Shield meets Shield
by GodisHuman
Summary: Clark finds himself on a world similar to his own but without the trappings of his own world, an accident with the crystals in his fortress. Clark has appeared in what is New York at the start of the age of heroes; how will he fit in with the crazy world of Marvel's heroes and Villains.
1. Chapter 1

**Shield Meets Shield**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Smallville, the only thing I own in this is my own creations which are few and far between.

A few key points for this story

· Set at the end of season 8 after saving the world from Doomsday, the final scene where Clark tells Chloe is dead has been altered.

· Set at the middle of Agents of Shield first season in between TAHITI and Yes Men. Coulson's team indentifies an unknown energy signature similar to an Asgardian but instead find things a whole lot more weirder than they could have imagined.

· Clark's age is over 21 now; I am setting it at 21 in this story.

· Powers wise, I am setting him where he is at the point where he caught a monorail train in the start of season9 and will progress his abilities as the story goes on. A Monorail can weigh 50tons on an empty 6 cart or up to 100tons if additional carts are added, now Clark caught the one in the opening episode with ease and set if down so his strength level would need to be significantly more to absorb the weight of the train as it crashed.

· In my version Clark has the brand again on his chest from the end of season 2, as punishment for not dealing with Doomsday as he should have. It is to remind him of the pain Doomsday caused, of the lives they took and of Clarks commitment to his training. The brand is less subtle than the one from season 2, it looks faded after 5 months of having it; the flesh is no longer swollen but the symbol is clear to any who look upon it.

 ** _Synopsis:_**

Clark finds himself on a world similar to his own but without the trappings of his own world, an accident with the crystals in his fortress. Clark has appeared in what is New York at the start of the age of heroes; how will he fit in with the crazy world of Marvel's heroes and Villains.

 **Act 1:**

"I don't have a home." Clark said to Chloe as he gazed around the site of Jimmy's death.

"I don't like the way that sounds. " Chloe said, angered that he didn't come to her when she needed him. Clark is her best friend, her love for him was once that of a lover but now over time that love has become something better; he was her brother in all but blood and she feared those few words he had uttered.

"Chloe, I need to honour Jimmy's death and to do that I have to die; this world needs me focused not split between my girl of the week crisis or my emotions getting the better of me. Goodbye, Chloe."

"No Clark!" she cried.

"Clark Kent is dead Chloe, he died in the chaos of Doomsday's crazed assault on Metropolis. I need to fulfil my training with Jor-el."

And before Chloe could stop him, he vanished in a blur and she just broke down on the floor and cried.

Time skip 5 months:

Kal-el as he now calls himself has dedicated all his time to training, absorbing the knowledge of the crystals; his every waking moment he has strived to honour his promise to Jimmy and when you need little rest that is a lot of time to use, to move on from his emotions, to cut all ties so he can better prepare himself for what is to come, but even he has limits when it comes to the AI of his father. He is now dressed in all black, a silver symbol of his family on his t-shirt and a black full length coat.

"Kal-el you must listen, focus on what I am telling you to do! The Crystal's that control the portals and the ability to view them are essential in this part of your training. You must focus and watch what I am going to show you."

"What is the point of showing me something that has already happened? Why must I see yours or anyone's deaths again?" Kal shouts, as he does not to see another parent die in front of his eyes.

"Kal-el we have been dead many years now my son; you fear is understandable from a humans perspective, but as a Kryptonian you must embrace death." Kal growls under his breath as he grabs and manipulates the crystals in front of him, causing several crystal structures to rise from the floor creating a large viewing screen.

"You need to embrace the logical side of your Kryptonian nature; death is inevitable even for you my son. Long may you live, countless people you will know but even time is stronger than you are and you must prepare your mind to withstand the losses that will come."

Kal-el had been struggling to suppress Clark within him, he has tried hard and come far in the last few months but even he had to acknowledge he wasn't fully Kryptonian just as he wasn't fully human; to be fair to himself he was what could be called a hybrid or amalgam of the two and he decided to tell Jor-el just that.

"Father, I am human as much as I am Kryptonian, more so even as I was raised here; Human values, Human love is what I know. I am trying to push down my human side to embrace the culture and mental aspects of Krypton, but remember this I was raised here on Earth, born on Krypton but here I became something more I became me. I am both Kal-el and Clark Kent!"

"I understand more than you think my son; you forget I once walked Earth as much as you do now. I knew love, I knew the power of the human experience and that is what I must push you. I know the pain of loss, of letting go and I wish to spare you my son but you and I both know you need to keep your word and fulfil that which you have sworn to do." Jor-el said with more emotion than the AI has ever shown.

"Now continue my son, we must strive forwards. Use the control panel as I have taught you."

Kal distraction at his father's words began to adjust the crystals that he thought allow the memories recorded to appear, but in carelessness he used the wrong crystal.

As Jor-el cried out for him to stop, the fortress was blanketed in a white light as images flicked across the screen as world after world began to spin like a roulette wheel.

An Earth of pure fire, a world covered in cities of technological wonders, an apocalypse styled earth, medieval, primal, ancient and futuristic scenes spun round as Kal found to his horror that he was being drawn into the portal's screen.

He clung to the crystal spire with all his strength, but even if he was one of the strongest beings to ever walk the earth, a spire made of crystallised ice is still just frozen water and the cracks appeared. The forces acting on his body were even too much for him and he screamed as he felt his body pulled apart by the tectonic energies as his purchase on the ice shattered, drawn into the ever shifting portal the world turned to black.

"Sir, we have an unknown energy spike." Fitz called out over the buses comm. system.

"Fitz? Am I reading this right?" asked Simmons "It looks similar to Asgardian energy signatures, but this is even more powerful."

"Hmmm, I think Simmons is right sir. The power levels are even stronger than the ones Dr. Foster recorded from Thor's visit on New Mexico." Fitz stated as Coulson, Ward and May entered the lab.

"When and where?" asked May, ready to go to the cockpit to get the plane aka the bus going.

"Looks like Kansas, middle of the Quivira National Wildlife Refuge. I am sending the co-ordinates through to you now. Looks like the energy spike lasted around 10 seconds, but the fallout could last ages; until we locate then the potential fallout is unknown" Fitz said: May looked at Coulson who just simply nodded, they've known each other long enough that they don't need words to communicate.

As May left, Simmons pulled up the maps of the area and brings it up on the holo-table, a 3d rendering of the land appears. They all begin to study the map, as Fitz adds the point of origin and known info the 3d model before them.

"We can land here and then drive in but will have to go in on foot some of the way, terrain should be steady underfoot and we can use the access road here," Ward pointed to areas that he then marks on his tablet "Fitzsimmons can use the dwarves and examine the area whilst we check for tracks and signs of any visitors." Ward also highlights the tracks in and out of the area on his tablet and they appear of the projected model; he still can't get the hang of the holo table.

"Agreed, but I want Simmons to stay with Skye and then we can put the plane on lockdown whilst we are gone; Simmons how is Skye doing?" Coulson ordered, both concerned for her health and the safety of the girls whilst they were gone.

"Better sir, now if I could get some more blood from you to compare?" she tries again as the numerous time she has asked she has been shot down, but she is not giving up.

"Not happening Simmons, we are leaving this alone."

"But sir, think of the breakthroughs this could lead to." Replied Simmons, clearly stressed at having been hampered in researching the serum. Coulson stared at her and she quickly quietened.

"I am thinking, of the price I paid and of the risk to Skye. Now leave it alone!" Coulson all but shouted as he brought the matter to a close. Jemma and Fitz backed up as the venom all but dripped off Coulson's tongue, what price had he paid they both wondered; yes he was experimented on, yes it was a risk to use the drug on Skye but what other risks had he left out.

"Now prep the gear, Ward check weapons. I prefer the night-night guns but go with both as we don't know what we will be up against. Fitz prep the gear you will need and make sure the dwarves is fully charged and check the readings again. Simmons brief Skye, but stress she is not to leave her bed."

Everyone nodded and left to their tasks. Coulson meanwhile couldn't get the images of out his head as he begged them to let him die.

Meanwhile a confused and clearly disorientated Kal stood up, "Where am I?" he noticed his family symbol burned into the ground. His coat was torn and too damaged now to wear so he threw it to one side; he looked around at his surroundings and tuned his hearing trying to pick up familiar sounds.

So his hearing is working, right and a quick check of his abilities later he seems to be at full strength, but how did the sun affect him here? Will they give out or will he carry on as normal?

"Jor-el is going to put me on ice for this." And with that Kal began to explore the area surrounding him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer is at the beginning of the story.**

 **Part 2:**

"Well at least it's not the Phantom zone again!" ask Kal scanned the area as he moved on from where he had appeared, as he moved he pulled out his cell phone as this could show if he was still on his earth as it should connect straight away to his supplier. He had kept the phone as it was still a tie to his old life, his friends contacts were on there if ever the need arose; at first Chloe had left him message after message but he had ignored every one and after a while he barely acknowledged the damn thing, only checking it to keep it charged.

"Hmmm, no signal and there appears to be no connecting to a network. So either I am on another earth or outside the cell tower range, but safe bet is I am not on my Earth anymore."

 _Okay so I am in what I presume to be a rural area, salt marsh and lots of birds, no people nearby but I can see some roads leading out of here_ , Kal thought to himself. Good sign then that this is at least an Earth at a certain level of development, hopefully it was at his Earth's level and he hoped that the crystals or the fortress existed here as he is going to need some major help.

So making sure no one was around Kal quickly super sped away hoping to find something to confirm where and when he is.

"So where are we headed?" asked Skye, who was now pretty bored of bed rest; they could at least give her back her lap-top. But no, Simmons wants her to sleep all the time and if it's not sleep then it's physio if not physio then more needles, Yay!

"Kansas state some wildlife park, energy signature is reading similar to Asgardian."

"Thor?" Skye said in a slightly dreamy tone. Simmons raised an eyebrow but couldn't fault Skye's fan girl crush, after all those arms of his could just wrap around her anytime.

"I doubt it, as the readings would have matched the ones we have on file for him. No this could be a potentially new 084 to deal with."

 _There's that 084 terms again,_ thought Skye.

"And here I am on bed-rest, or I as I prefer to call it solitary confinement with little hope of parole." Poking her tongue out at Jemma and raising her eyebrows in that cheeky but cocky manner of hers.

"Skye, you were shot, you had experimental drugs used on you. You are lucky to be alive, let alone on your way to full recovery." Exclaimed Simmons as she is reaching even her limit for polite bed-side manner, as Skye can be very annoying at times.

"Everyone strap in, beginning descent in 2 minutes." May's voice was heard over the speakers, thankfully it was a short flight as they were all keen to find out what had arrived this time.

"Well into the unknown again." Simmons said happily as she made sure Skye was secure before strapping herself in."

Meanwhile, Kal having found himself on a back road to nowhere spots a diner coming into view as he is walking along. Kal had dropped back down to a "normal" pace as he reasons that someone is more than likely to spot him if he can be seen by them as he was hoping for a car or something to pass by so he can flag them down for help.

Not that he could say 'hey I'm an alien, not from around this dimension. Where can I find the nearest portal to my Earth?"

Having a quick chuckle, he searched the surrounding area hoping to find some coins on the floor, as he had no idea what currency was used here. Thankfully he spotted some dollar coins and few others near an old truck, he would normally never do this but right now this diner was his best bet for information.

As he came in he noticed that there were only a couple of people in the diner, a waitress and the cook stood at the counter and an old man was snoring in a booth near the door.

"What'll it be handsome." asked the waitress, as she took in the man before her as she quickly stubbed out her cigarette. _He's a bit dirty, maybe been driving too long but god damn he is hot._

"A mug of coffee please, black heavy on the sugar."

Looking around Kal saw a paper and took a note of the date 9th July 2015, hmmm not far off his own give or take a few days. On the front of the paper was an image of what he presumed was some comic-con characters, but why they would be on the front of a national newspaper he hadn't a clue.

"Here you go." As the waitress placed the mug down she said"$2 please."

Thankful his luck was turning out ok for once he handed the coins.

"So why you here?" asked the waitress, Kal saw her name was Jessie.

"Well I'm a bit lost, truck broke down near some salt marsh and I have been wandering about looking for a garage or someone to help, names Kal by the way."

"Well there's not much on this stretch but if you want to wait I could help you out" as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Kal took note of the flirty nature of his eyes and quickly said "Uhh, I'm with someone."

"So, they not here now are they." And with that she winked and strode back to the counter.

Kal began to read the paper, looking for clues.

1\. There was apparently an invasion of Aliens and they did a bucket load of damage to New York City.

2\. There was a team of heroes, consisting of a god, a super soldier, a man in a technological marvel of a suit, a monster and a couple of assassins. They had the support of some agency called Shield that helped protect the world.

3\. They beat back the invasion and apparently stopped a mad god.

 _So this world knows aliens exist and apparently "gods" walk the earth here, there are heroes and a government organisation dedicated to defending the world from these threats. Ok so either I am going to end up public enemy number one or hopefully there will be someone who can help me? I wonder if these "Avengers" can help, it stated that this Stark guy is one of most cutting edge engineers out there with a genius IQ to boot._

Kal carries on reading as he tries to come up with a plan to get him home.

The Bus lands on the outskirts of the park; everyone quickly gathers at the cargo bay as they go over the plan again.

"Simmons once we leave, you need to switch the bus over to lockdown. No one enters or leaves till we return; you and Skye will run the back end from here. Liaise with Fitz and keep us up-to date on any changes to the energy readings." Coulson orders and motions for the others to get into the SUV, with a final nod to Simmons Coulson climbs into Lola as May starts the SUV up.

As soon as they have left, Jemma closes the cargo ramp and hits the controls to activate lockdown; sounds are heard echoing around the plane as the locks slide into place and all seals clamp down turning the bus into a secure fortress.

Jemma heads to the Lab and grabs her tablet; entering Skye's med pod she switches the scanners and comms on.

"Fitz?"

"Here Simmons, will activate dwarves when at the location and send info through to you."

"ETA 4 minutes" May calls out as she skilfully navigates the roads into the park.

5 minutes later, Ward is first out as he takes in the surrounding area; checking for signs of life and to see if the area is safe. He signalled for the others to get out the vehicle, he heads further into the marsh to check for signs.

Fitz opens the boot and gets the dwarf's storage case out; activating the controls he sends them up into the air and instructs them to begin a detailed scan of the area.

"Simmons, dwarves are online can you switch to aerial view and tell us what you see."

Coulson and May join Ward and the three begin to spiral out as they take in the area, there are signs of disturbance on some of the plants as it looks like someone walked through them in a hurry.

"Fitz, 40metres north of Ward there is a symbol burned into the ground; it looks like an S in a pentagonal shape." Skye comments and captures a shot of it, sending it through to Fitz's tablet.

"I'm moving towards it." Wards says; keeping the line of sight as wide as he can he slowly picks his way over to avoid tampering with any evidence. Coming into the area, he notices the burned ground and what looks to be the point of impact.

Etched into the ground he can make out the symbol, roughly 3 meters square the ground has been scorched, any and all plant life destroyed. To the right he notices large footprints, around size 13 but the greatest surprise is that they look like worn work boots but they are clearly leaving to point of impact.

"Sir, I have footprints here leading from the point of impact, ground is cracked slightly and hot to the touch. Footprints heading in a westerly direction, I am pursuing."

"Proceed with caution Ward, we will secure the site. May follow Ward and lend support, but be clear this is not a hunt. If possible these may be allies and if Asgardian then do not engage; I do not want a angry Thor on our hands." No one wants an angry Asgardian if they could help it.

Ward carried on following to the point where the footprints seem to blur and disappear; May in her usual ninja like fashion had already caught up and was checking for further signs, she noticed that the ground seemed to be disturbed but there were no clear prints left, just tiny disturbances as if the feet of this individual barely touched the ground.

"Sir, the prints seem to disappear. They stop near the edge of the marshland and only slight disturbances from there until the road; either they realised how un-stealth like they were or they are trying to confuse and lose any potential tracker." Ward said.

"Ward, May head back here. Fitz see what you can find, is there an energy trial to follow?" Coulson ordered as he walked the perimeter of the symbol.

 _Ok it's not Norse runes nor is it any symbol I can recognise from the index folders_ , thought Coulson as he crouched down to touch the ground "Ouch, that's hot." He cried as he quickly retracting his hand. He noticed a black coat discarded, picking it up he noticed it was burned slightly from extreme heat, some mild rips in the fabric and curiously it had an earth manufacturing label right down to the safety and washing machine symbols. _Was this here or is this 084 a repeat visitor?_ He thought, as he took a bag from the evidence kit. "Fitz, scan this and see if it matches the energy spike readings?"

Taking a reading, Fitz looked at his tablet and noted the same patterns, nodding to Coulson as he sealed the jacket inside the bad he spoke to Simmons and Skye.

"Simmons, switch the satellites scanner over to the new imaging software, calibrate it for the spectrum readings we are currently getting. Skye can you bring up a map of the area and overlay the real-time scans?" Fitz asked in his chipper tone.

"On it" they both said over the comm system, Simmons having to leave Skye went back to the holo-table as Skye sent the maps through from her laptop. Loading the imaging software up and calibrating the satellite, Simmons switched the programs on and allowed them to run.

On the holo-table an image was being built of the area and a energy trail was beginning to appear; it showed it starting from the point of impact and moving to the westernly side of the park and quickly heading off on the access road it finally came to a stop of what looks to be a road side diner.

"Guys, you need to move they energy trail is showing that the 084 has already covered a good few miles, heading towards the busier roads. It has stopped at a road-side diner, sending co-ordinates through to the GPS on the SUV." Simmons told her team mates.

"Ok, Skye take images of the symbol and begin a search. Ward I want you and Fitz to secure the site and process the evidence, call in a cleanup team and make sure all signs of this is gone as quick as possible. May and I will continue to track and hopefully resolve this peacefully with the 084." Coulson ordered and with that they headed to their tasks.

At the diner, Kal finished his coffee; putting the paper down he moved towards the counter to get another-fill and hopefully gets some directions on where to head.

The waitress looked over with sultry smile and asked if he had changed his mind about her offer, shaking his head Kal just said no thanks. Rebuked the waitress simply turned away from him and took note of the new-comers as they entered.

A smartly dressed man and an stern Asian woman entered the diner; Kal took one look at them and thought "MIB" an image of the movie popped into his head as he saw the man take of his shades and look at him. Kal shifted to give himself room and took a slightly defensive stance, _they sure do move quickly here._

 _Bingo_ , thought Coulson. _Clothes slightly burned and there on his t-shirt was that symbol again. Hell just going of the size and build he could be one of Thor's people except he is dressed as a human and seems comfortable in the diner._ Glancing over at May, he signalled her to get the people out of there.

May took notice straight away of the man standing near the counter; he was at least 6ft4 and built like a fighter. He showed a slightly nervous face, but looking at those crystal blue eyes she could tell he was made of steel and the stance he took showed experience; not a martial artist but a brawlers stance. She glanced at Coulson and quickly understood that she needed to get the people out of there and as Coulson moved she moved.

"Hi I'm Agent Coulson of SHIELD and you are?" As he moved towards the man, May was showing her ID to the now confused waitress and the 2 others in there. "Move now." She stated and started to get them to the door. The occupants knew what a fed ID meant and were quick to move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer is at the beginning of the story.**

 **Part 3:**

Kal took note of the agent before him, the ease with which he carried himself and the silent air of authority that surrounded him. In the background he could see his colleague moving the staff and one diner towards the exit, she looked more like a fighter than he did; she moved like a seasoned fighter, graceful and ready to react.

So he's the boss and she the muscle?

Seeing as he had no reason to fight them yet he said "Kal-el, but call me Kal." And with that he fired off what Lois and Chloe referred to as his killer smile, the all-American farm boy smile that people just seemed to be charmed by.

"Kal, why don't we take a seat?" Coulson gestured to the diners bar stool as if they were just two friends sitting down for a catch-up.

 _He's dangerous_ thought Kal as he took a seat, the female had since moved near and stood in silence; her eyes never leaving him and looking ready to pounce if he made the wrong move.

"So Kal, where are you from?"

"Smallville, Kansas."

"No such place, now again and I advise you that whilst we are wanting resolve this peacefully we will not hesitate to protect the people of Earth." Understanding shone in his eyes and a look that said you can trust us, seemed to emanate as Coulson looked at him.

Kal took a breath and slowly thought about how to answer, but it dawned on him that this is not his Earth and whilst he should be careful he clearly could not talk his way out of this situation and he hated to lie, plus from what he quickly gained from the paper this world knew of aliens and seemed to accept the idea that they are not alone.

Kal's posture seemed to shift before their eyes going from defensive and a slightly slouched form into one of utter confidence, his eye's showing a depth of wisdom and intelligence as he started to radiate power.

Coulson had only felt this presence around Thor and was even more assured that this was indeed a being similar to Thor and Loki, but as much as he considered Thor a friend; this one was beyond Thor in the brains department, at a guess from the look of intelligence in this man's eyes he could see another Stark on his hands.

May on the other hand, whispered into her comm that she needed Ward here ASAP. Kal looked over at her and shrugged; clearly he had heard her and was not bothered in the slightest. "May I'm on my way" replied a man who he assumed was this "Ward".

"I see your friend has called for back-up and whilst I understand the need for it, it is not necessary. I am not here to fight you, nor do I seek to conquer like these Chitari the newspaper mentioned. I am simply trying to get home." He explained as honestly as he could.

"You cannot blame are reactions, but if I may ask by home do you mean Asgard?" asked May.

"No I am from a Earth but clearly not this one and am I right in assuming that you mean Asgard as in the Norse myth?"

Both Coulson and May were surprised "What do you mean by "An Earth" and yes we mean the Asgard from the myths." Coulson questioned.

"Have you heard of the multi-verse theory?" at this Coulson groaned _Yep another freaking genius to deal with._

"Ok so do you have a TV Show here called Sliders?"

"No, ok you're loss." Said Kal as he looked to Coulson and began to explain.

"So let's call my Earth, Earth 1. Earth 1 is my point of origin, now Earth 2 could be simply that the dinosaurs weren't wiped out so they evolved instead of man, Earth 3 could be that all creatures evolved and stayed in the sea, Earth 4 could be someone simply sneezed at the wrong point. Each and every Earth in this theory or as it has been proven from my point of view is potentially one difference, or it could be a thousand differences all playing out in parallel realities. So my fortress on Earth 1 sent me to your world which could be any number in an infinite spectrum. Hence my difficulty in finding my way home without a fixed point to trace."

Coulson sat there and listened; _any number of potential Earths existed so a) Kal is a freaking genius and b) even Stark is going to struggle with this one. Maybe Jane Foster could help? Oh, right listen now, think later._

 _"_ I was raised on Earth, my Earth. But I was born not of this galaxy, my planet was called Krypton and I was sent by my biological parents to Earth so that I could survive and protect the people so that they did not share the same fate of my world. I was found by my Earth parents and was raised as a human, my values and emotions are human despite my biological origins. My full name is Kal of the house of EL; I am Krypton's Last Son."

Coulson was surprised to say the least, this man before him openly admitted to being not of this Earth. He did not deny his origin, he did not hide his name nor did he seem to project any hostile intentions, despite the fact that he now felt the room closing in from the power radiating of the man before him.

"How are you here?" asked May, surprised by the emotion she felt; how could it feel to be the last of your kind "Why do you look like us?"

Kal laughed and it was a rich baritone laugh, full of mirth as it was not the first time someone had asked that after all.

"Why do you look like me don't you mean as my people are far older than Humans by millions of years. From what I know we evolved long before you and at the height of power we had the knowledge of the 28 galaxies, our technology far outstripped anything you have even conceived. You are not the first to assume we evolved at the same pace as you."

At this a man who Kal assumed was Ward came in from the back of the diner, weapon drawn on him. Before any human could react, Ward fired the Icer. It didn't even hit Kal as he seemed to blur as the Icer round hit the chair.

"As for why I am here, I messed up, opened a portal instead of the TV." Kal said with that farm boy smile settling back on his face as a bit of the old Clark leaked through.

They were all shocked at the speed at which he had moved, they had never heard of anyone save Loki who could vanish at reappear at will.

"Ward stand down!" Shouted Coulson as he moved to placate Kal, Ward was sure he had him dead in his sights.

"I thought by Mays message that you were in danger." Ever the specialist he was, he assumed that he was needed to be the solution again.

"No, you assumed Agent Ward! May called you in yes, but she did not state for you to come in guns a blazing." Stated Coulson, as Ward put his Icer back in his hip holster.

"Kal, this is Ward, Ward meet Kal. Oh and apologies this is Agent May." Coulson gestured to the both of them, still in a bit of shock at the casual display of power this man displayed.

"No worries, there was never a chance of harm to me." Kal said as he smiled, ok he knew saying that no harm could come to him might be a bit shocking but he needed to show his hand just a little "Now why don't we get out of here, I am sure those people would like to get back to work."

Smirking Kal got up and headed to the exit, May glared at him and blocked his path but with a nod from Coulson she moved. They all followed him out of the door, Ward keeping his hand near his gun.

"Ward, May take the SUV and collect Fitz. What's the ETA on the clean up team? I will take Kal back in Lola and we will rendezvous back at the Bus."

"Oh and backtracking but I heard you say you turned on a portal instead of a TV?"

"Simple, was ignoring my stupid AI of a father and moved wrong control crystal, portal sucked me in instead of showing the highlights of their deaths."

The way he said it with such calm and assurance the agents simply looked at another as Ward mouthed "did he say AI, as in like Stark's Jarvis AI thing?"

"We'll ask him later."

"Stop!" and as one the turned towards an angry Agent May.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer is at the beginning of the story.**

 **Part 4:**

"Coulson I need a word, now." May didn't ask but simply ordered him to follow her to one side, as they moved away Ward moved in to stand near Kal who simply smiled and started to stare at Lola.

"I am not leaving you alone with him, just because he talks a good game. Are you forgetting what Loki did to you, I can't lose you again Phil."

"Mel, I don't think he is anything like Loki. Look at the display in there; he would not be here if he didn't want to be. Plus I cannot shake the feeling that he really does not mean any harm." The words she had used had affected him, he remembered how close they were a long time ago; they were not lovers but they were as close as they could be in this line of work, true friends who would always have each other's backs.

"Please Phil, don't send me away." The look in her eyes was intense and he caved.

"Ok."

They walked back over to Kal and Ward who had somehow gotten into a staring match, Ward clearly getting vexed that he couldn't break the younger mans stare. Kal had folded his arms over his chest and May had to admit that he cast an impressive and imposing figure.

"Ward you collect Fitz, May is escorting Kal back to the Bus alongside me."

"Sir, you are letting someone dictate order's to you?" Not breaking eye contact with Kal _and people say I'm a robot! This guy hasn't even taken a breath._

"Ward, you forget yourself. May is my second in command and has the right to call me out when she sees it. Do not forget that. Now get Fitz!" Coulson barked and the specialist backed off, annoyed that he had to lose.

"Sir." And with that rebuke Ward got into the SUV and took off.

"Skye, update on the ETA of clean up team?" Coulson asked over his comm, "20 minutes AC, they are flying out from the local Shield office at McConnell Air force base."

"Okay, you need to inform Ward and Fitz to go through protocol with them and that it is level 8 classified all information to go to Commander Hill for her eyes only. I will update Hill to send all info through to us ASAP. We are on our way back with Kal; Simmons will need to take the Bus of off lockdown."

"Okay AC."

"Now Kal, you understand May's concerns and no scratching my Lola!"

Kal nodded to Coulson and May.

Phil got in Lola, gesturing for Kal to take the front seat as May nimbly hopped in the back making sure not to scratch the leather.

"Nice car, but you know it's just a car right?" as he raised an eyebrow at Coulson with a smirk on his face.

May simply groaned and shot Kal a look that said 'I am going to kill you slowly for this' as Phil started the Lola speech again.

Simmons was waiting at her station ready to unlock the bus as Skye had informed Coulson was returning with a guest; as per protocol she got ready to vet and examine this Kal.

"Simmons please take the bus off lockdown and lower ramp." Simmons did a visual check to make sure it was Coulson and did a double take when she saw 'Kal' in the passenger seat "Oh, wow."

Simmons activated the right systems and again there was that sound as bolts disengaging and seals decompressed.

Lowering the ramp, she quickly went to check on Skye who she found fussing over her hair and trying to tidy herself up.

"You saw him then?" Simmons chuckled.

"Yeah and can I just say yummy. I mean Thor is dreamy, but check out the muscles on him." Skye said as she stared at the image on her laptop. "Now Jemma can I please get some clean clothes?" and with that they both laughed, Jemma quickly opened the cupboard and threw Skye a clean top.

"That's it?"

"Yep, you're still grounded!" Simmons smiled an evil, but cheeky grin as she winked at Skye then left.

"You are so dead Simmons!"

Kal meanwhile chuckled to himself as he could hear the women on what they called the 'Bus'.

"Something you want to tell us?" asked May, curious as to why he was laughing as Phil pulled Lola into his parking spot.

"Just a thought that made me laugh is all." Kal said with some merriment.

"Welcome to the Bus, designation Shield 616." Said Coulson as Simmons came into view.

Kal got out and smiled at the woman, okay _that smile is really dangerous_ thought Coulson as he glanced at the look on both May and Simmons faces. _Great he really is another bloody Thor!_

Simmons momentarily disarmed by the smile oh what she could only say was a man that rivalled Thor for looks and had the American charm of Captain America.

"I'm Dr. Simmons, I will be ogling you; I mean examining you err that did not come out right." She said embarrassed at her slip up and trying not to make another she turned around and went back to where she was most confident, her lab.

"It's ok, don't worry." Said Coulson as he saw the look on Kal's face, if he didn't know any better he would have thought that Kal was the nervous one based on the look he was seeing.

"I'm, not used to being examined. In fact I rarely have ever seen a doctor and I have a slight fear of government scientists who want to poke and prod."

Coulson laughed and even May had a small smile, he was nervous? They both thought at the same time.

Coulson thought back to in the diner at the power this young man radiated and then he was in a bit of both awe and fear as this could have gone really bad; but now looking at Kal he wonders just how confident this young man is as one minute he seems god like and the next a cheeky version of Clint and Stark which can be very bad.

"Kal, I can assure you we mean you no harm. Simmons needs to make sure that you 're ok and get a baseline for your health so we can compare it if anything should happen whilst you are here with us." Coulson, resisted the usual way he would have said 'whilst you are in our custody' as he had the image of Kal disappearing right out the door. Technically he was in their custody as it fell under their purview, but no-one had come out and said it as Kal himself had invited himself along; hopefully they have a new ally but if goes wrong then hopefully they can contain him in the cell.

"Right, let's just get this over with." As Kal walks over to Simmons followed by May, as they enter the Lab the SUV pulls up onto the ramp and Ward and Fitz jump out.

"Bloody hell, he's huge." Cried Fitz as he saw Kal and his inner jealously rose up he headed over to assist Simmons with her exam of this Kal. Ward meanwhile went to check in on his rookie, not even acknowledging Coulson or the rest of his team.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer is at the beginning of the story.**

 **Part 5:**

"Chloe Sullivan, I am a friend of Clarks. My name is John Jones." He had approached her as she was sat having coffee at a local cafe. Chloe knew he was, she had met him briefly before.

"Have you heard from him, from Clark? Where is he, does he know about Lois?" asked Chloe as she tried to speak at the speed of sound. She had not stopped worrying about Clark, she missed him and right now she desperately needed his help. Lois had died in a train crash, from what she and Emil could tell one minute she wasn't there but in a flash of light there she was as the train de-railed.

She was struck with grief all over again, her heart breaking again as the news of her cousin's death when her uncle the general had told her. There were lots of questions as to where had she been and why had she not contacted anyone. Of course Chloe and Emil had worked over time, covering up the footage and making sure no-one knew anything.

"Jor-el summoned me to the fortress. Clark is lost to us Chloe, there was an accident; he was sucked into a portal with no fixed destination." John explained as softly as he could.

Tears fell from Chloe's eyes as he reached out and held her hand.

"Jor-el is trying to find any trace of the energy signature but he fears that Clark is not only lost but he is no longer residing in this universe. He is lost in the multi-verse Chloe and in all likely hoods it will be down to him to return." He had watched over Clark for many years and had come to count him as a great friend and the only one he could truly relate to as he is the only one who has lost what he himself lost.

Chloe just sat there and cried.

Back on the bus, Kal is heading into the lab to be examined.

"Ok So Mr El, I need you to stand over here by the scanners" Simmons said as she pointed to the med scanner Fitz was busy setting up.

"No, there is no 'Mr or Mrs Titles' in Kryptonian, My name is simply Kal-el or Kal if you prefer." replied Kal.

"Oh, so there is no Mrs EL?" Simmons asked as subtly as she could, a frown appearing on Fitz's face as he heard.

"No." Kal simply replied and that one word with the tone he used seemed to sum up his whole answer on the dating side of his life.

"What does the symbol on your shirt stand for? It matches the one burned into the ground." Fitz asked as he finished the placement of the scanners.

"It is my family crest, all the houses of Krypton have a unique crest tied to our language; my family symbol means hope in the ancient Kryptonian. My family name means "of the Star""

"Appropriate given your origin. So you're a noble?"

"My house was one of the ruling houses of Krypton, my father Jor-el was a high ranking member of the Science Council."

"Simmons, can we please get a move on with this." Fitz called out.

"Well then, if you could please remove your t-shirt so I can place these sensors on you to read your body's baseline pulse rate, oxygen etc..."

Kal simply shrugged and knowing the response he has had when taking his shirt off before, he quickly gets it over with exposing the scar on his chest.

"What the hell is that?" Fitz asked as he stared at the scar on Kal's chest, everyone was quiet; not just the fact that it was a match to both the symbol on the ground and his shirt, but the pain that must of caused to have that cut into him.

"The first time I received this it was a gift from my father Jor-el, when I defied him as at the time all I know was that he was a nut job trying to control me, he gave me this as a punishment and reminder that I belonged to him." Kal said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"The first time, you mean this is not the same one?" asked May, curious to what could have happened to deserve this brand again.

"I failed in my destiny; I did not handle a situation as I should have and as a consequence a great number of lives were lost. This is to remind me of my promise to honour their loss."

Everyone was solemn as they saw the pain in his eyes.

"Simmons, you need to get those sensors on so I can calibrate, Simmons?"

Simmons meanwhile had gone a bit brain dead at the sight, her jaw slightly dropped as her eyes roamed his body. _Skye's words 'Check out the muscles' suddenly sprang into her mind, as even with the scar his body was for lack of term a god's body._

"Simmons can you bloody concentrate and get this over with." Shouted Fitz who was starting to become seriously annoyed, which snapped Simmons back into reality. Kal simply rolled his eyes at the scene playing out before him and waited for Simmons to get to work.

Simmons quickly blushed but noticed she wasn't the only one appreciating Kal as May simply stared away, not in the least bit ashamed. But then again Skye had probably hacked the cameras and was getting a good view herself.

Simmons began to attach the sensors as Fitz loaded up the programs into the scanner and after attaching the last one she moved out the way as Fitz activated the scanner.

Green lights began to scan Kal as he stood there.

As the scanner worked away Fitzsimmons noticed a problem, "Fitz can you increase the scanners output? We're barely getting a read on him?"

"Sure, so do you think another 30%?"

"No go with 40% increase and dial it up in 5% increments till we get a clear scan on his structure." Replied Simmons as Coulson and May both approached.

"What's going on?" asked Coulson.

"Sir, his body structure is incredibly dense. Looking at this so far I doubt a bullet would even make a mark on his skin, hell it would probably feel like a fly hitting him at most."

They were all in shock at that after all they had seen footage of the Hulk taking bullets, rockets even lasers but he was the strongest being they knew of and yet a man not even half his size has even denser structure than him.

"Can you estimate his strength based on these scans?" asked May.

"Well we are not getting anywhere near a full scan and right now he is at rest, but I would estimate that he is very strong. The energy his body is giving off could power a city; but I cannot tell how that would translate into raw strength. My best guess and I stress guess is we have another Hulk level entity on our hands." Replied Simmons as Fitz increased the scanners to maximum.

The room was silent as they processed this.

 _I don't know if the cell is even strong enough to hold him,_ thought Coulson.

 _How the hell do we get him in the cell,_ thought May, as she began to work through various scenarios?

 _Ok, so I wonder if even Vibranium could hold up against him._ Fitz began to work through the ideas that were coming to him.

 _Bloody Hell, just look at these results. His body seems awash in a spectrum of energies, the readings seem to match solar. Does his body absorb and process the radiation given off?_ Simmons mind was going crazy, does he even need to eat or drink and how is his body processing all this energy?

Ward who was watching on with Skye from her medi-pod grew really concerned just how does one go up against a man who can stand toe-to toe with the freaking Hulk while he is resting? How could he protect his rookie?

Skye meanwhile had ignored pretty much everything as her mind had gone into fantasy land the moment Kal had taken his shirt off; she was so going to kill Jemma.

A short while later Kal is sitting down with Coulson in his office as they have been instructed to report to Maria Hill at a Shield safe house for debriefing.

"So Kal, do you know how you are getting back to your 'Earth'?"

"Not a clue, I need to see if my ancestors visited this world in a similar manner to what they did on my Earth."

"How many visits has your world had?" Coulson was genuinely intrigued, could they have had more than just the Chitari on this Earth?

"I know of several visits to my world, from members of my own family before I was sent there and even visits going back centuries that ended up influencing the culture and legends of the Kawatchi tribe of Native Americans."

"Several centuries ago an ancestor visited this world and fell in love with the mother of the Kawatchi; from them the tribe was born. But he was not the true father of the tribe, as they were borne from a skinwalker, an ability passed through their people where upon they took on a form of a wolf. My ancestor before he returned to Krypton told them that one of his bloodline would fall from the sky; he would have the strength of ten men and would shoot fire from his eyes. He would be called Naman and be as a god unto men"

"Can you shoot fire from your eyes?" asked Coulson who was beginning to search for references to the Kawatchi on his tablet.

"Yes, but I call it heat vision as it is not simply fire." Kal replied.

"Seriously, you can shoot beams from your eyes?"

"Yes I have a range of ocular abilities; my sight is greatly enhanced compared to humans. I can shift my focus to zoom in or out, or shift again and see in different spectrums of light allowing me x-ray vision."

"X-ray? You mean you can actually see bones etc?"

"Yes but it is not simply just bones I can refine it to look at different levels of depth in objects or simply see right through the wall. But I would ask that this not be brought up too often as I find it can cause quite a reaction in people, the most often asked is have you seen me naked? The answer is I have to focus and I would not invade someone's privacy."

 _Fury would kill to have this one as an agent,_ Thought Coulson as he processed this rather startling information.

"Back to the Kawatchi, my ancestor told them that one would come who would protect the world from harm. This formed a prophecy for them and it was inscribed on the walls of a cave near Smallville. I found these caves and after some time the local leader of the Kawatchi, Professor Willowbrook named me as Naman. I have never confirmed nor denied who I am, but I am far more than the prophecy states."

"So you are worshipped as a god?"

"From their view yes, but I am just a man."

"No Kal you're a far beyond just a man, now let me tell you a bit about Shield and the Avengers."

So over the next hour Phil briefed Kal on all the things he could that were not deemed classified or public knowledge. Kal found it fascinating the differences between this Earth and his, as well as wondering about the Asgardians; were they gods or merely advanced to the point like Krypton was. Maybe they could help. He was also glad to know that people embraced their heroes here and that they did not have to hide from others simply to do what is right.

"I am going to check in on Skye, the recruit I told you about. Would you like to accompany me and we can see Fitzsimmons on the test results whilst we are at it." Asked Coulson as he stood and went to the door of his office and opened it.

Kal just nodded and got up to follow; as they descended down to the medi-pod Kal couldn't help but think of his friends he had left behind; Chloe, Oliver, Lois and Jonn. He had become close to all of them over the last few years and he missed them all terribly, but his the fact that he was lost to his mom and the pain this would bring to her was worst than a dagger of kryptonite to the heart.

As they reached the pod, Skye was sat up laughing with Fitzsimmons; at once they all turned to the lead agent and their guest.

"Hi, I'm Kal."

"Skye", and with that she tried to hide a small blush that flashed across her face as she at last got to meet the new guy.

"Where's Ward?" asked Coulson as he looked around for the specialist.

"Where else, he's training." Skye said.

"So Coulson told me you were shot, I was shot once." Kal said in the manner of someone just discussing the weather.

"Huh? How is that even possible?" asked a shocked Simmons, the scans showed that there was nothing known to man that could pierce his skin.

"Didn't do as Jor-el told me, he then blocked my powers. Got shot trying to stop a local kid from launching a nuclear missile, died on the hospital table. Jor-el brought me back with my powers intact, raced and stop missile and survived the blast and fall from space. The only damage was to my clothes. Oh and before you try and find a way to block them, you can't as what it needed doesn't exist on this Earth."

"Bloody Hell, you survived a nuclear blast and the fall from space? Sir, this changes everything. Forget what I said about the Hulk, Kal here is way beyond him; he may well be beyond Thor." Simmons said to a stunned audience, who had all failed to close their jaws from the shock.

"It's normal for my people." Said Kal with a smile and a shrug; well normal for those who have lived under a yellow sun for most of their lives.

"You sure you're not a god?" Asked Coulson, as he could completely understand why the Kawatchi people that Kal had spoken of had come to that conclusion.

"No, I am no god." And with that Kal walked back to the main living area to think.

"Simmons what did your tests find?"

"Sir, from what we can tell Kal is far beyond us in terms of evolution. His body's structure as you have heard and seen makes him nigh on indestructible, his body absorbs solar radiation like a sponge and in theory he does not need to eat or drink. I would say that he is the most unique being we have ever seen."

"Huh!" said Skye.

"Skye, I need you to find out anything on a tribe of Native Americans called the Kawatchi, as according to Kal on his Earth they were awaiting his arrival and had knowledge of a certain level in regards to Kal's ancestry. Fitzsimons' you need to get all data ready for Commander Hill to peruse and then scrub it from this system."

"On it AC."

"Yes Sir."

"May to all; buckle up we're landing in 5 minutes."

"Kal, buckle up."

"Already done, Agent Coulson." And with that May had begun final descent, a facility in the middle of the Nevada desert; literarily in the middle of nowhere.

"Attention all, we are coming in to Shield base Alpha One Fifteen; follow all instructions once landed. Commander Hill is in charge of this site and we will comply with her orders." Coulson announced over the comm's system.

"I will escort Kal to the interview room and de-brief Commander Hill. Fitzsimmons I want the reports in my hand by the time we disembark. Ward check supplies alongside May, gather any we need for a potential additional member until decision has been made on Kal."

"May to all: we have landed, ten minutes till you have to meet with Commander Hill."

"Ok everyone you have your orders."

"Kal if you would accompany me."

"Of course, lead the way Agent Coulson." Kal replied as he made to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n the action and story will grow but right now I am establishing the universe so to speak.**

 **Disclaimer is at the beginning of the story.**

 **Part 6:**

"Commander Maria Hill, meet Kal-el." As Coulson led them into a conference room, Kal took the time to look around and watch the woman's reactions to him. She seemed far more composed, obviously military from the look of her and she portrayed an air of authority to her.

 _SO is all the woman of shield extremely good looking?_ Thought Kal

"Hello." Said Kal as he took the seat offered to him by Agent Coulson.

"So do you prefer Kal or Kal-el?" asked Maria as she took her seat opposite him on the other side of the table, Coulson sat on the chair next to her.

"I prefer Kal."

"Ok, so Kal can you tell me why you are here?" Maria asked as she taps a button on her tablet to seal the room and record the conversation.

"As I explained to Agent Coulson, I am here by accident. I was raised on my Earth, but born on the planet of Krypton. I was found in a field after meteors came down on the town of Smallville, Kansas; as Agent Coulson told me there is no town by that name in this world. I was raised by the most wonderful parents a child could have; they took me in, fed me, raised me and loved me. My biological father Jor-el, came into my life much later as a form of artificial intelligence at first I rejected his teachings but after a while and some mistakes I agreed to the training and during this I manipulated the wrong control crystals in my fortress and opened a portal instead of for lack of better term the television."

"Back up, your Fortress, you're telling me that you had your own fortress and expect us to believe that you are no threat?" Commander Hill asked rather concerned.

"My adopted father nicknamed my den in the barn my 'fortress of solitude' and when my A.I of Jor-el sent me on a quest it lead to a part of Krypton being re-created in the Arctic as this was both isolated and ideal considering how my planet looked. The A.I created a fortress for me to train in and held the knowledge of 28 galaxies."

"The 'fortress' became a repository for the A.I of my father and from there I began to train, over 5 months ago in my timeline I faced a creature called Doomsday, he was a creation of the military leader of Krypton; a beast that could never be killed as every time he was killed he adapted and lost that weakness; in the end all we could do was bury him alive below the Earth's crust. But before that happened a friend split his human side from the beast and this human killed a great friend of mine not long after, so in order to honour the memory of my fallen friend I agreed to complete the training I was offered."

Both the Commander and Agent were surprised that this man before them openly admitted to burying an 'immortal' creature alive.

"So is this the failure resulting in that scar of yours?" Coulson questioned, as even though he and Kal had talked he did not know the full story.

"What scar? I thought the reports said he could not be harmed." Maria had looked over the breakdown of the report and would read it in full later.

At this Kal stood up and simply raised his shirt so she could see.

"Fuck." Was all Maria could say, she looked at the scar once again before Kal lowered his shirt and sat down again

"So you fight for your Earth?" asked Maria, trying to move on from that scene "Why do you want to protect people?" _How much pain did he go through to get that?_ The thoughts played around in her head, as from the report she saw that he had survived a fall from space, form freaking space! So how much force did it take to scar him?

"I have always tried to protect people first from the mistake caused by my coming to Earth and later as a means to inspire everyone that there is a better world out there; the symbol on my chest both the one I wear for people to see and the one I carry always are the symbol in my language for hope. I put this symbol, this shield on so that where ever I go I can bring hope to everyone."

 _So I have mixture of Stark, Thor and Cap on my hands; I don't know if we have a new ally or a god damn potential nightmare on our hands._ Maria thought to herself, as she won't deny the power Kal wields and the benefits it could bring but after seeing the devastation Loki caused she is hesitant to trust him outright.

"So what you're saying is that you're a protector?"

"Yes, I am and always will be a protector of man; I will help you all for now until the day I can go home, if I can go home that is."

Reed Richards could help?"

"Coulson, I need you to look into finding out if he is available to consult with us on this?"

"Of course, so meanwhile Kal will be assigned to us on the bus. I will make arrangements with the team and brief them on what is going to happen. Kal you will need to follow my orders if we encounter situations where you can be of assistance."

"Yes, sir Agent Coulson."

"I believe for the time being that you should remain with Agent Coulson as he is the most experienced handling those with your power. I want Coulson to assess you and see if we can find a way to work together, we will also help you find out if there is a way for you to get home. Maybe

 **End of the first act**

 **a/n so from here on out we will be seeing Kal's impact on the Shield episode Yes Men and then moving on through Marvel films etc... I am basing this before the events in Thor 2, so Lorelai on the loose is down to her breaking the necklace and seducing her way out of the prisons.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Act 2:**

 **A/n okay guys and gal's time to delve into Agent of Shield episode 1x15 Yes Men, twisting episode to suit story so script not accurate to show.**

 **Okay so disclaimer time, I do not own Marvel, Smallville or anything to do with them.**

 **Responses to reviews so far for the first act:**

From: coolrod (Guest)

coolrod:Ok a few criticisms first off Clark only cut off his whole human side for like one or two episodes so him going by kal is not within the character at all. Secondly Clark is still very paranoid there is no way he would be so forthcoming with his secret especially to any government agency. Last but not least Clark and Skye must happen here and maybe join the avengers.

Hi coolrod and thanks for your review, in regards to this I will state that this is an AU fanfic; Clark is going by Kal because he choose this, and yes in the series he only went by Kal a couple of times but he is trying to embrace his heritage in this. Second in the part where he is in the diner I showed some of his thought process that the Marvel world knew about aliens already, that they accept heroes here and he is also different to the Clark we know. I am trying to keep him similar but this is a story of change, he has embraced who he is. Clark and Skye is not happening here and you will see my reasoning for this later on; secondly why should Skye keep having all the fun as she seems to get the most pairings in fanfics of this type.

 **Part 1:**

"Well this is boring!" said Skye, "When is anything going to happen."

"Oh Skye!" said Simmons "You did not just say that" said Fitz, even Ward had a look on his face that said 'idiot' as they all sat around Skye keeping her company.

A short time later a car pulls up outside a road side shop; its occupants the Asgardian Lorelai and Jimmy the guy under her spell.

"I got to grab something real quick; I will be right back my love." Jimmy said as he went into the shop, meanwhile the bikers near the shop spot Lorelai.

"Get a look at that!" Said the lead biker "Hey darling, gal like you could have any man you want. Why did you marry the little dude, he loaded?"

"HE is not my husband; I took him from his bride earlier today. I need to him to provide safe passage." Lorelai said with a tone of disgust, they thought he was worthy of being her consort!

"Hey if you're in trouble darling, you can lay low here, this is as good a place as any." Thinking this could be a good way into her pants, after all what damsel doesn't like a knight in shining armour coming to her rescue; he fires up and rev's his bike hoping to impress.

"Oh, what kind of a beast is that?" an intrigued Lorelai asks, these seem better men for her army than the one she has used so far; her voice beginning to work it's spell as the men around her came under its effects.

"It's a beast all right." He says as he revs the engine again "A 1987 heritage softail, you can hop on if you want."

"How grand. What is your name?"

"My men call me Rooster."

"You have men, more than what is here and you are their leader?"

"Yeah, last time I checked. So are you coming darling?"

Lorelai smiled and slid onto the bike, just as Jimmy came out "Hey where are you going my Love?"

"End him and I will reward you." She whispered into Roosters ear, turning the bike around Rooster drew his piece and shot him twice in the chest.

Lorelai simply laughed as he pulled away on the great beast, _at last I am free and now Midgard is mine to rule._

Back on the bus, Simmons is checking in on her most awkward patient to date and see's threw the window that Skye is trying to escape the bed again.

Banging hard on the window she gets's Skye's attention.

"Damn it, every time." Skye says in a stress and annoyed voice as Simmons walks in.

"Get back in bed, Skye."

"It's like you have a sensor for whenever my butt lifts off the bed."

"Back in bed."

"Really Jemma all you had to do is ask, if you wanted me in bed that badly." Skye said teasingly, Jemma on the other hand lost her voice for a few seconds.

"Look I could do with stretching my legs. I have colour in my cheeks, my breathing is good. No fire like pain as I move, pleasssssssssssssse Simmons." turning on the puppy dog eyes as she smiled at Simmons.

Jemma chuckled, "You mean you want to stretch your legs to Kal's bunk and check in on him?"

"What, no! I just want to get back to being me." Skye says with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"The answer is still no!" Simmons states as she checks Skye's readings.

"Well I can at least check on the cameras." Moaned Skye, as she began to look in on Kal via her laptop, after all she needed to make sure the newbie was doing okay.

Ward enters, checking in on his Rookie; "Hey bad time?"

"No, please say you're here to bust me out!" hopes Skye as she points to Jemma, then closing the laptop as Kal is not on any camera.

"The Warden has extended house arrest." Skye' says in what she thinks is a good English accent.

"Awful, absolutely bloody awful accent." Jemma says as she leaves.

"I must look terrible." Skye complains to Ward.

"I've seen worse."

"Wow thanks"

"No I mean, you look better than when you were dying."

"You swing and a miss, Ward." Skye says trying hard not to chuckle and give's her SO one of her best smiles.

"It's good to see you smile again."

"Is that an actual real compliment from the tin-man?"

"Hey!" and with that they settle down and start to talk about all that's been happening lately.

Coulson is sitting in his car waiting for Sitwell; his mind tormented by what has happened to Skye _"No. Don't give it to her."_

As he is lost in his flashback, Sitwell pulls up in a car and parks next to Coulson.

"You know when a friend asks a favour, they usually do something nice like take me to dinner; buy me a nice bottle of wine." Sitwell says, bringing Coulson out of his thoughts.

"Want to go to a movie, hold hands? Ok, but first I need to ask you a question."

"No I don't know where Fury is and don't look shocked you're making a lot of noise. Just how many favours did you call in?"

"Clearly it was not enough." Said a rather annoyed Coulson, just how far did he have to go to talk to his boss?

"Look you need a favour, the fine. But the boss doesn't want to be found, then he won't be; I remember you did something similar once, oh and speaking of that how was Tahiti?"

"It sucked." And with that Coulson drove off.

Later back on the bus, they have all gathered; even Kal has joined in, being dragged along by Fitzsimmons as they found him brooding in his room.

"We have received new orders; Shield has detected massive energy readings in the sky above California/ Nevada border." May said as she brought up the info on the display.

"Another one?" asked Fitz, Kal looked up intrigued _Maybe Jor-el has sent one of his friends to get him home._

"Where's Coulson?" asked Ward, "Taking some personal time" was all May replied with as she carried on with the briefing.

"Now back on subject, these readings match those of New Mexico and London; so we are dealing with an Asgardian."

Kal's little bit of hope went out.

"Is it Thor?" asked a clearly excited Fitz.

"Not sure, but we are the welcome wagon."

"Ok, so no cause for concern right? Asgard's are our friends, right?" said Fitz, as he thought over who else it could be.

"Loki wasn't!" said Ward.

"Well if Kal is up for it, we could use the help." May said

"I'm in and besides they may know of a way to help me get home."

 **A/n well time to meet Sif, how will she react to Kal and what will Lorelai do to get him.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so disclaimer time, I do not own Marvel, Smallville or anything to do with them.**

 **Act 2, Part 2:**

California, Nevada.

The team are making their way towards the readings, with several shield cars following them.

"Fitz?" said Ward.

"Yeah, we're definitely close, but it's a bit of a crap shoot. This is still science that we don't understand." Kal raised an eyebrow at him, "Ok, some of us don't understand and on that subject you want to help us out with that."

"No, you are not ready." Said Kal, remembering the lessons of Jor-el; just because you have the knowledge does not mean they are ready to hear it and even he is still trying to get his head around the physics involved.

"What?" said Fitz?

"Just because my people understood it, does not mean you are ready for it. If I gave you this information what would Shield do with it, would they give it freely to all or would they horde it?"

"He has a point, we need to earn it for ourselves." said May, as she looked at the road ahead.

"There seems to be a lot of that going around lately. So, has Coulson talked to you about why he changed his mind on giving Skye that injection?" Wards asked May.

"No, he's keeping it to herself." May says to Ward, as it is clear that she is frustrated that her friend is not telling her anything about it.

"Guys, massive energy surge; it's three times the level of the last one."

"How close is it Fitz?" asks May.

Right in front of them a portal opens as they slam on the breaks as an armoured woman of striking beauty appears before them.

"Yeah, Asgardian." says Ward.

"Running facial recognition... Okay got it, no name but I can confirm she was in New Mexico fighting alongside Thor. She's on our side" says Fitz.

They all exit the car, "Stand down she's a friendly."

"You are of Shield?" asks Sif, as her eyes drift to Kal and they look into each other.

"yeah." Ward answers.

"I am Lady Sif and your world is in grave danger."

A short drive later and back on the bus, we find Coulson and May having a talk in private.

"She's a warrior, saw her fight in New Mexico... climbed a giant metal killing machine and speared it with her sword; it was pretty bad-ass."

"She says she needs Shield's help to find someone. Are you up for this Phil?"

"I'm fine."

"'Fine' doesn't look like, not on you. You've been gone more often than not and whatever's bothering you... I'm here." May says, as she hopes to reach her friend.

"I know, now how about we go join them?" Phil says as he heads to join the others and Lady Sif in the lab.

Kal, Fitz and Ward are in the lab with Sif as Coulson walks in followed by May and as Sif see's Coulson she draws her blade.

"What dark magic is this; Thor said you perished at the hands of Loki."

Kal reacting grabs the blade and holds it in place with ease, Sif looks at him in surprise she did not think a mortal other than the Hulk could match an Asgard for strength.

"Easy Kal, and for the record Thor was right... for awhile anyways. But Loki wasn't the only one with a trick up his sleeve." Coulson said as he playfully shrugged his shoulders.

Kal retracted his hand and smiled at Sif, "Thor will be pleased to hear it, as he considers you a friend."

"I feel the same, which is why I'd prefer he hear it from me, if that's okay?"

"Of course, now who are you? You are not mortal that is for certain." Sif asked as she looked at Kal, allowing her sight to shift to see the aura around him and she gasped at the sheer power this man held; he could rival the Gods of Asgard. "Are you a god?"

"No, but some have placed that title upon me." As Coulson is the only to hear of that so far, the room is shocked but also when they thought about it they are not surprised.

"My name is Kal-el; the Kawatchi people refer to me as Naman. I am not from this world or realm as you call it, I came here via portal similar to yours and I need help to return home."

"Kal-el, it suits you. I have a mission here to complete, but I can take you before the All-father once it is done as he may have the knowledge to help you." Said Lady Sif, as a feeling of lust stirred within her as she couldn't help but wonder what this man/god would be like upon the field of battle; after all she was the goddess born for war.

"I thank you Lady Sif." _I have not seen anyone that can compare to her, Lana's beauty in comparison pales and even Lois's fire seems less._

"I am hunting an escaped prisoner named Lorelai; 600 years ago she used her powers to wreak havoc across the nine realms."

"What kind of powers are we talking about? Strength? Speed?" asked Ward.

"Sorcery, she bends the will of men to her own purposes." says Sif.

"Only Men, her powers don't work on women?" asks May.

"No, Men have an inherent weakness that we do not share."

"Can't imagine what she is talking about." says Fitz, as the rest of the men shake their heads, except for Kal.

"The very sound of her voice can ensnare, but for the rare man that can resist, it's her voice joined by her touch that overpower his will."

"So how do we stop her?"

Sif takes out what appears to be a necklace "With this, it prevents her from speaking. Lorelai wore one like it for centuries until she escaped; in our failure we did not see the wear that she was putting up the necklace, subtly biding her time she slowly broke down the locks holding it to her. She seduced and ensnared some guards, with their help she made her way into the unknown void and found her way here."

"Do you know where she is now?" asked Ward.

"No, but we need to start at the point of her origin into this world."

"Ok, we need to search for any disturbances as it is mostly small towns; check police reports etc.. scan the news sites and find a lead on her." May ordered as Coulson spoke to Kal and Sif.

"Kal and Lady Sif, a word in my office please."


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so disclaimer time, I do not own Marvel, Smallville or anything to do with them.**

 **Act 2, Part 3:**

"I wanted gold and you bring me paper" screamed Lorelai at Rooster, she was now dressed in black leathers provided by Rooster to help her blend in.

"It's cash, it's like gold; this is our currency here."

"And who is the ugly woman?"

"That Ben Franklin, used to be the President of this whole country; our leader."

"And woman, they can rule this land?"

"You would be the first." said Rooster.

Lorelai smiled "Yes I will."

A woman enters the bar and seeing Rooster with another woman she becomes angry and lunges at him, only to be held back by one of his men.

"What the hell, Duane? I have been texting you all day, worried sick. I thought you were dead in a gutter somewhere."

"Don't babe, there's nothing to worry about. I turned my phone off cause the noise was bothering Lorelai."

Looking at the woman before her "Are those my clothes, why is she wearing my clothes Duane!"

"Who is this Duane she speaks of?"

"Its, uh... thats me. My name, my real name's Duane. She calls me that cos she is my wife."

"Yeah" says the wife.

"So do you prefer her to me?" Lorelai asks as she touches Roosters arm, re-affirming the bond.

"She is nobody next to you."

"Nobody? Really Nobody owns this bar. You know what, get out. We are closed, now out."

"I tire of this noise, Rooster. Make it stop." as she points to his wife.

Rooster grabs his wife around the throat and strangles her "Sorry baby, but you're just making too much noise."

Back on the bus Coulson and Sif are going over the police reports within 100miles of the point of origin.

"These are the reports of everything in the last 48hrs. When you want to sift through the information, you just..."

"I am familiar, Coulson. It's an antiquated system, we and other realms had it long ago." Referring to the tablets and screens Coulson is using.

Coulson was struck by a thought "you've visited other realms, seen different species, aliens and such; have you ever encountered any that were blue?"

"Yes, of course." replied Sif.

"Any names to go along with that?"

"Uh, Interdites, Levians, Pheragots, Kree and Sarks to name a few; the Frost Giants tried to conquer Midgard a millennia ago, but we the Asgard drove them away." Replied Sif, curious as to Coulson's train of thought.

"Rest assured Coulson, that none of come by way of Midgard in a long time. Besides your new friend Kal, there has been little of note in terms of visits to your planet; well besides Loki."

"On the subject of Kal, you have offered to take him to Asgard to see if he can acquire help to get home; but tell me this Lady Sif, why are you so willing to help a stranger who is not even of this world let alone 'realm'?" asked Coulson.

"You have glimpsed his power, but I can see it; the power this man wields is that of a god and he is only still young. It will grow and as much as he is bound to Earth, there will come a time when he will feel as if he lives in a world made of glass, if that has not already come to pass. He will need those who understand the strength he wields and whilst we may be able to help him go home, what if he cannot get home? What then, are you equipped to help someone like Kal?" she recalled her glimpse of Kal's power earlier and wondered just how strong he could become.

"I had not thought that far ahead, as in the little time we have come to know him he seems to switch between that of a typical farm boy to the god which you described. In some ways it is hard to see Kal as a god; in a lot of ways he reminds me of the Captain, lost and needing to re-learn his place in the world. I will help him as much as I can but I do see and understand your reasoning. He is not our prisoner; he is free to leave if he wishes; besides I do not think we could stop him if he wanted to leave."

"No, you could not." As Sif carried on looking through the reports as she was listening to Coulson, her eyes were drawn to a theft by a gang of men on Harley bikes.

"It's happening faster than I feared. Lorelai's amassing men, gold and weaponry; she has begun to build her army."

"I'll get Fitz and Ward on this." said Coulson as he called through instructions to the two men in question. "Could you see if Kal is up for joining us?" Lady Sif nodded and went to find Kal.

10mins later in the Lab:

"Sir we have traced the men to a biker bar called Rosie's Oasis; it's probably where Lorelai's hanging out. We are 15mins out; local support is meeting us in 10." Ward said over the comm's.

"Good. You can show off these beauties." Fitz said, as he pulled of a cover on the table revealing the new line of his guns.

"These are all night-night guns?" Ward asked as he began to examine them, very impressed as he handles a new pistol as he tried it out for weight.

"You lost the ounce."

"Yes and tripled the stopping power, but they're called ICER's now."

"About time, sorry Fitz but the night-night name was a bit poor."

May walked in at this point and went "Whoa" as she picked up a pistol to check it out.

"Thought you didn't like guns." Commented Ward as he watched May expertly check the gun in her hand.

"No, I always said if I need a gun, I will take one. We'll need these, when you're up against people who are being controlled, sometimes it's hard to distinguish friend from foe." Thinking back to Bahrain, May shivered internally and wondered what could have happened if she had these guns back then.

As May is deep in thought Coulson walks in on the end of Mays speech and says "This way, we can take out either."

"Where's Lady Sif?" asks Fitz, but as the words leave his mouth both Sif and Kal land on the cargo floor after deciding to skip the stairs.

"Shall we?" says the Lady Sif, and smirking Kal and the others leave with her to get in the cars.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so disclaimer time, I do not own Marvel, Smallville or anything to do with them.**

 **Act 2, Part 4:**

Rosie's Bar:

They arrive outside the bar to find the local police waiting for them. Sif and Kal take a quick glance around.

"Lorelai's tastes run towards palaces, castles; this is far more humble than her usual abode." Sif states to those with her.

"It's not the place, but the manpower." Ward says, as he looks around; his eyes constantly shifting to take in everything going on.

Coulson approaches the police officers, "Have you seen the suspect, what kind of manpower are we looking at?"

The older policeman, a tubby man with a greying beard says "Yes, we have and she is beautiful."

He draws his gun but before he could even get a shot off, the gun is gone from his hands and he finds himself met with the fist of Coulson as Kal drops the crumpled guns to the floor.

"Thanks, Kal." Coulson says as Ward shoots the other officer with an ICER who is still in shock at the speed with which the man before him had moved.

Inside the bar Lorelai was questioning Rooster as to what is going on.

"It seems we've caught the attention of the law." Rooster answered as he checked his gun.

"You swore you would fight for me!" Lorelai screamed in frustration, _why is that the law pursues me wherever I go._

"And I will, but they got a lot of firepower out there. I mean hell they got some freaky dude who moves like lightning and a medieval-times chick with a sword for fucks sake!"

"Sif is here!" Lorelai seethed.

"Kill them all!" and with that some of the men moved out of the bar and opened fire, the rest remained to guard their Lady.

"Sif provide cover, I will handle this." Kal ordered as he blurred and shot away at incredible speed.

Sif, reacting immediately kicked a trailer in front of the Shield agents "Rather literal interpretation. Thank you." said Coulson

They had noticed in the time it took for this to happen that all gunfire had ceased, "All clear" said Kal from behind them.

Turning in surprise they noticed that there was a pile of unconscious men and a load of broken guns next to Kal.

"Uh, thanks." said a shocked Ward, "Sir, I suggest we move on Lorelai."

Lorelai meanwhile watched on as the most beautiful man she had ever seen had moved with a speed that rivalled that of the swiftest gods but he was not of Asgard that she was certain, with him she would not need an army; she finally found her consort.

As the shield team swept in, she called the last of the men she had left to defend her; Sif burst in first as she was the best able to handle Lorelai; they did not need for Kal to fall under her sway.

"Lorelai... still manipulating men to do your dirty work, I see."

"And I see you're still a step or two behind."

Sif steps towards her "You know how this must end, Lorelai. So come willingly." a steel edge creeping into her voice.

"You mistake me for someone who fears you, I've bested you before or have you forgotten?" she gestures to the men that are left "Tear her apart."

The bikers attack but they are only a stall tactic for Lorelai to escape, as Sif is dispatching them with ease Lorelai escapes out the back of the bar only to find Ward waiting for her.

"Drop to the floor, now." Ward says as he raised his gun to her face, but Lorelai swiftly swipes his arm upwards as she grabs the gun and palms it from his hands. "You are a warrior, but there is a darkness in you."

"I know, but you don't scare me." Ward says as he moves back slipping into a defensive stance; Lorelai smirks as she quickly pounces grabbing Ward by the throat "You will be a fine warrior, a leader in my army."

"I follow you, always my Lady" and with that she releases Ward and orders him to follow her and she comes upon the man she saw earlier; Rooster shoots him but the bullet literally flatten as it hit his forehead and dropped to the floor. Lorelai gestures for Ward to move from his line of sight, to wait in the background to help if needed.

"What are you?" asked Rooster, as the freak grabbed him and with a simple tap to the head Rooster dropped unconscious to the floor.

"I'm not from around here." Kal said, but as he went to turn around he found Lorelai, the description Sif had given was true.

"Are you a god?" asks Lorelai as she changes her voice, laying in the magic that sways men to her.

"I am no god, now put your hands behind you back and get on your knees." Kal said as his eyes began to glow a demonic red.

"Men kneel before me; I do not bow to them." Lorelai would never admit it, but those eyes of fire unnerved her.

"Need backup here, Lorelai is behind the back of the building." Kal called into the comm's.

Lorelai moved swiftly and hit Kal, but in shock she ended up cradling her hand as she felt the pain spread through her arm.

"What are you?"

"I'm Kryptonian, my mind is beyond yours."

"You should be bowing to me, I have touched you; you should be mine."

"I will never be controlled again." Kal swore at her, not noticing Ward moving behind him as Ward draws and shoots Rooster in the stomach.

Kal had been distracted, his attention solely on Lorelai; so much that he heard the shot too late, the bullet flaying the man's stomach as he began to bleed out.

"Save him or stop her, you can't do both." Ward said coldly as he moved to Lorelai's side.

Kal took one look and grabbed Rooster as he sped to the nearest hospital, better to save a guilty man than to let him die.

Ward meanwhile has holstered his gun as he leads Lorelai to a bike; and a few moments later they are taking off "Take me to somewhere grand, deserving of a ruler, a queen."

Ward smiled "I know just the place."


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so disclaimer time, I do not own Marvel, Smallville or anything to do with them.**

 **Act 2, Part 5:**

The shield team were back at the bus alongside Sif and Kal had all gathered together to discuss what to do going forward, an angry Sif lead the conversation "Lorelai's trachery remain unchanged, no matter the world." But on the inside she was glad that Lorelai had not got her hands on Kal, it would be hard enough to capture Lorelai on her own and she made have had a small moment of jealously as Kal told her that Lorelai tried to sway him to her.

"We'll find them, every agent in the area is out looking. We are scanning the reports, anything of note from police reports to social sites." Agent Coulson tried to placate an angry Sif, he knew Ward's capabilities, his skills and he was sure this is why they had evaded them so far.

"Kal made the right call, we could not let a man die; he was not in control of his actions." said Agent May.

"I understand, but the collar has been broken; so now short of death we have no means to end her enchantment." Sif said as she held up the collar, for them to see "I'll take that, I will see what I can do." Said Fitz and with that he took the collar and went off to get started.

"Sif, Kal you both rest up. We will need you both for this and you need to be at the top of your game, oh and Sif try not punch a hole in plane." Coulson said as he left the room to check in on Skye.

Coulson found her in her hospital room, looking over reports on her laptop alongside her was Fitzsimmons both working away.

"So Wards what? Like a pod person?"

"No, according to Lay Sif, the men Lorelai controls don't forget who they are or what they know; she just become's the embodiment of their desires." Stated Coulson, as he looked on concerned at his consultant; she had managed to worm her way into his heart and if he admitted it she was quickly becoming the daughter he never had.

"So once we find them, we can break her mojo or whatever and get Ward back?" said Skye.

"Yes, once the collar is back around Lorelai's neck, the enchantment ends, but thats the problem as the collar got caught in the bar fight with the bikers; it took a hit. Fitz do you think you can fix it?" asked Coulson.

"Well, the metal it's similar to the berserker staff." said Fitz.

"But it presents its own set of countless variables." said Simmons.

"Well get to work, you got a couple of hours max." ordered Coulson.

Fitz leaves, anxious to get started; as he leaves Skye asks "So what can I do? And you better not say nothing or tell me to sit here whilst Wards missing!"

"Wards got drop boxes and storage lockers all over the world; they're filled with currency, weapons and ID's alongside a bucket load of other equipment. He's going to use that, keep them off grid and you're the best radar we have, so find them."

As Coulson turns and heads out the room Simmons follows "Sir may I have a moment. It's about the GH-325."

Coulson concerned but also getting tired of her questioning turns and asks "Have you found something?"

"No, I've hit a wall because of the limited resources; the drugs chemical make-up is unknown to me and that it startling it its own right."

"We've been over this Simmons!" anger began creeping into Coulson as Simmons request once again to send Skye's blood to HQ for further study.

"Not happening, not an option!"

"Why? I don't need to explain the benefits of this drug, you've experienced them first hand." replied an irate Simmons.

"No, that's an order and this discussion is over!"

"That's not good enough anymore sir, I have a duty to you as my commanding officer but I also have a duty as a Shield scientist to pursue this, to save lives!"

"Two men laid down their lives over this to keep this drug hidden and we don't know why and until I can speak with Fury and get some answers, then it stays in house. Focus on the mission, Lorelai has Ward and we have no idea where she has taken him."

As Coulson leaves Simmons, Ward and Lorelai are pulling to Caesars' Palace, Las Vegas.

"I am quite fortunate to have found you. You are quite resourceful." Lorelai tells Ward as they walk through the lobby and onto the casino floor.

"No I am just well trained."

"No, you are worlds apart from those men in the desert." and as she said that, she stops and places her hand on his chest.

"I'm not an idiot, I know you value me no more than those biker back there, hell I know you wanted Kal by your side more than me but the truth is I don't care." Ward says as he looks down at Lorelai, his only thoughts are that he will follow her until death.

"I don't want him, he is nothing to me; he is beyond feelings and passion is what I need right now and I want you. You're heart is full or dark anger, it makes you stronger, more ruthless and you have the rage of the berserker." As she was talking she stroked his arm, building their bond to make sure his heart beats with hers, that he will be the warrior she needs.

"You will present me with an army and I will give you a gift in return." And with that they head to their room, where she proceeds to indeed give him a gift, a night spent with her as she drags him into the room for sex.

Later on Lorelai stood staring out the window looking over the landscape of Las Vegas, they beauty of the buildings, the multitude of lights giving off their glow as Ward came to stand behind her; his hands sliding around her as he held her to him.

"When I first arrived here, I thought Earth left much to be desired. But from here it's quite beautiful; I've spent the last 600 years locked away in dark and coldness, my throat shackled, my voice taken from me."

"You will never go back there, I swear it."

"But Sif is on the hunt and she has that alien with her." Ward had told her all he knew about Kal as they travelled to Las Vegas.

"Then we take them out of the equation, eliminate the threat."

"The graves of Asgard are littered with those who underestimated Sif, do not fall for their mistakes."

"Oh, I won't. I may not know her but the people she is with, them I know."


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so disclaimer time, I do not own Marvel, Smallville or anything to do with them.**

 **Act 2, Part 6:**

Location: Sif's room on the bus (the cell/interrogation room).

Sif and Kal have been discussing how to handle Lorelai; they have also been telling stories from their pasts and Kal told her of the circumstances leading to his being here; including that of Naman.

"From what you have told me Kal, you did all you could to stop this Doomsday. You believed in your fellow Kryptonian, you tried to save him but he threw it away and from what you have said about this son of Olsen then he would have been welcomed into the halls of Valhalla. He died a noble death, a hero's death; that you do not mourn that you celebrate."

"You have given much to think upon Sif; you're culture, your life is different from any I have known yet your values of life are the same. I know Jimmy's sacrifice was not in vain as Chloe lives; I mourn the fact that they had only just begun to live their lives together, for so long all I wanted was what they have; to be with someone, to love without fear. I cannot have that, for few are my equal and I do not mean station or power they hold, I mean that they can be hurt; despite my control humans are fragile and I could easily hurt them."

"I think I understand Kal, you value everyone and you see all both men and women as equal; but you fear the harm you could do in how shall I say the heat of the moment?" Sif carried on honing her sword.

"Yes." Said Kal as heat slowly creeps up his face "But it's not just that I could live forever and it is not fair to me or the one I could love that it will last but the blink of an eye."

"You are immortal?" asked Sif, "you would be welcomed by Asgard and you would not fail to find a mate there." as she stared into his eyes, they both leaned forward as their heads began to meet.

And at that awkward point, May walks in to check on them and they fly apart.

Noticing the tension in the air, May shifted the focus and ask Sif if she could inspect her sword.

"You have experience with swords?" asked Kal as Sif watched May move the blade through a series of turns.

"Yes, but I prefer to use my hands."

"Admirable, but be warned Lorelai is quite skilled in combat." said Sif.

"So why does she co-opt men to fight for her?" asked May.

"she gets a thrill out of it, to take a man that is not hers and to command them to kill the one they love."

"Ward, the man she took he is as lethal as any." Understanding dawned on Sif as she took the meaning between Melinda's words.

"Be warned Melinda May, that your companion Ward is now her thrall. He will fight for her alone, you must not hold back." Kal too could see the reason behind the question and changing to subject he said.

"I have never had need of a weapon; a fight with me has never been on equal terms and a blade can never pierce my skin."

"Never?" asked Sif, the challenge clear in her voice and with that Kal took the blade from May and sliced it down his palm, but to his shock he drew blood.

"I thought you said never?" asked May as Sif took the sword, but she watched on as an ethereal light emanated from Kal's skin as the cut healed over.

"Sif, is that sword forged with magic?"

"You call it magic, but in Asgard both science and magic are one."

"I am weak to magic, it is the only thing that can hurt me." Despite his trust of them he did not need to reveal his other weakness.

"You trust us with this?" asked Sif

"Yes, but I do not think you would betray me." Kal said as he looked into Sif's eyes.

"No, I would not and neither will Melinda May." Sif stared at May challenging her to disagree.

"Unless you pose a threat of try to harm my team then I will keep this to myself for now." And with that May left the room.

Sif walked up to Kal and took his hand in both of hers as she marvelled at the now healed skin, and taking a piece of cloth from the bed she wiped his hand clean "You have great powers Kal and I swear that I will not tell others of how to hurt you." Kal simply smiled.

She was surprised at how she was falling under his charm, for long she has loved Thor but after talking with her queen she know Thor does not hold her in the same regard, so why should see not move on and seek a true companion. She does not know what lies in store for her in the future but she would not mind getting to know Kal more.

Kal was enjoying the touch of Sif's hands on his; he looked at this woman, this goddess before him and wondered what she was thinking about. He had given up on love in his world, Lana and Lois two women he had great feelings for but both would never truly understand him ,they could never live as long so how could he truly commit them to a life where he would never age whilst they die. But even though he had known Sif but a day, he could feel a bond to her and if he could not return home he could see where this may go.

Coulson knocked on the door and came in, "We've found her. Camera's caught sight of them and if it's wealth and men she wants then she has hit the jackpot."


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so disclaimer time, I do not own Marvel, Smallville or anything to do with them.**

 **Act 2, Part 7:**

Kal, Sif and May alongside a shield team were coming up to the room that Ward and Lorelai were staying in, at a nod from May; Sif kicked the door open.

Kal entered first, not because he was the man and wanted to take lead but because he could take the hits if needed and keep on going.

They fanned out, checking the rooms and all shouted "Clear".

"She's gone." said May.

At this Coulson entered the room "Turn this suite upside down!" and he turned to May.

"I know you said you and Ward wouldn't be a problem, but I also know you would never tell me if it was."

May took out her phone and with a hard look at Coulson she called Fitz "There are camera's everywhere in this town, track them all."

As they were doing this Ward and Lorelai had already boarded the bus and Fitz was under the spell; Simmons and Skye were secured in the medical pod and unknown to them Ward was now in control of the plane.

Kal, Coulson, May and Sif were pulling up to the bus and Fitz met them in the cargo bay "Sir, no sign of them on any surveillance around the city."

"It was a long shot, Ward knows how we work, he would know to avoid cameras" said Coulson as Sif approached them.

"Well, I've expanded the search radius, got satellite support running alongside getting the teams at the Hub involved. But on the goods new side, I fixed the collar."

"Let me inspect it to be certain, Asgardian metal is much different to the ore of this planet. Kal would you care to accompany me, you may find this of interest?"

"Of course" said Kal.

"It's in your room, Lady Sif" replied Fitz "follow me."

As Kal and Sif leave, Agent Coulson turned to May "You and Ward have had the same training, cut from the same cloth. It was you, where would you run to?"

Meanwhile Kal and Sif entered her room, but as they are commenting Fitz on his work he slams the door engaging the locks.

At once, Kal pounds on the door as Sif hits the wall; the sound and force of their blows shake the bus.

"If I was Ward, I wouldn't run; I would take out the main threat" said May, as they felt the bus take off.

In Skye's room, "Simmons were taking off, why are we taking off?"

Simmons was more interested in the pounding "I will go and investigate, you" pointing at Skye.

"Stay put, I know."

Simmons went to open the door on the pod, "Um, Skye we're locked in."

Coulson made his way upstairs, and he saw Fitz stood outside the door to Sif's room.

"Sir" said Fitz.

"Ward and Lorelai are on the bus, where is Sif, Kal and the collar?"

Fitz smiled "In there, it's why I'm standing guard. Don't want them getting out and hurting our Lady."

Catching on and playing along on Coulson suggests that he should check on the girls as Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want them getting loose and wrecking Lorelai's plans. She's the best isn't she sir?"

"She certainly is." As they have been talking, May has entered the living area of the bus; approaching her from the cockpit is Lorelai.

"Aren't you the brave one?" said Lorelai.

"You took my plane, I want it back."

"Well... we can't always get what we want, actually I can." and with that she hit May across the room, as she hit the floor May groaned.

Ward saw what was going and opens the roof of Sif's room and went to join Lorelai.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so disclaimer time, I do not own Marvel, Smallville or anything to do with them.**

 **Act 2, Part 8:**

Kal hard torn a hand hold into the skin of the plane as they were sucked out, reaching out with his other hand he had grabbed Sif. Sif herself had secured a grip as Kal pulled her down and as her grip was slipping she found Kal holding onto her and pulling her body to his.

Kal was hanging on for both of them, the stress of the winds and the forces upon him would break a lesser man; he on the other hand barely noticed, his only concern was Sif.

Ward had now joined Lorelai; she stood next to him as he reached a hand out to her.

"Ward, you don't want to do this" said May as she got up from the floor, clearly in some discomfort from the blow that Lorelai dealt her.

"This was always the plan. Cross off the freak and Sif, take the plane and eliminate anyone in our way. Now get out of her way."

"It's her plan, not yours. Fight it, Ward. I know you, you're a fighter" shouted May.

Lorelai stared at May "is this her, the beautiful warrior with a heart of ice?"

She reached up and pulled Ward down for a kiss, "His hear not beats in concert to mine and mine alone."

May shifted her stance "No reason to make this about us."

"Oh, he told me who he desired before me, but my dear; it wasn't you! Take care of her, I will retrieve Sif's sword. It will look better in my hands." and with that she left the two specialists to it.

Phil had found his way down to the med-pod and removes the pipe stopping the door opening, "where's Simmons?" but as he went to enter Simmons tried to knock Coulson out.

"Oh! What the hell are you doing?"

"Sir, are you... you?" asks Simmons.

"Of course I am! Fitz has trapped Kal and Sif in the cage, we need to get them out."

"AC, they opened the airlock they're gone!" said Skye, "They were sucked out" Simmons chipped in.

"Are you kidding me? She's Asgardian, she still out there and you seem to be forgetting Kal; he would never let them be sucked away. Now Skye unlock it and let them in. Simmons you're coming with me."

Fitz meanwhile had let Lorelai into the cage, so she could retrieve the sword. As Lorelai enters Kal appears and speeds out shutting her in the room with a rather angry Sif.

Taking hold of Fitz he taps him gently on the head as Simmons and Coulson appear in the corridor. Kal lowers Fitz to the floor, they all look down and Simmons says "Poor thing, he's always getting knocked out isn't he."

"Can you get me back in there, Sir?" asks Kal.

In the cage, Lorelai and Sif circle each other; Lorelai and Sif lunged for the sword and it broke in two, they each raised a blade to each other.

"Why can't you leave me in peace, take your new man and return to Asgard" screamed Lorelai.

"Kal is not mine! And I will never leave another world to your rule!"

"Are you sure he is not yours?" she asked as she swung the sword at Sif's throat, ducking back out of the way Sif replied "My heart has no place in this, I have orders to bring you back."

Lorelai laughed as she dodged Sif's swing "All these years, and you're still the same Sif; doing as you're told, heeling at the feet of those who command you... never to get what you desire, not Haldorr, not Thor a man who considers you more pet than woman."

"I follow my king's wishes."

"You see, that's the difference between us; you follow where as I lead."

Ward and May meanwhile are pulling out all the stops, neither holding back as they fight across the room.

"Kill me, you have to kill me Sif. I will never go a back to that place!"

Ward ducks as May kicks out, they begin to trade blows: Wards boxer fists against the smooth, calm flowing moves of May.

"You think I will let you off that easy!" shouted Sif as she front kicked Lorelai, sending her into the wall.

"Why, it's what you want; I can see it in your eyes. Or would you rather hear about how I took you lover and how he followed me round like a dog." Lorelai replied as she thrust her sword at Sif's stomach, Sif moved out of the way and slammed her own blade down disarming Lorelai. Sif slams her elbow into Lorelai's chest, robbing her of air and in a swift move she put the necklace on her and watched in satisfaction as it grew over her face.

"You were saying?" mocked Sif.

Back to May and Ward, "Sorry about this" Ward called out as he went to finish May; but at the last second he stops.

"whoa, May. Wait, I'm sorry it's me okay. I'm back."

"He's telling the truth" Kal says as he carries Lorelai in followed by Sif.

May nods "Good to know" and with that she slaps Ward hard.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so disclaimer time, I do not own Marvel, Smallville or anything to do with them.**

 **Act 2, Part 9: final part of act 2, short chapter in the lead up to Kal in Dark World.**

Sif and May were talking, "My apologies, the damage caused to your flying boat was unfortunate."

"Its seen worse" said May as she assessed the damage, Coulson walking over to them.

"I assure Melinda May, Lorelai will be punished severely for the crimes against your people."

"It must have been hard for you, after everything she did to move past it, to let go" said Coulson.

"Odin ordered her back alive, as one of his warriors, I bow to his will."

"Regardless of the cost?" asked May

"Much like your Shield, we are bound by our code. I am honoured to have fought beside you both. I hope to count you among my friends."

"Of course" said Melinda, holding out her hand with Sif grasped and smiled "Now I must take my leave, Kal has agreed to join me."

"He has told us, he may not have been here long but please watch out for him" asked Coulson.

May shook her head, that heart of his is going to get him killed again she thought.

"I will watch out for him." Sif replied as she left to secure Lorelai and meet Kal outside.

The team had gathered a short while later to say goodbye, "Kal you are always welcome here, so don't be a stranger." Coulson said as he reached out to shake Kal's hand.

"Of course Sir and we still haven't discussed your obsession with that car!" Kal laughed as he nodded to everyone, "It was nice to get to know you all and thank you for your aid, as long as I am around you can call on me to aid you."

Everyone said goodbye and wished him luck even Ward.

Kal stood by Lorelai and Sif, "Hiemdall, brother open the Bi-frost."

Kal watched in awe as he could see the sky changing, the beauty of the portal descending upon them as he felt himself pulled from the land.

"Right everyone back to it, May I need a damage report on the Bus. Ward, Fitz inventory everything. Simmons check in on Skye then the two of you needs to start on your share of the reports. Now move everyone."

 **We are leaving Earth for a little while now as Kal's adventure shifts into Thors Dark World, but we will return Phil, Skye and company for more adventures soon.**

 **Dark World will be added to this story so no need to look for it elsewhere, I already have the first few chapters down and half of the film is now transcripted.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shield meets Shield Act 3: Thor the Dark World Prelude**

Hey guys, welcome back to the latest update of my fanfic of Kal and his adventures in the world of Marvel.

Ok so we left off at Kal being taken to Asgard at the end of the Shield episode of Yes Men, as I stated before the Dark World hasn't happened yet and this will be my take on how Kal alters the outcome of the battle of the Aether.

So I would like to thank all who have read and followed this story so far.

Disclaimer: I write here at the start of this Act that I do not own Smallville, Thor or any of the marvel/ dc universes. The Disclaimer for this act is to be found here and I will make a reference to it at the beginning of each part.

 **Act 3, part 1:**

 **Disclaimer is at the beginning of this act.**

 **Okay Guys and Gal's the first few acts are going to be about Kal settling into Asgard and bonding with its wacky gods and their wise king.**

Kal looked on in wonder at the sight that greeted him as they emerged from the Bi-frost, this was Hiemdall he recalled; now Kal was not a small man by a long shot but Hiemdall made him feel small and the sword was rather imposing as well plus there's the whole magic thing that Asgard has going.

"Sister, you have returned. I see you did not fail, but then have you ever in what you set out to do" said Hiemdall, "Guards take Lorelai to her new cell; Odin has made this one very special just for you."

Lorelai was dragged off kicking and what they thought would have been screams, as Hiemdall watched them to leave he turned to Kal.

"Thank you for the aid you gave my sister; you are welcome here Kal and word has been sent to Odin and he awaits your presence."

"Thank you brother, come Kal."

Horses waited for them and without hesitation Kal ably swung himself into the saddle of the one Sif indicated, for the first time a Kryptonian's eyes fell upon Asgard and for a farm boy from Smallville it was an eye opener. Asgard stood before them in all its glory, the warmth radiating from the golden towers to the ever shifting colours of the Rainbow bridge, the void below them was so vast that even his vision could not see the end to the depths.

"You are familiar with horses?" asked Sif, as she watched the look of wonder pass over Kal's face.

"Yes, we had them on the farm which I grew up on. I learnt to ride at a young age." And with that he heeled his horse into a steady run.

Sif laughed and set off to catch him; as she passed him a smile graced her face and looking at Kal he smiled back at her. They brought their horses into a gallop and raced over the bridge to the gates of the city; the stars that passed underneath them as they raced side by side, the wind blowing Sif's hair, Kal's laugh as Sif tried to distract him and their fight for dominance in the race brought great joy to each of them.

For Kal it was a reminder of the times he rode across the fields of Smallville, of being with friends as suppressed feelings began to come once again to the foreground of his mind. Sif meanwhile found herself enjoying the simple feeling of sharing something with one who saw her as not just a warrior but a woman.

As they reached the edge of the city, they urged their mounts into one final sprint and Sif won easily as despite Kal's impressive skills with a horse, she knew the abilities of her own mount very well.

"That was fun" said Kal, "It has been a while since I had the chance to a ride and he is a magnificent horse" and he quickly dismounted, stroking the side of his horse as it sought the trough of water.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" Sif said that the stable boys came to collect the horses "Now Kal we need to head to see Odin, All-father and King of Asgard."

Kal followed Sif as she marched though the city and into the halls of the palace, eyes turned to stare at him and many a lady followed his movements with a lustful eye; he still wore the clothes of a Shield specialist and as such they left little to the imagination.

As they neared the throne room, the guards opened the doors as they already had instructions to let them pass and there sat on the throne of Asgard was its king, to his left was his wife and standing to his right was Thor.

Lady Sif reached the base of the throne and dropping to one knee she bowed with her right arm across her heart, Kal copied her actions not wanting to cause offense.

"Rise Lady Sif and you Kal-el stand so we may get to know you." Odin commanded and with that they did.

"Lady Sif, you have fulfilled your duties as always; go now and join you friends and celebrate your victory. Rest assured that Lorelai is in a far more secure cell now, she will not grace your presence again."

"Thank you my King" bowing and turning to her Queen "Queen Frigga, Thor I bid you goodbye. Kal you are safe here with them, i will return when you are done or if they call for me" and with that Sif bowed and then walked away.

Kal looked on at Odin and tried to read him, to gauge his reactions; he thought back to his teachings and remembered that sometimes it is best to wait and see what the other will do before reacting.

"Kal-el or do you prefer Naman?" Odin said, Kal smiled as he said "I prefer Kal."

"Little is not known to me and I have watched you since Hiemdall informed me of your presence on Midgard or what you call Earth. You have many names young warrior and I feel you will have more to come. I have known of you're coming to this realm for many years now, yes you came here by an error of your making but sometimes the Norn's weave what we need and it comes to be regardless of how well we would want to fight it. You will change the fate of this universe much like you have influenced your own already, I know of your deeds through both the Norn's and my own learning's. I cannot promise you a return to your universe but I will help you all I can."

"Thank you, Lord Odin" Kal said as he bowed his head slightly, he was surprised to say the least that this god knew of him and how were they so sure he would come here?

"I know of your other name Naman, god to the Kawatchi and I have to say it suits you; you remind me of my son Thor" Frigga points to Thor "You both are strong beyond the measures of most, but you use it to protect; you Kal learned this lesson long before my son Thor and I hope you will come to see this as your home for now."

"Kal, I know we cannot hope to replace the loss of your family, your comrades but Asgard is yours to call home for as long as you need." Said Odin as he took the measure of the man before him, few would meet his one eye and hold it without flinching; he was impressed.

"Thank you King Odin and Queen Frigga"

"Kal" boomed Thor "You must join me and the others to celebrate your victory over Lorelai and to welcome you to our land."

"Excellent Thor, but first may I suggest some clean clothes for our friend" said Frigga.

"Kal you will join us for talks tomorrow and I will tell you of how I came to know of you, but for now my wife is right; celebrate, rest and we will discuss everything in the morning."

Kal bowed and Frigga descended the steps alongside Thor, "Follow us Kal" said Frigga, leaving Odin to contemplate the man he had met.

As they walked through the halls of Asgard, Thor and Frigga asked Kal about his life; they talked of his deeds and he went into more detail. Thor was impressed with this man, the trials of his life were great and worthy of the stories that could be told of them. He would be intrigued to see how Kal would fair in combat against the warriors of Asgard.

"Ah, we are at your chambers Kal" Frigga pointed to a gilded set of golden doors and opening them she led the two men in.

"This is mine?" Kal asked as he looked around, the room was massive; a bathroom was off to one side as well as a sitting area away from the bed, he was use to his bedroom or the barn and he felt out of place in this palace.

"Yes, this is yours. You are noble born, a son of the house of El and as such you are entitled to this. I have taken the liberty of arranging for clothes and armour to be made once we have your measure, but for now I think these will do" Frigga said, as she pulled out a dark blue shirt and black leather trousers alongside boots trimmed with silver armour.

"Go change" as she handed Kal the clothes and pointed to the bathroom, the tone reminded him of his mother and it was one that would take no argument.

As Kal changed he found the clothes conformed to his body rather snugly, it showed off his physique rather well. The shirt was comfortable and surprisingly the trousers fit him well, the boots were a bit tight but they should brake in well.

He saw a place to store his old clothes and exited the room, "Now you look like one of us Kal" Thor boomed as he slapped Kal on the shoulder; for the first time in a long time Kal slightly felt the blow.

"Thank you Thor and you Lady Frigga."

"It is our delight Kal, all warriors are welcome here. Now go and see the sights of Asgard and I am sure Sif is anxious to see you." Lady Frigga said with a wink and she left the room.

"Come Kal, tonight we celebrate!" and with that Thor led them to the halls of one of the private dining rooms to join Sif and his friends.

 **A/n** : I have written that Odin is accepting of Kal, I choose this because the Norse respects a warrior's deeds. Odin is one of the most powerful and all knowing beings in the Marvel universe and I believe he would be able to know and judge Kal's soul.


	17. Chapter 17

**Act 3, part 2:**

 **Disclaimer is at the beginning of this act and the beginning of this story.**

Kal woke up to something he never expected, pain and the distinct feeling that he was going to throw up; it then clicked that he had a hangover and who the hell was pounding on his door! Feeling like Doomsday was pounding away at his head he told whoever the pain in the head was to come in.

 _8pm the previous night:_

Thor had led Kal through the halls of the palace to join his friends the warriors three and the Lady Sif, they had found them sitting down to a fine feast. The table was laden with smoked meats, roasted chickens, suckling pig and plates of other delicacies, pitchers of mead and other fine beverages.

"Kal I wish for you to meet my friends, my brothers in arms the warriors three" as Thor said their names he pointed to them and they greeted Kal.

"This is Fandral", a blonde robin hood greeted Kal "Lady Sif has told us of you, welcome to our table."

"The grim looking one is Hogun," Hogun nodded to Kal and said "nice to meet you Kal."

"And last but certainly not least is Volstagg," a heavy bearded, large man smiled and reached out a hand to Kal, which he grasped. "Welcome Kal, we have a fine feast prepared and I thank you for lending aid in catching the traitorous Lorelai."

"Kal please take a seat and tell us of your deeds." Thor said as he took a seat and passed Kal a mug of mead.

Kal sat down next to Lady Sif and the smile on her face was not lost on her friends, taking a sip of the mead Kal began to tell of his life unknown to him the effect this mead would have on him he happily drank away.

"I did not know of my origins until my teenage years, I was adopted and raised by two very wonderful people; they taught me the values that which a man should live by. They had found me in a field after a meteor shower struck the area in which they lived, a town called Smallville; I was young, they guessed around 3 years old as they did not know when I was born or where for that matter. They took me in, hid my origins and protected me."

"Origins?" asked Fandral.

"Meteor Shower?" enquired Hogun.

"I am the last of my kind, I was born on another world it was called Krypton. I am the son of Jor-el, one of the leaders of my people born into the ruling house of El. A war raged on our world, led by General Zod, he was fixated on power and lusted to rule; it brought our planet to it's very knees and the cost was the destruction of my people and our planet. My father and mother Lara sent me away, I was but a new-born and they placed me in the ship they built and sent me across the stars to the planet Earth and thus I was found by Jonathon and Martha Kent; they named me Clark and they loved and raised me."

"As I grew so did my powers, I became far more than the average human and one day after saving the life of a man who for a time would be as a brother to me, my parents revealed the truth of how they found me and the ship I came earth in."

"Now as this was happening; a man was awakening from a coma, induced when the meteor storm that brought me to earth altered him."

"Altered him, how?" asked Sif.

"The remains of my planet were radioactive, some followed me to Earth where the radiation coming off of them altered humans and gifted them with abilities but they came at a price; it caused a lot of them to become unstable. The mutations ranged greatly from teleporting to the ability to tell the future; one dear lady was blinded but was granted the visions of the future, based upon who held her hand and she showed me a scene of myself surrounded by endless graves. I had outlived the human race."

"You are immortal then?" asked Fandral, who was listening with attention as this was a new tale, one not heard on Asgard before.

"Yes I am, but I have died before when my powers were taken from me and I will tell you about that later."

"You have died before?" asked a concerned Sif, it did not go un-noticed by her comrades that a look of concern and fear flashed across her eyes.

"Yes and I swear I will tell you, now as I was saying this man had awoken and he held the power to control electricity."

"He could command the lightning?" Thor asked, slightly affronted that a mortal had access to his domain.

"Yes he could, he used it to hurt those who had hurt him; but he went too far, it had driven him mad and he was going to kill my class mates for what they had done to me" at the looks they were giving him he quickly explained how he was left strung up, just like the man in question had been during the meteor shower.

"I stopped him and that was the first of many I stopped over the years, I have fought friends and foes; I have committed crimes and I have stopped them." Kal explained and told of his battles including that of Zod and how he and Lex had become enemies.

"Kal you said you had died but how did this happen?" asked Hogun, who had enjoyed the tales of Kal's life so far. How had this mighty warrior fallen and how is he here now?

"As it turned out I was not the only survivor of my people; two more had survived and had come to my home seeking me. They wished for me to join them and in their own words "turn this savage land into our utopia." They wished for us to rebuild Krypton on Earth and free their leader Zod; the one who brought about the destruction of Krypton. We fought and in the end I won but the price was my powers, I had sworn to return to Jor-el the A.I version of my father by the setting of the sun and as I had not he took my powers from me."

"He stripped his own son of power, after he had saved everyone? What kind of father punishes a son for such a heroic deed?" Thor asked in disgust, how a father could belittle his own son's accomplishments, but then he recalled what Odin had done and the lessons it taught him. Thor thought back to how helpless he had been, but also the humility it taught him to put others before his needs, to weigh the consequences of what could happen; not that he didn't still slip up from time to time.

"I swore to return and I hadn't, I cannot justify what he did but at the time I was happy to be like any other."

"What do you mean Kal?" asked Sif, as she looked on at the man before her, a man she felt glad to have met.

"I was mortal in your terms; a human free to live his life, no destiny, nothing but being able to love without fear. Until then I had never understood the joy of simple pleasures, of feeling accomplishments earned."

"I see, you have never met an equal have you? There has never been one to call brother, friend or lover? You live in a world of glass, now you see what Asgard can offer you." said Sif, a subtle tone to her voice, one of hope that this man may see her as both woman and warrior. Long had she hoped for Thor, but he was loved now by another and he returned this love with everything he had; so why couldn't Sif search for the same.

"I will not deny what you have said is true and Asgard could be a wonderful place to live, but I will always miss those I have left behind" could he find what he had been seeking, could Sif and her friends help heal the void in his heart? "But back to my tale as I see Hogun is tiring of this mushy stuff" laughed Kal, a rich baritone of a laugh that filled Sif with joy.

"I was happy for a time, but my past wouldn't leave me behind. I was dragged back into the life of saving others by my friend Chloe; she wanted my help to find out what was going on with this kid and his father, turns out the father was dead and his kid was in control of a hidden nuclear missile. To cut to it, we confronted him and I was shot; I died on the operating table after seeing Lana one last time, I awoke to find my father inhabiting the body of my friends father a vessel if he needed to intervene; he informed me that my destiny was too great and I could not die but the price for my return and my powers was that someone I loved would have their life taken in return and I did not take this well. I left and stopped the missile, it carried me into space and the explosion caused me to fall to the Earth."

"You survived falling to the Earth? Your power is impressive Kal" said Hogun.

"Who paid the price Kal?" asked Thor, a heavy burden to be placed on any man, that they should live whilst one they loved and protect should die in their place; he felt that if Kal had died in this realm he would have been welcomed open arms into the halls of Valhalla.

"My adopted father Jonathon Kent" Kal said as he remembered his father dying before his eyes, powerless to intervene.

"You loved him very much" said Thor as he could see the pain of loss in his new friends face, he himself had known loss when he grieved for his brother but he could not imagine losing his father.

"Yes I did, for a while the grief almost broke me but then I had friends who helped to build me back up again. At first I hungered for vengeance as why should the ones who committed crimes be allowed to live whilst my father was dead; but I realised that I was dis-honouring his memory and that he would be ashamed if I took a life."

"Kal, your actions speak of a son in mourning but you did not succumb to the darkness so you must not feel guilt" Hogun said as he looked Kal in the eye.

"I must confess Kal that I would have loved to have seen your adventures first hand" said Volstagg in between inhaling a leg of wild boar. This sparked an idea in Kal and he felt the medallion he wore around his neck.

"Wait I have an idea, do you have a way to show recordings?"

"Recordings, what is this?" asked Hogun.

"I have a medallion it has my memories recorded into it, I can show anyone my life but it has to be done one on one. I have slowly over the last few months with the aid of Jor-el added my experiences and memories of my life; it is like a living diary. My people used these to teach their descendants about their ancestor's lives."

"Ah, I understand. I believe Lady Frigga would know of a way or one of the other siedr wielders" said Sif, fascinated by the thought of watching Kal's life.

"Siedr, I do not know what this means" Kal said as he withdrew the medallion with his crest on.

"To use a Midgard term, magic" Thor said.

"Now I don't know about the rest of you, but it is time to drink and be merry for if I am not mistaking we are supposed to welcoming this man to Asgard" Fandral said, as he raised his tankard and downed the mead.

And things after that got a bit hazy even for Kal with his perfect memory there were gaps; a pain filled his head as the door to his chamber was banged upon.

"Kal my friend, open up! We have much to do today!" cried Thor, as he barged into Kal's new chambers seemingly unaffected by the volumes of mead he consumed the previous night.

A/n another chapter down and Kal's first time meeting Sif's friends. In Smallville season 10 it was shown that Alcohol blessed by Zatanna affected Kal, so I thought that any alcohol that could affect a god should have some impact on Kal.


	18. Chapter 18

WOW nearly 8000 views as of posting this chapter, thank you all so much for reading!

 **So to answer some of the reviews:**

So in answer to Genobeast, I would like to say thank you. I had not realised my error and when I get chence I am going to go back and edit the first chapter as this is an idiot level mistake.

Eager Fan: I have changed the rating from M to T as there has not been that level of content so far, bit it may change. I had intended it to be a lot darker, but the story has not gone there.

A Guest pointed out that Asgard does not have a yellow sun, I looked into this and on one of the many marvel dedicated sites it was pointed out that Asgard does indeed have day and night and as such may have a sun like body; so I took this sun like object as being yellow. If there was no yellow sun radiation then Kal would be only the equivalent of a strong human and would have no real place in this story.

 **Act 3, part 3:**

 **Disclaimer is at the beginning of this act and the beginning of this story.**

Kal was not enjoying the morning so far, despite his current hung over state which was thankfully disappearing as he walked in the ethereal sun lit gardens of Asgard he felt angered at his own enjoyment of the night; how could he be happy when his own mother must be going through hell, had Jor-el told them of what happened?

"You seem lost this morning my friend" Thor said as they made their way to breakfast with his parents, the eyes of many a maiden watching the Crown Prince and the newcomer as they walked.

"I am happy to be here Thor, but I was wondering about my mother and if Jor-el had informed her or my friends that I was lost to them for now."

"Yes, I can see that would be a heavy worry; but I think they would want you to live your life, no matter whether you can return to them or not. Do not deny yourself a chance to be happy."

Kal thought on this as they walked to the private dining rooms of the royal family, as they walked Thor broached the subject of them sparring as he wanted to see how Kal's martial prowess matched to his.

"I would be honoured, but I am afraid I am not trained in weapons; I have mainly always used my fists and body to do the fighting." Kal decided not to inform Thor that he had been training lately in martial arts, he felt that he needed an advantage against this man.

"Then we shall box and wrestle, my strength against yours!" and with that Thor slapped him on the back and Kal actually felt it.

A smile broke on Kal's face as he accepted, maybe he could finally cut loose a bit but he needed to test himself against Thor first as he did not know where to set his level of strength at.

"Ah, we are here Kal" Thor pointed out as two guards bowed to the price and then opened the doors to Odin's private rooms.

Kal looked around in wonder; he was raised on a farm and here he was eating with royalty, the cost of the plate he ate of would probably feed his family for a year. With care Kal ate slowly, trying to not break anything.

Frigga noticed this and immediately told Kal that he did not have to be so delicate, for if Thor with his questionable table manners could eat and not brake her dining ware then Kal would be fine, this cause a hearty chuckle to escape from Odin as his son's face blushed with embarrassment.

Odin had watched on as Kal ate and made small talk with his son, they seemed to be getting along well and he hoped that some of Kal's experiences would have Thor learn more about what it means to put others first but when the subject of the sparring match came up he eagerly joined in.

"So you and my son are going to spar today?" for was not Odin, first and foremost a warrior and this would he hoped be a fine battle between two very different warriors.

"Yes, Lord Odin" Kal was trying to make sure he abided by the etiquette he could remember from reading old stories of knights and castles.

"I am looking forward to seeing it, what is your weapon of choice?"

"None, I am not train in weapons as I informed Thor earlier. I have always used my fists or objects around me; to be honest the fights have almost always been unfair as I have always had an advantage against anyone not of my kind."

"Indeed, now I would offer you the chance to train here amongst those who could stand against you so you may learn" and he hoped that his own men would learn how to fight a being of Kal's power as it could only aid them in the future.

"Thank you, Lord Odin."

"Enough of this talks; we are at the table so leave talk of war to one side. Now Kal, I have received a message from the armourer for you to meet and be measured for the armour I will have made for you, the court seamstress will be there as well to sort out your attire."

As the Queen and Kal began to discuss his family, Thor engaged his father in talk and after a while Odin spoke again to Kal.

"Kal, Thor has told me you a way of making your memories seen."

"I have a medallion; a diary if you will that holds my memories of my life, if you can make them seen then I think it would be easier for you all, than having to go over everything one by one."

"Show me please" asked Frigga and Kal pulled of the necklace and handed her the medallion. Frigga keen to learn of something new took it in her hands as she examined it; she sent out a thread of her magic to meet with this artefact on another world, carefully exploring its workings.

The others present, were quiet as the Queen worked before them and after a few minutes she spoke "I can cast a spell over this, I can show it to however many you like but I would recommend only those who Kal has come to know so far."

"Wise council, my Queen" Odin agreed as knowledge is power and he would never deny himself the chance to learn more knowledge nor to gain insight into Kal.

"We will convene tonight here, with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three and despite what I already know about you Kal I wish to see the life that has moulded you."

"This is a marvellous piece of technology; your people were a very advanced race to create something so complex yet so simple in its look" Frigga said as she returned the medallion to Kal's safe keeping and they finished their meal in polite conversation.

Thor and Kal left not long after, following the Queen of Asgard to one of her chambers where they were met by the King's armourer and blacksmith as well as the seamstress.

"My Queen, Prince Thor it is good to see you again" greeted Fjorn the blacksmith, "So this is the one I am to make armour for?"

"Yes, old friend. I would like to introduce Lord Kal-el, last of the house of El."

"The last?" asked the seamstress Nerri.

"I am literally the last son of my people, last to be born before they became extinct" Kal explained as he greeted them both.

"Well, let's get down to business then" said Fjorn as he felt no man should have to tell that tale.

As Nerri and Fjorn set to work they began to pepper Kal with questions "What colours should we use?"

"I believe a royal blue and a deep red similar to my son's cape would suffice" said Frigga.

"Excellent choice, we can have a fine range of clothes ready by end of day tomorrow" said Nerri.

"Now as for the armour, I feel Kal should have something to honour his symbol of his house, Kal could you please draw your family's crest" asked Frigga as she handed Kal a pen and parchment.

As Kal drawed his symbol the blacksmith discussed the options of materials and they decided on armour similar to Thors but with some changes to the colours and adding the symbol to the chest plate instead of the discs that Thor had on his, Overall he would wear dark blue leather armour consisting of trousers and sleeveless tunic with the chest armour worn over the top and a red cape similar to Thors attached at the shoulders.

"Do I need to forge Kal a weapon, my Queen?"

Kal looked up from the designs that were taking place before him, "A weapon? As I said earlier I am unskilled in weapons, I normally let my fists do the talking so to speak."

Fjorn thought this over and discussed options, before they settled on gauntlets made from Uru to aid Kal in battle as both a defence against magic and an offensive option; they decided to hold off on a weapon as they did not know what Clark would be comfortable with.

"So Kal are you happy with the designs?" asked the Queen.

"I am and this is very generous of you and I thank you all."

Frigga smiled, a smile that was so warm and so welcoming "You are welcome Kal, you came to us with nothing; all of your possessions left behind. The least we could do is help you in your time of need and besides you have already helped us deal with Lorelai.

"The armour will be ready by tomorrow and now my Queen I bid you and yours farewell." Fjorn bowed and left with the designs in hand as he was already thinking through the materials required. Unknown to Kal, Frigga had slipped Fjorn a note asking for wolves to be patterned into the gauntlets, as this was on the symbols of the Kawatchi which Odin had explained to her.

"Nerri, do you have all you need?"

"Yes my Queen" and bowing she too left.

"Thor show Kal to the sparring arena and I will go and fetch your father. I expect a good show from you both" hell she may be a queen but she was an Asgardian first and foremost and she loved a good fight.

"Come, my friend we must make haste and prepare ourselves."

A/N okay all, I needed a creative way to show Kal's life to them so far and re-watching an episode of Smallville I took note of the medallion that Jor-el wore whilst he was on Earth. I thought this would be a good idea if Jor-el had instructed Kal to create one of his own, so if he had children they could one day learn from his memories.

Till next time!


	19. Chapter 19

**Act 3, part 4:**

 **Disclaimer is at the beginning of this act and the beginning of this story.**

 **So this chapter is spread over several months of Kal being in Asgard**

The sparring arena had been cleared of the warriors in training, the area off limits to all unless invited as Odin gauged the prowess of their guest.

As Odin, Frigga and Thor's friends took their seats they began to discuss the upcoming fight as Kal and Thor prepared themselves in the chambers off of the arena.

Thor had explained the rules of the match, they would use only hands and skulls; no armour and they would be stripped to the waist. As Kal removed his shirt, Thor noticed the scar.

"How did you acquire this scar my friend?"

"You will see the history of this scar though the memories I will show you all, but know this is a reminder of a promise." Kal said as he tried to move on past it.

"A warrior's scars carry great weight here my friend, do not be ashamed for they show the trials one has come through. Now Kal, let us show them what we are made of and do not hold back my friend for I will not" a smile graced Thor's face as he relished the challenge to come.

As they made their way into the arena, Kal noticed that only those he had met so far were in attendance but his eyes sought only Sif; he vowed to make a good showing of himself.

They moved to the centre of the arena and facing each other they waited for the signal to begin.

A month has now passed since their fight and Kal had found himself enjoying his time here, his walls that he put are slowly being eroded by the presence of his new found friends; Thor and Sif in particular have been spending a lot of time with him.

Kal was sat upon a balcony in the palace looking out over Asgard, his sight allowed him to see further than most and what he saw was beautiful; in the distance he could see the Great Plains, in the grounds of the city men and women were working away and in the training grounds the men trained as the young watched on. Kal thought upon what he had learned so far of Asgard and its people, he would not deny that they were a warrior people but they also had this Great Spirit about them as they embraced life in all its wonders.

He then found himself dwelling on what he had lost and what he had gained, he had spent time with Odin and Frigga discussing the science behind how he got here and they in turn discussed theories and ideas as to how he could get home, but they all failed and as far as Kal could see he was stuck here for good, not that he would ever give up on getting home; but he would live his life no matter what comes next.

Frigga reminded him of the same warmth that came from his own mother, that indefinable love that they both project and he found himself spending time accompanying her around Asgard as she in turn taught him their ways. He told her of his family and she in turn told him of hers, on the subject of his father Jonathon she has said that he sounded like a great man and as a parent she assured that any parent was proud to die to protect their children.

Odin engaged him intellectually and they found much to discuss, from the lessons he had learned from Jor-el and the lessons he had learned so far from his own experiences in life. Odin had him play chess with him, they had played for hours as both were formidable in their ability to analyse and adjust; Kal was enjoying the game they have left open as they played last night, Odin was keen to see how Kal would adjust to his new style and strategy. Odin had whilst these sessions were going on told him of his own experiences, of leading his men to the birth of his son and he enjoyed his time talking with Kal.

Over the course of the last month they had all gathered to watch Kal's memories and they had been engrossed in the deeds he had performed; they had witnessed the betrayals of his friend Lex, the love he had for Lana (Sif was very jealous but also failed to understand how Kal could like such a self centred woman), the joy he had found in Kayla and the sorrow of her death, the acts which drove him to abandon his family and the dark times of his red rock fuelled adventures in Metropolis. They learned the history of his impressive scar and the reasons for his re-acquiring of it.

Then came Alicia... A woman warped by circumstances and fuelled by her emotions; jealousy, hatred and pride. Her jealousy of Lana in the fact that even though Clark had opened up to her, he still could not let go of his 'Lana' and how she set out to kill her, her hatred of those who tried to control her and how she had killed her own father and finally her pride in her belief that there were those who should be below her for was she not smarter, more pretty and it was that all destroying emotion that brought her downfall. But then came when she was release from her therapy at that awful asylum Belle Reeve and the doctor who manipulated her; they saw how she and Clark came together again and the lengths she went to protect him and at the same time expose him, the love that they clearly had and the red rock fuelled marriage (Sif nearly broke the arms of the chair she was sat in). To the moment of her death and the shocking truth of what Clark could be capable of and his grief that followed and to his admission of never feeling freer than when he was with her of how we would be alone, at this Sif reached out and clasped Kals hand to re-assure him he was not alone anymore.

They saw him acquire new friends with great power and skill, the speedster Bart impressed Fandral with his loose tongue and quick wit. Volstagg was impressed with how much the boy could eat, whilst Hogun shook his head at Bart's antics. Sif was impressed by the skills of the Black Canary, a warrior woman like her who brooked no insult. Odin admired the skills of Oliver Queen, the dedication to learning his skill of Archery but he found Oliver possessed an arrogance that could ultimately set him down a darker path.

They all watched on Kal was banished to the Phantom Zone, Thor admired the fact that Kal or Clark as he was known to most did not give up; how he had fought back and made it back to his friends in order to protect them from this 'Zod', Odin looked on as Kal tricked Zod into touching the crystal and thought that Kal possessed great cunning, looking back at this did Kal lose on purpose to my son?

They watched the last of his memories just a few nights ago, the saw the battle with the great beast Doomsday; how Kal was willing to die to stop him, the brutal fight that led to Doomsday being buried alive and how Clark had abandoned his name and left to train with his father Jor-el.

Sif had become a big part of Kal's life. They constantly went riding together and she was slowly drawing Clark back to the foreground, he smiled and laughed more in her presence than with any other. Sif had also found her walls dropping with Kal and had told him much of her life; of her strive to prove a woman could be as good as a man. He in turn told her that women are equal, for are they not the ones who have the strength to birth a child, to allow their race to continue; so why should they be denied anything in life for if they can do that, then in Kal's mind they are able to do anything.

It has now been three months since Kal arrived, they fight he had with Thor had taught him much and he began to train harder often taking lessons from Sif and the others in fighting and weaponry.

He found the Axe to be his weapon of choice, the strength he could put behind the blow of the Uru forged blade could shatter mountains if he so choose to do. It was a single bladed axe (Think Thors hammer from the ultimates without the hammer side), the handle was 3ft long all cast in Uru with a leather bound grip.

Quite often he dined with his friends but he also spent time with the royal family, his and Odin's last game of Chess took almost three weeks to decide a winner and Kal had still yet to beat the king. He spent time with Frigga learning more and more of Asgard, she even began training him in the ways of siedr (magic), he could not cast or manipulate like others but he found a growing resistance to it and combined with his lessons from Jor-el his mind was becoming even harder to manipulate.

Thor and he had become very good friends, the two of them often found in taverns sharing tales or hunting on the plains of Asgard alongside the warriors three, Kal had friends back home but these men were more of equal footing with him; he did not need to apologise if he broke something, he did not have to hold back on a hand shake or 'too' much on a back slap.

But it was Sif who had truly made this home, they had finally had a quiet dinner together and gone was the armoured lady and in her place was a vision of such beauty Kal's heart literally skipped a beat. Kal admired the dress she was in, a silver floor length of the shoulder number that highlighted her curves and showed off the body she had.

They had talked quietly of things that interested them, of their hopes for the future; towards the end of the night Kal finally plucked up the courage and asked Sif to dance, she smiled and went willingly into his arms. There was no music, just the beats of their hearts as the swayed back and forth. Sif was floating, her heart full of joy and as she looked down she saw that she was literally floating a foot of the ground.

"Kal, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Hmmm, what?" said Kal as he was so lost in the moment he did not register the question.

"Kal, you can fly?" and with that Kal realised he had floated them off the ground.

"Yes, I was going to tell you but I was saving it to surprise Thor in our next match. I need any advantage I can get."

"Yes I can see that, but I thought we were done with secrets." Sif said slightly hurt, she thought Kal had told her everything.

"I am sorry, I did not want to cause you pain" and he looked into her eyes as time slowed for both of them and with that last secret he brought his lips to hers.

"You're not alone anymore my love" said Sif as she broke the kiss and taking Kal by the hand she led him to the bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**Act 3, part 5:**

 **Disclaimer is at the beginning of this act and the beginning of this story.**

Kal's mind shifted into the calm state that Jor-el had been instilling into him; a state of mind which allowed him to analyze and react at the speed's his body and mind was capable of, it left him slightly detach of emotion, the ability to focus and fight through the pain. Kal watched as Thor slipped into an aggressive stance, he looked for weakness and found a slight flaw in the guard of Thor's left side; he waited for the signal.

Thor as always was like the waiting storm, the energy contained waiting to be unleashed; from what Sif had told him and from what he learned from Kal himself he knew this would be a fight fit for the stories of Valhalla. He looked on at Kal and was surprised as his stance was very relaxed as if he did not care to prepare himself for what was to come; he himself was waiting in the stance of a berserker, little defence and all about the offense.

Odin noted the difference in the two and couldn't help but wonder as he said begin, if his son actually stood a chance against this composed warrior as Kal has come far in the last few months and he knew now had Kal's mind worked.

As they hear Odin shout to them to begin both men moved towards each other, Thor opened with a devastating right cross that Kal simply blocked to the shock of the others as it looked like he was simply holding Thors arm like it weighed a feather.

Smirking Kal pushed Thor back and released his hold on him; he dived forward as Thor regained his balance, his fist going under the weak guard on Thor's left as he drove his fist into Thors ribs.

Thor absorbed the blow as best he could, but even he noted that Kal is far stronger than almost all he had fought before, hell Kal was stronger than when they first fought; in that split second were Kal had caught his arm he knew he had made a mistake in judging his stance too soon.

They split apart again and each taking in the first few seconds they began to circle one another, Kal this time went first and strikes at Thors face with a left hand blow, Thor dodged and hit Kal across the face with his right; they started trading heavy blows as they each tested the other. Thor kicked out at Kal, but Kal brought his right knee up and his elbow down, pining and causing pain to Thor's calf muscle as Kal then pushed him off balance, bringing his own strikes into Thor's body.

"He is very strong and showing promising technique but Thor is the more experienced I would say" commented Volstagg to Odin who was watching everything with great interest

"I disagree, Kal is holding his own rather well; my son made a mistake in his opening attack, he should have held back and seen what Kal would do. Kal is calculating and his mind rules his style, Thor' is heavy and ruled by his heart not that that is a bad thing" Odin winced at the blow Thor received to his right temple a reverse elbow strike, as Thor stumbled forward as Kal circled back round "you see there, Kal waited and baited my son into changing his guard, he had focused on Thor's left so Thor increased the defence on his left and Kal took the opening to switch; he is using my Son's pride and emotion against him."

Volstagg absorbed what the King had said and watch the fight anew, this time taking the time to properly gauge where Kal stood. Kal's technique shifted again, his hands raised up in guard as he then led off with attacks from his knees, driving them under Thor's guard.

Thor was cursing himself at his foolishness as Kal had deceived him as one would a beginner; he now understood that Kal had already been fighting him before he got into the arena, he had led Thor to the assumption that he could not fight as well as he could and indeed has held back on his skill in their last fight and in the training he has undergone these last months. He drew back to the lessons from his tutors that war is fought both on the plains of the mind just as much as it is fought physically, Kal planned for the long term not just the immediate move much like chess.

Kal was enjoying this, it was not often he could spar with someone who could actually stand toe-to-toe with him, and he was enjoying the feeling of being able to not hold back as much. Thor was skilled and he thanked the lessons that Jor-el had instilled in him during those months of training, Jor-el insisted that he train his body as much as he trained his mind; he learnt boxing and muay-thai as they were downloaded alongside the lessons of krypton into his mind but he also now had the skills that he had gain whilst here on Asgard. Kal ducked under Thor's fist as he drove his hand in a palm strike into Thor's stomach winding him, Odin called an end to this round and both men return to the table nearby and quenched their thirst.

"So what do you all think so far?" asked Odin to his wife and their subjects.

"Kal is more skilled than he led us to believe" said Hogun, "He attacked Thor's mind before they even entered the arena, and he created a false image leading Thor to believe he had the upper hand. Kal is cunning and his mind is as strong as his body. During our time training Kal has learned at an exceptional rate, but he has not showed this technique before. I believe he deliberately lost last time in order to learn Thor's style of fighting."

"Good, now what of his technique? Do you have an opinion Lady Sif?" said Odin, he was proud that one of his warriors had noticed Kal's plan, he was impressed that Kal had taken a defeat which most would not do in order to learn for later.

"Kal is a superb fighter and he is showing a skill set not previously employed, but he is still holding back" said Sif as she glanced down at the two men waiting to begin again, her love looked like he was truly enjoying himself and as he had explained to her before it was rare he could 'cut loose'.

"Holding back? I dare not deny he is strong, but he cannot be that powerful surely?" said Fandral, as much as he had come to enjoy Kal's company he still did not believe that he could rival an Asgardian in power.

"He is not showing what he can truly do, it is not just his strength and endurance that is great; it is his speed, what we are seeing now is him moving at what would be normal for most; I could not keep track of his speed when he fully used it back on Midgard."

"Are you saying he is faster than me?" asked an insulted Fandral.

"You are swift indeed, but Kal is like the light; one second it is dark and the next the room is alight" said Sif, _I wonder how powerful he truly is? Are all of his people like him?_ She looked down upon her love, oh how she loved that feeling. He was smiling, that open beautiful smile that could utterly disarm her and send her heart soaring. He looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Fandral, one day your pride will be your downfall. Kal is indeed holding back, I can see his aura and it is like the sun; a never-ending source of strength. In fact from what I have learned from Kal it is the sun that fuels him and a man or god who is fuelled by such a power is beyond you my friend" said Frigga, not trying to hurt but simply state what she sees. "Kal I believe could bathe in the heart of the sun and come out stronger for it, his body is designed to process the pure radiation that the sun provides and before you ask I do not see putting him in darkness as it would take considerable time for his power to vanish enough to defeat him."

"My Queen is right; Kal is a power unto himself. We may not see all sides of him today as this is a not a true battle and I do believe that Kal is understanding of this; remember you train so in a true fight it becomes instinctual, in training you may push hard but your body holds back, in a real fight your body will call upon all its reserves. Kal feels no need to plumb the depths of his power to their fullest; he like my son has gauged what is needed for this 'friendly' spar."

They all sat there thinking over the points they had made, each contemplating what Kal truly is; Frigga was thinking of how well Kal has learned from his trials, Odin was impressed with the man's foresight and skill, The Warriors Three each were thinking of what it would take to stop him and Sif, well she was thinking about Kal's body.

Thor and Kal looked over to each other and both without saying it let the other know they were ready to continue and with that they stood and went back into the fighting area of the arena.

"You are strong Kal, but you deceived me and for that I am to blame; I forgot that war is both fought on the plains of the mind as well as the field. I believe that we should cease holding back and show what we can truly do" said Thor as he reached his spot.

"A man should seek any advantage in war, but I caution you Thor if you truly want to see my strength then on your head be it." Kal smirked, his eyes alight with mischief knowing the effect his words would have; he did not mock Thor as he respected him and had come to care a great deal for the guy but Kal wanted to win.

Thor again fell into Kal's trap and became angered at this, who was this man to challenge his strength; the berserker rage of a warrior born of Asgard fell upon him and before his father could even say begin, he leapt at Kal and was hit with a straight left to the jaw, but to his shock and others Kal had not only took the blow full on but seemed undamaged by it.

Kal blurred before his eyes and he swiftly kicked Thor high into the air and flew after him, revealing his secret that he had under Jor-el's tutelage learnt to fly, Frigga glanced at Sif and saw the smile on her face as Kal raced into the sky.

Thor was confused, he could not focus as the pain he had received was for once almost greater than he could stand; Kal had tricked him again and as Thor tried to get his body under control he received a devastating blow that sends him crashing to the floor of the arena with such force that the very ground cracks.

Everyone was stunned, Kal had truly moved faster than they could follow and the power of his blows shocked them. Odin was not pleased with his son, how many times must he caution him on his emotions or on his pride, that they should not rule him in combat but that he should mine them and channel them to fuel his power.

Kal floated down to the arena and stood near Thor and held out his hand "I did warn you."

Thor reached for the offered hand and was helped to his feet "Kal, you win" and with that a smile broke out on Thor's face as he finally had someone he could really spar with and someone who could share in the joy of truly flying.

Those in the stands whooped and cheered at the two, impressed with the power displayed and with the skill shown.

Kal and Thor made their way over to Odin for judgement on the 'friendly match'.

"Kal, you have shown a fine level of skill and succeeded where few have. You have shown great foresight in tricking your opponent and I look forward to engaging your mind again in our talks and our standing chess match."

"Thank you, my Lord." Odin was pleased as he heard Kal acknowledge his title; it was not a forced respect or one that would normally be given because of his station but rather one of someone who truly respected the man before him.

"Thor, even though I am proud of how far you have come, I feel the need to caution you again. Your pride and emotions are still a weakness for you, one Kal clearly used to his advantage; you must learn to temper your emotions, but do not lose the power from which you can draw from them. I will help you with this my son; it will be another fine addition to your already impressive skills when you master it." Odin both cautioned and praised his son, for that was where he found the best way to teach Thor.

"I acknowledge all that you say father, Kal is a fine warrior and I believe we both will have to do this again sometime" showing no ill-will at being beaten by a true warrior Thor carried on as he turned to Kal "You are a fine warrior my friend and I welcome you to join us in our future endeavours. You will fine find shield-brothers here and the halls are open to you."

"I agree with my son, Kal you are welcome here among us and I offer to you a seat in our household. You may not be of royal blood but you will find that your blood alone is good enough, long has it been since one has been graced with this offer. It will give you access to Asgard and the bi-frost for as long as you need and you will have a home here. I know of your family back where you came from and I will not seek to replace them but you do not have to be alone here." Frigga was the Norse Goddess of Love and Marriage, but under that she also cherished the love of family and Kal had been without one for too long, her instincts as a mother yearned for her to give this man a home as he had lost too much already.

"I agree with my Queen, you are noble born and would be welcomed in this family; long has it been since one of your standing stood beside Thor and I believe we would be proud to call you family." Odin thought that Kal would make a far more fitting son than that traitorous Loki and even though Kal had been here but a short time he could see the soul of the man before him and it was one of the most noble he had ever judged.

"Kal, I have already lost one brother and I have no right to claim another after what happened between us, but I would be proud to call you family" said Thor who held his hand out to Kal.

Kal thought about what they were saying, he thought about what he had left behind and he realised in that moment that there was more than one type of family and he did not want to be alone anymore.

"I have lost the only brother I had, I have lost my birth parents, my adopted father and now if I cannot return then I have lost the only mother I have ever known. For too long I have closed myself off, denied my desire for friend and family. I accept your offer, but I cannot yet call you father or mother; I have lost too many to claim those titles again." As he grabbed Thor's hand and they shook.

"You are wise indeed Kal; we will make the announcement at the feast tonight. From now on you will have the rights of an Asgardian and you will be known here as Kal Odinson" Proclaimed Odin.

And with that Sif came forward and said to the victor goes the spoils as she kissed Kal full on in front of all of them.

"Finally!" was all Volstagg could say, they all knew that these two were in love but they had not seen a display to prove it and he was happy that Kal was off the market leaving the fields of women open for him.

 **a/n not very good with fight scenes and I am working on getting better at this. I felt that Kal would need something to give him hope.**

 **Frigga in Norse mythology cared deeply for family and as her domain was love this includes all aspects and I felt she would see the hole left in Kal's heart.**

Okay so Dark World is now starting up right after a brief request from several people about Clark's friends back on his earth. I will post this and the first part of Dark World in the next few days.


	21. Chapter 21

**Shield Meets Shield: The Reaction**

Okay guys, I have a few requests for other characters from Smallville's universe and if they are going to be popping over to see Kal at some point.

But for those requesting I decided to a short interlude with Chloe and the others trying to figure out where to go and what to do about Clark being missing again!

 **Watchtower, the day Chloe found out.**

How was she supposed to tell them that Clark was gone? How could she tell Mrs. Kent that her son in missing?

As she sat in her sanctum, her one true sanctuary she found herself feeling lost, her heart breaking at losing her best friend. It had been months since he left them, told her he was leaving his life behind to focus on training to dedicate himself to honouring the fallen and protecting those left. They had all been devastated at this news, none more so than her and Mrs' Kent, that Clark could leave them all behind; but they had taken comfort in the fact that he was still out there, now though it was even harder to understand that he may not come back.

Lois is gone, buried and mourned; Lois's death had hit Oliver hard, he was already destroying himself over Jimmy's death and this pushed him even further over the edge. He sought out fight after fight, allowing himself to be beaten over and over, he called it therapy but she called it suicide. It took the creative intervention of their friends and the woman known as Roulette to get him back and since then he has dedicated himself to being a hero again.

Chloe sat there for hours thinking things over before she took the decision and called them in

"CK is MISSING, meet at WT tonight" was all she put out in mass encrypted message; she personally called Mrs' Kent and asked her to come to the Watchtower tonight. Martha was desperate for news on her son and agreed in an instant.

 **The group take a hit**

Oliver was the first to arrive, "Chloe what's going on? Where is Clark?"

"Ollie, you need to wait till everyone is here as I can only say this once" and those few words and the tone of Chloe's voice was all Oliver need to know and it was like Clark had punched him right in the gut.

Over the next hour they all came, Bart was his usual energetic self but one look from Ollie and he dropped to the couch; finally Martha walked in and after Chloe and Oliver had greeted her, they all gathered at the table.

"Chloe, where is my son?" asked Martha, the hurt she was going through had aged her terribly, sure she was still strong, still the senator but the mother in her was breaking.

"Clark is gone" and with that they all began hitting her with questions until Jonn appeared and cried out "ENOUGH! Silence all of you and let me speak!"

"To answer you all, he is lost in other universe; there was an error made at his fortress during his training with Jor-El. The portal was not meant to happen and as it was un-controlled, it was not fixed on any specific time or place; there is no way to know where Clark landed once he had been pulled in. It is literally an infinite roulette wheel, only Clark can try and make it back but without access to Kryptonian technology the chance is unlikely. Jor-el will try and keep trying but even he cannot predict say how long or indeed if it will be in our lifetime that he will find him."

Martha collapsed, Chloe rushed to hold her "He's gone, my son is lost to me" and she cried and cried into Chloe's shoulder. Chloe held on to her last link to her friend, she vowed to be there for Martha always.

Bart for the first time since he had his powers was lost of energy; his brother, his amigo was lost; he was the only one who could even begin to share the speed in which he revelled. He looked at Mrs K and vowed to protect her at all costs; he would be there for her always.

Victor Stone, aka Cyborg; his mind worked differently now since he became part machine, he could shut down his emotions when needed but right now he left it all hit him; he owed Kent, he owed him for saving him and now he would fulfil that debt; Mama Kent will always have a guardian in him, whatever she needs he will be there always.

Dinah, newest of the inner circle watched on as Mrs. Kent cried, she only knew Clark a short while but he had helped to show her the true path to helping people; he had given her friends and family. She knew Ollie must be hurting; he had lost his parents, he had lost Lois and now had lost one of his best friends and she vowed to help him and Mrs. Kent always.

AC, he thought back to the first time he met Clark and how they worked together and how Clark has saved his life; the thought struck him just how many lives had Clark saved, how many people would never know what he had done for them. He vowed to make sure Clark's legacy was upheld, to make sure that they were always leading by example.

Ollie knew it had been bad as soon as Chloe told him to wait; he and Clark had not gotten off to the best start but they had became friends, hell Clark and Lois were his best friends and now both were gone. He had let Clark down, he had taken a life; something he knew Clark wouldn't do but he did it; he failed Clark with Doomsday. He could not fail again, he vowed to himself to try and uphold everything that Clark was, he would protect the world in Clarks place, he would protect and support Clark's family always.

Everyone was silent as the tears came from Mrs. Kent, the small but powerful woman who had raised one of the greatest heroes to walk the earth; she had lost her son, but she would always have a family thanks to him.

A loud bang could be heard and a shout from Bart alerted them to a man appearing from nowhere, dressed in a tailored suit accented with green and subtle hints of gold. Everyone was on their feet, Martha had quickly been moved by Bart and was now at the back of the group, protected always by her family.

"I am Loki, I come with purpose!"

 **A/n now before anyone gets all criticising on this, hear me out. I already established that time may run similar to DC as when Kal landed in Marvel's earth but who is too say that time would always flow correctly, who is to say that a portal that can go to another universe will arrive at a fixed time.**

 **So this is both a way to show what is going on in Clark's old universe and a way to tie in his friends to his current one and Loki is here for a purpose.**


	22. Chapter 22

So here it goes, the Dark World is here! Now I want to point out that I really struggled with this and how I can make Kal's impact stand out and I will say that it is more towards the middle and end parts of the film where we will see the most changes so please be patient with me.

Okay so thankyou to all those who have reviewed, even the ones who have criticised my writing as this helps me get better as time goes on, secondly to the guests who review and leave rather scathing and hurtful remarks which thankfully I can moderate and delete I say this **join up get an account and put your name to it!**

To those who have messaged me privately and offered more in depth and helpful points, you have been a blessing and I am working to incorporate some of the better ideas.

Now I will state that this story is my idea but the orignal plot lines, characters are owned by their creators and publishers etc...

 **Act 4 part 1: The Dark World begins**

Months have now passed since Kal was joined to the house of Odin, his blood and that of Odin, Frigga and Thor was mixed and the ancient rituals of blood were used to join them as family. It took some force and a very keen blade forged by the dwarves who made Mjolnir to draw his blood.

Kal was now acknowledged by the court of Asgard and his relationship with Sif was given the full blessing of his new family and her brother Hiemdall.

Kal was sat in Odin's study as he was told of Odin's father Bor and the war of the Dark Elves.

Odin began to tell the tale of the Aether, "Long before the birth of light there was darkness and from that darkness came the Dark Elves. Millennia ago, the most ruthless of the kind, known as Malekith sought to transform our universe, to bind it to eternal night. Such evil was possible through the power of the Aether, an ancient force of infinite destruction."

"AS the noble armies of Asgard, led by my father King Bor waged a mighty war against these creatures their leader Malekith was awaiting the moment when the nine worlds would converge and he could at last unleash the Aether and bind the universe to his will. During this time the armies of Asgard ripped the weapon from his grasp and without it to empower them the Elves fell to my father's might. With the battle all but lost Malekith became desperate and in his madness he sacrificed his own his people to try and destroy the armies of Asgard."

"Malekith was vanquished and the Aether was no more!"

Odin left the tale there, Kal did not need to know about his father burying the Aether as it was too powerful to destroy, he was just glad that no one knew where to find it.

The time had finally come on Asgard to judge Loki of his crimes, Odin had waited long on this as despite what Loki had done he was still his son and no father should have to judge his own child and sentence them to jail, he also felt that Loki should be allowed to dwell upon his crimes.

The Royal family had gathered in the throne room, Frigga standing behind her husband as Thor and Kal stood at the base of the throne; with a command from the king the doors opened and Loki was brought before them in shackles.

"Ah, my replacement; is he all brawn like Thor or did you actually opt for some brains instead?"

"Silence Loki" said Frigga.

"Hello mother, have I made you proud?" he smiled, the madness dancing in his eyes.

"Do not mock a man better than you boy!" Odin shouted, anger rolling off him at the insult to both Thor and Kal.

"Man, he is but the child compared to me!"

"Please Loki, do not make this worse" begged his mother.

"Define worse?" asked Loki as a small chuckle escaped his lips as he pulled on the shackles that not only bound him physically but cut off his powers as well.

"Enough, a man is not aged by years but deeds and Kal's are of much finer worth than yours, now my Queen, my sons leave us as I wish to deal this prisoner alone."

Frigga nodded to her husband and escorted by her sons she left the throne room.

As the doors closed Odin turned his one eye back on his 'son', as Loki laughs.

"I don't see what all this fuss is about?" said Loki.

"Do you feel nothing for the lives you have ruined; do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go there war follows, and in its wake there is ruin and death" said Odin, as he looked into the eyes of his once sane son.

"But Odin, I went down to Midgard to rule them as a benevolent god, just like you."

"We are not gods to them anymore, we are born, we bleed and we die."

"Give or take 5000 years" Loki stated with venom in his voice.

"And all because you wanted a throne"

"It is my birthright" shouted Loki, drawing himself up to his full height.

"Your birthright... was to die; they cast you out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in then you would not be here now to hate me."

Loki had reached the end of his little patience "If I'm for the axe then for mercy sake swings it; it's not that I don't love out little talks it's just... I don't love them at all."

Odin came to his decision "Frigga, your mother is the only reason you're still alive and you will never see her again. I sentence you to spend the rest of your days alone in the dungeon."

"And what of Thor, you'll make the oaf King while I rot in chains or do you seek to replace him too with the new son?" sneered Loki.

"Kal is not the heir, Thor is and he has much to strive for in undoing the damage you have done. He will bring order to the nine realms and then yes, he will be king."

"Guards take my son to his new chambers" and with that Loki was dragged to the dungeons, hopefully never to be seen again.

On Vanaheim, home to Hogun the Grim.

Sif and the warriors three are fighting marauders, trying to hold back their march on Hogun's home, Sif knows her brother watches on and prays he is sending aid their way.

In answer to that the Bi-frost opens and the two sons of house of Odin appear, ready for combat; hammer and axe ready, they jump into the fight.

"I've got this under control" cried out Sif, secretly pleased to see her love fighting alongside her; his axe felling any who cross his path; even after the training he has undergone, Kal still values life and his blows whilst doing damage seem to be made to disable his opponent rather than ones to kill. Sif did not doubt that if Kal needed he could slip into that role, his mind had an amazing ability to compartmentalise and his Kryptonian nature allowed logic to dictate his actions when needed.

"Is that why everything is on fire?" jokes Thor, as he takes in the situation; knocking down another group of marauders as Sif dances between and spears the stragglers.

Kal reacted to a twang of a bow and quickly snatched an arrow out of the air before it can hit Thor and Sif gives her love a slight smile as he says "you're welcome."

In the distant a roar is heard and all fighting ceases, as a huge rock troll approaches, swatting an Asgardian soldier out of the way as the marauders cheer it on.

Thor and Sif looked at each other and in almost the same tone they say "All yours" to Kal and they step back.

Kal shrugs his shoulders at the cheeky look they give him and marches up to the troll "Hello"

All he gets back is a roar of foul breath to his face, "I accept your surrender" and with that he swings his axe and smashes the troll to pieces, Frigga had drilled it into him that these creatures were a threat and had to be put down.

Sif was right, he could take that next step when needed and whispered to Thor "I told you, it was there; he is a warrior born like you old friend", pride filled her not for the death but for the fact that whilst she loved Kal's belief in life, no one on Asgard could now say that he did not have the warriors blood, that he had not shed enemy blood in defence of the realm eternal. To Asgardians war is a sacred thing and one must be prepared to kill for family and home.

"Aye, he is a warrior; but we may have to help him through this old friend" said Thor as he watched on.

Silence descends on the plains of Vanaheim as the marauders take in what has happened, and then slowly one by one they start to drop their weapons as it then quickly becomes a race not to be the last.

"Perhaps next time we should start with the big one" quips a smirking Fandral.

As the others aid in the clean-up, which is going very quickly thanks to Kal; Thor and Hogun walk across the subdued battle field.

"Where do we go next?" asked Hogun, his mind on his people and the re-building to be done.

"My friend, the peace is nearly won across the nine realms; stay here and be with your people, where you heart is, Kal and I can handle Asgard for now."

A peace settled on Hogun as he thanked Thor for all he had done and with that they walked to the others and goodbyes were said.

Kal calls to Hiemdall and within a heart beat they were gone, swallowed up in the light of the Bi-frost.

On Asgard, Thor and Odin stand on a balcony overlooking the training yard where soldiers are practising.

"Is Vanaheim secure?" asks the King.

Thor nods "As are Nornheim and Ria, but our work would have gone more quickly with you at the fore."

"You must think me a piece of bread that needs to be buttered so heavily my son."

"That was not my intent, Father,"

"For the first time since the Bi-frost was destroyed the nine realms are at peace. They are well reminded of our strength and the strength of your new brother; you have earned the respect and my gratitude."

"Thank you" replied Thor, the words he had been working hard to earn had finally been said and he felt happier than he had in a long time but even this did not ease his separation from the one he loved.

"Nothing out of order except you confused and distracted heart."

"This isn't about Jane, Father" Thor reacted instinctively.

"Humans lives are fleeting; they're nothing but a blink in our eyes. You'd be better served by looking closer to what lies in Asgard, find someone who can match your heart beat for beat for as long as yours will beat" Odin was not trying to hurt his son, but he did not want Thor to waste his heart on one who would fade long before he would.

"I'm telling you this not as the All-father but as your father; you need a love to challenge you, to inspire you and support you throughout your reign. You are ready my son, the time has come to take the throne; embrace it and celebrate what you have won. Join your brother, your warriors; eat and drink, revel in the celebration and at least pretend to enjoy yourself."

Thor sits in the tavern, watching his comrades celebrating around him. Volstagg throws an empty mug on the ground and shouts for another, with a roar of laughter; Fandral as usual has captured the eyes of another lady as he regales her with tales of his dashing deeds and Thor smiles with sad affection as he see's Kal and Sif sat beside each other, love clear in the eyes. As Thor leaves to the balcony, Sif see's and Kal nods to her to follow.

"There was a time dear friend when you would celebrate for weeks." Thor turns to see Sif standing beside him.

"I remember you celebrating the battle of Haragon so much you almost started a second" said Thor.

"Well the first was so much fun" and they both couldn't stop the smile coming to their faces.

"Take a drink with us. Surely the All-father can have no further task with you tonight? Asked Sif, concern for her friend showed in her voice.

"This is one I set myself"

"It does not go unnoticed that you disappear each night, you are to be king and your focus cannot be on one realm, one woman alone."

"I thank you for counsel, old friend; now go and be with my brother, I am sure he yearns for your company."

Thor walks away, Sif staring at him sadly as she whispers "please find peace my friend."

As Sif walk back to Kal, "What is wrong with him?" asks her love as she sits beside him.

"He misses her"

"Ah, now as much as I would love to help him; this is as you say a night to celebrate and tomorrow we will help Thor keep busy" said Kal, as he then turned and watched Fandral as he turns to woe another lady as the one he is with tips his tankard over him.

Sif bursts into laugher, as Kal's deep rich laugh fills the room.

"How are you my love, today could not have been easy?" said Sif as the laugher died, concerned filled her voice.

"Do not worry, I know what I did and what I have to do if it comes to it. I am not the same man I was, I will always value life but in war you have to make the hard call for they will surely try to kill you too. I understand now what Oliver went through and I should have helped him more, not judged him for what he had to do."

Sif recalled Kal talking of his friend, his shield brother and of what he did to protect Kal and Sif was glad that he did; she only wished she could meet him and get to know this man who had a big impact on her love's life.


	23. Chapter 23

**Act 4 part 2:**

 **Warning the first part is basically straight out the movie, I have to include it with some slight au.**

 **Again the usual etc... I do not own any of the characters or movie/TV plotlines or names.**

On Earth, Jane and a date sit in an upscale restaurant as Jane hides behind her menu a note slips under it saying 'hi'.

"Hi" says Richard

"Hi" replies Jane, she went on this date reluctantly as Darcy keeps pointing out she needs to get back out there and start living.

"So Jane, what's the story with you?"

"Why should there have to be a story? There's no story" Jane says a bit defensively, why is it that guys always need to imply that? Yeah there was a fairly dreamy god behind the story and in all honesty she is struggling to find someone that matches up to her 'new' expectations of a man.

"Well, you've spent the first ten minutes of our date hiding behind a menu that has three choices and I'm thinking there's a story and it involves a guy..."

"It's complicated."

"Is he still around?"

"No, he went away" her mind flashing back to the last time she saw Thor as the portal swept him away.

"Ah been there, the going away part I mean. I was seeing this woman and ah, she took a job in New York and the distance killed it plus the fact she was sleeping around."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

As they start to look at the menu again to place their order a certain bubbly assistant walks on over, Richard not paying attention thinking it's the waitress asks for some wine.

"Ohh, I would love some" at this Richard looks to the woman and Jane sighs and gets the intro over with.

"Darcy meet Richard, Richard meet Darcy and just what are you doing here?"

Darcy pulls up a chair and sitting down giving her the thumbs up and mouthing 'sweet' as she nods to Richard. _Seriously it's about time she gets some,_ thought Darcy _Ok, he is no Thor but then again Jane really needs to get laid._

"Hello?" says a confused Richard.

"Sup!" says Darcy and turns her attention to Jane "So I show up for work at the lab slashes your mom's house, fully expecting the mopey Jane package, eating Ice cream and obsessing over you-know who"

"Ah" his suspicions confirmed.

"But, you're not!" says Darcy with emphasis on 'not'.

"Instead you're wearing actual lady clothes, you even showered didn't you? 'As you do actually smell good for once'." Darcy blundered on.

"So is there a point to his, because I feel there really needs to be a point to all of this..." says a frustrated and slightly embarrassed Jane, _Seriously does Darcy even have a filter for her mouth?_

"Right, so you know all the scientific equipment you don't look at anymore?" passing a device to Jane "You might want to start looking again!"

"It's malfunctioning" says Jane as she looks at the readings and then bashes it on the table.

"That's what I did too, but you've just done it a little more scientific."

Jane looks over to Richard 'her date' as she passes the device back to Darcy.

"Okay so time for you to go now"

"But this is what Eric was rambling about, they look like the readings he's been going on about."

"I'm not interested time for you to go now."

Darcy just looks at Jane as she gets to her feet and says Ok before walking off.

"Sorry about that" Says Jane to Richard.

"No worries, but I think she needs help!" Richard replies jokingly.

"I think I'm going to have the sea bass."

"Sea bass, Yes Sea bass is good. Sea Bass, Sea Bass..." says Jane not paying the slightest bit attention as her mind is on those readings.

"Jane maybe you should just go after your friend, it's clear you don't want to be here."

"I'm so sorry" Jane says as she gets up and leaves.

"Well meal for one then" Richard says disappointed as he signals the actual waitress.

Jane gets to the exit and finds Darcy waiting in her car at the kerb and as she gets in she turns to Darcy and says "I hate you!"

"No you don't and he was cute." Says Darcy as she wiggles her eyebrows at Jane trying to make her laugh.

"JUST shut up and Drive!"

Darcy starts to drive away and after a while a guy pops up in the backseat, nearly giving Jane a heart attack.

"Who's he?" Jane says as she jerks her thumb towards the guy in the back.

"MY intern!" says a rather chuffed Darcy.

"You have an intern?"

"Oh Yeah!"

"Hello Dr. Foster, It's a great honour to be working with you" he stammers out.

"Right... I need to call Eric."

Darcy continues to drive as the intern shouts out directions, her driving leaves a lot to be desired as she swerves in and out of traffic.

"Man, I have mastered driving in London!" says Darcy with a manic grin on her face.

Jane meanwhile whilst holding on for dear life has gotten through to Eric's voicemail "Eric, where are you? I came here because you said you were onto something but you have vanished again!"

 _"This is Jade Rockwell here and I'm at Stonehenge for what has been an interesting unfolding of events today. The police were called to the scene shortly after 11am this morning after a seemingly harmless rambler approached the area and decided to strip naked and terrorize the tourists with scientific equipment, all the while shouting that he was trying to save them. The man was later identified as noted astrophysicist Dr. Erik Selvig and has been detained by police for questioning."_

Meanwhile Darcy and company have arrived at a rundown industrial area as they all get out of the car they noticed what appears to be a deserted factory.

"Come on this is exciting, look the Intern is excited!" as Darcy excitedly rambles on.

"For the last time you maddening woman, my name is Ian!" calls out the now named intern.

Darcy turns to Jane, completely ignoring her 'intern' and asks "Do you want the phase meter?"

"No" says Jane.

Darcy turns and throws the car keys at Ian "Bring the phase meter, the toaster looking thing"

"I know what a phase meter is!" cries out Ian as he goes to get the equipment.

As they are walking past an upturned truck, Jane's mobile phone starts to ring.

"How do I change the ringtone on this thing?"

Darcy from her own phone says "An astrophysicist with three degrees should be able to change her own ring tone."

"Why are you calling me?"

"I didn't want to shout, Intern says it's this way"

"Ian, my name is Ian."

As they enter the factory, the birds disturbed by the swoop down and there is the sound of footsteps bouncing around them.

 ** _Well I'm taking an authors license to skip the story a bit as I cannot keep writing such a boring scene, so for all those who know the story were going to skip to the next bit, for those who don't I am sorry._**

Jane finds herself in a dark cavern, calling out for Darcy as she walks on and as she turns she came face to face with an eerie red light and going against all the warnings she has seen in horror films she presses on. As Jane moves forwards she finds herself stepping onto a great stone platform with a towering column emitting the red glow.

Looking to the ground, she notices the familiar symbol of a Bi-frost marking and as she looks up the last thing flashing before her eyes as she falls unconscious is tendrils' reaching out and shifting around her.

In deep space the flagship of the Dark Elves known as the Ark is awakening and Malekith it darks master awakes from his ancient slumber and as he does his remaining people begin to awake as well.

"The Aether awakens, the convergence returns."

Malekith looks on as his people emerge, millennia of slumber finally coming to an end; his last remaining, his most loyal now stand before him and his most fanatical barges his way through as he kneels before his master.

"Lord Malekith, all hail Lord Malekith" and as Algrim proclaims this all dropped to their knees as Malekith accepts their fealty once again.

 _A/n so I skipped a little, it's just on screen this is over pretty quick but when writing there is hardly anything a writer can really do with this part so I hope you all forgive me as we move on to the next chapter which brings Thor and Kal into the game, which I am posting at the same time as this so you can all enjoy it._

 **Act 4 part 3:**

On Asgard, Thor approaches Hiemdall as he keeps his watch over the universe.

"You are late my friend" says Hiemdall as he continues to watch, not sparing a glance as his prince stands beside him.

"Sometimes merriment can be a heavier burden than battle" says Thor.

"How are the stars, Hiemdall?"

"Still shining, from here I see all the nine realms and it's people" Hiemdall says as he drives his great sword into the control panel "Do you recall my prince, what I told you of the convergence?"

"Yes, the alignments of the worlds; it approaches does it not?"

"The universe has not seen this marvel since before my watch began, few can sense it and even fewer can see it. But I caution that whilst its effects can be dangerous, it also truly beautiful."

"How fare Kal and my sister?" asks Hiemdall, as even though he could watch them for his sister's sake he does not.

"They are in love, he is a good man."

"I do no doubt that my friend; it is good that Sif can love someone who can give her his whole heart"

Thor does not miss the comment Hiemdall makes "I was not the one for her my friend, despite what Sif wanted my heart did not see her that way. Kal sees her for all she is and he will not disappoint her." Hiemdall simply nods at his response; he goes to look for Jane as he knows that is what Thor will ask next, just like he always does.

"Thor, I can't see her."

That was all Hiemdall needed to say as Thor immediately ordered him to send him to Earth.

Jane is floating as the Aether wraps around her, warping reality as it binds itself to her; with a bang Jane awakes finding herself back in the building, lying on the floor as Darcy screams at her "Jane! Where the hell were you?"

"Darcy, please tell me you didn't call the police" says Jane still trying to focus on her surroundings.

"What was I supposed to do? I been freaking out here!"

"You call the cops, the call the feds and next thing you know Shield is crawling all over 'area 51ing' everything!" shouts an irate Jane, as she storms out the building.

"We had a stable gravitational anomaly! We had unimpeded access; our only competition was a ten year old!"

"Jane, you were gone for five hours!"

"What?"

And as they are staring at each other, the rain starts to fall around them but they are completely dry as Jane slowly holds her hand out but no rain hits her; it dawns on her and she turns around seeking what her eyes most desire; there he is, Thor standing in the rain as he looks on at her.

Jane moves to Thor, the rain still not hitting her and as she moves the rain hits Darcy and in her typical sarcasm Darcy shrugs and says "Typical."

"Jane..." but before he can finish she slaps him across the face.

"Sorry I had to make sure you were real, it's been a strange day."

"I am. Jane I..."

Slapped again!

"Where were you, what took you so long?"

"Where were you? Hiemdall could not see you!"

"I was here, where you left me. I waited and then I cried and then I went out looking for you... You said you were coming back!" shouted Jane.

"I know Jane, I know. The battle with Loki cost us the Bi-frost, the nine realms were in chaos, war raging, marauders pillaging... I had to end the slaughter!"

A mollified looking Jane replied "As excuses go it's not terrible, but I saw you on TV; you were in New York!"

"I fought to protect you from the dangers of my world but... I was wrong. I was, I am a fool, but I believe the fates brought us together just as they brought Kal and Sif together."

"Kal?"

"My brother." Pride filled Thor's voice about that statement, he loved Loki truly but with Kal he found someone who was both Loki in terms of his mind but was like Thor in his outlook on life. Even though Kal had been with them for nought but a blink in their eye he had become someone dear to Thor.

"You have another brother?"

"Yes, he has been adopted into our family; a son to my parents and a brother to me, he is the partner to Lady Sif; just as you are the partner to my heart"

Jane swooning leans into Thor as they go to kiss but...

"Hey! Blondie is this you?" says Darcy as she points to the rain.

"Uh Darc, we are in the middle of something here" says an annoyed Jane.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you about to be arrested!"

Jane to Thor "Hold that thought" as she walks off to one of the policeman.

Darcy turns to Thor and as usual has to give him a good once over, "Look at you, still all the good kind of muscles; so how is space?"

"Space is fine" Thor replied.

As they look on Jane is grabbed by an officer, when the Aether bursts out in an explosion sending everyone backwards. Thor on instinct shields Darcy and once everything is over he runs to Jane and sweeps her up from the ground she is lying on.

"Are you alright?" asks Thor, looking on concerned at his beloved.

"What happened?" asks Jane.

"Place your hands on your head and step back!" shouted an officer.

"This woman is unwell" Thor shouted at the officer.

"She's dangerous!"

"So am I" said Thor as he gripped Mjolnir, the leather cracking in his hand.

"Requesting armed response officers to the scene!"

Thor pulls Jane to him "Hold on" and as Jane goes to ask what he is doing, the bi-frost descends and swallows them up; Darcy stares at the symbol burned into the ground "HOLY SHIT!"

On Svartalfheim, Malekith the Dark Elf looks over the desolate remains of his homeland, drops to his knees and picks up a handful of dirt watching it fall through his fingers as his companion Algrim approaches.

"Look at my legacy Algrim, I barely remember the times before the light" Algrim places his hand on his master's shoulder.

"Our survival will be your legacy!"

"They will suffer as we have suffered, I will reclaim the Aether; I will restore our world and I'll put end to this poisonous world"

On Asgard Jane and Thor re-appear in Hiemdall's lookout, buzzing from the rush of the bi-frost Jane turns and grins at Thor "We have to do that again".

"Welcome to Asgard Lady Jane" a deep voice filled her ears as she turns to the guardian of the bi-frost.

"Jane, this is Hiemdall." Thor said by way of introduction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Come I must take you the healers, we will come again so you may meet Hiemdall properly."

Jane is gathered into Thor's side as he wraps an arm around her and with but a nod to Hiemdall he flew them straight to the healer's chambers.

Jane is quickly ushered in and lying on a table, an energy field surrounds her; Eir one of Asgard's finest physicians alongside her assistants watch on as the energy field shifts and changes as they try to find the cause of her illness.

"What is that?" Jane asks as she points to the mass floating above her.

"Be still" Eir commands.

"This is not of Earth? If so what is it?" Thor asks.

"We do not know my Lord, but she will not survive the amount of energy surging within her"

AS Jane asks about the Soul Forge and with Thor smiling at her Odin and Kal enter the chamber, all turn to bow to the king.

"My words were mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?" asks Odin to his eldest son.

"Father, she is ill."

"She is mortal, illness is their defining trait"

"I brought her here to help her" declared Thor as he became more irritated with his father's attitude.

Kal looks on and as he shifts his eyes through the spectrums of light, he see's darkness surrounding her, a writhing mass of tentacles swirling through her fighting to be free.

"Father, she is indeed unwell; I see darkness, a swirling mass of red energy permeating her body. It's trying to be free, but it is bound to her until it can be pulled from her body" Kal said as he stepped forward.

"Wait he's your brother, so that makes you their dad?" asks Jane as she looks on at the scene before her.

"I am Odin, King of Asgard and Protector of the Nine Realms and this is my son Kal."

"Oh, well I'm..."

"I know who you are Jane Foster" said Odin, as Kal smiled at her.

Jane smiling turned to Thor "You told your dad about me?"

As Kal went to introduce himself, a healer foolishly touched Jane and the Aether reacted zapping the poor healer, but before they hit the ground Kal had already caught the healer in his arms and set her down on the table across from Jane.

"How did?" asks a stunned Jane, she had never seen anyone move like that.

"This is impossible" said Odin as he ran a hand down Jane's arm watching as a red essence appeared on her skin glowing eerily.

"The infection is defending her?"

"No it's defending itself" said Kal.

"What do you see Kal?" asked Odin, now deeply concerned.

"It's a mass of ever shifting red tendrils, swirling in and out of her; it seems to know I am watching it and it's trying to hide from my sight."

"You were right to bring her here Thor, now all of you come with me" and turning swiftly Odin left the room leaving Thor, Kal and Jane to follow in his path as he marched on.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi All, another double chapter in this update; this is to make up for delays in getting out. I am currently in and out of hospital preparing to have some surgery and this takes place this coming week so will be a fortnight or so before I will be able to update again. Hopefully with this warning, I will stop getting constant guest reviews demanding me to update; as I said before get an account and put your name to it if you have a problem with me. All guest reviews in future will be deleted unless they have a decent point to make.**

 **So to all those who have reviewed I will like to thank you all. A big shout out to my constant reviewers and those who send me advice this includes Aryan229, CajunStrongMan2 and Spiderman1fan.**

 **As always I do not own the characters, the universes or the franchises these characters and films come from.**

 **Act 4 part 4:**

Odin leads the group through the halls of science, a huge cavernous chamber and at the centre is Yggdrasil, the World Tree in all its ancient majesty. Jane's eyed were filled with curious wonder as she took in the sights of her loves homeland; her eyes sought out Thor's brother several times as they walked on, she knew he was adopted into the family but where did he come from? Like Thor he radiated ancient power but it was tempered like steel with a feeling of utter control, his eyes seemed to hold such depths and if she was honest with herself then he was hot! Not that she didn't love Thor but she could appreciate the look's Kal had, Jane could picture Darcy drooling at the sight of this man.

Odin led them to the great library and towards a pedestal that held an ancient but beautifully bound book.

"There are relics that predate our universe itself, what lies within her" Odin waves his hand at Jane "appears to be one of them. The Nine Realms are not eternal, like all they had a dawn and they will have dusk. But before that dawn, the Dark Elves reigned absolute and unchallenged"

Odin opens the bound book to show an image of the Dark Elves, the Aether writhing on the page as Thor begins to read the inscription

"Before the eternal night, the Dark Elves come to steal away your light. These were the stories mother told us as children."

"Yes. Their leader, Malekith, made a weapon out of the darkness and it called it the Aether. While other relics often appear as stones, the Aether is fluid and ever changing. It changes matter altering into dark matter, it is like a parasite seeking a host and as it claims a body it draws strength from their life force."

As Odin talk's scenes play out across the illustrations of the book showing Malekith forming the Aether.

"Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of utter darkness, but after untold bloodshed, my father Bor finally triumphed and uttering in a peace that lasted thousands of years."

The book showed scenes of war, the defeat of Malekith and the destruction of the Dark Elves.

"He destroyed them?" asked Kal

"Are you certain father? The Aether was said to have been destroyed alongside them and yet here it is" said Thor as he looked on with concern at Jane.

"Does the book mention how to remove the Aether from Jane?" asked Kal as he put his hand on Thor's shoulder in support and Thor looked on at his brother grateful that he had at least one brother who would stand by him.

"No it does not" said Odin gravely.

On the Dark Elves ship, Malekith is talking with Algrim.

"The Worlds are nearly aligned" said Algrim as he watched his lord and master.

"You will be the last of the kursed, you will lead the charge" said Malekith as he draws a blade.

"Let my life be sacrificed. It is no less than our people did no less than you have done" Algrim answered, a fanatic's belief in the righteousness of their cause. He didn't make a sound as Malekith stabbed him in his stomach and as Malekith presses his forehead against his, a peace settles on the soul of Algrim as he accepts his fate.

"You will become darkness, cursed to this existence until it consumes you" Malekith says as he places a gem with the looks of molten lava into Algrims wound "Until then, no power our enemies possess can stop you."

"I will tear down their defences and ensure your return to a universe reborn" said Algrim, with grim determination and reaching out he accepts the marauders' helm with which he will disguise himself so he may infiltrate Asgard.

AS he places the helm upon his head a fleet of their ships depart from the Ark, ready to doom Asgard and the Nine Realms.

Algrim has allowed himself to be caught in a skirmish between Asgard and a group of marauders, his disguise and Malekiths manipulations allow him to sneak past the sight of Hiemdall and into the dungeons of Asgard.

"Acting as caretakers to the scoundrels is beneath us" complains Volstagg

"Oh please, if they were beneath you my friend then they'd all be dead" Fandral replied with a laugh.

From his cell Loki watches the prisoners file past but his interest swiftly fades as he turns to his visitor.

"Odin brings me new friends, how thoughtful!" Loki says with that famous sarcasm of his.

"The books I have sent you, do they hold no interest for you?" asks his mother, Queen Frigga.

"Is that how I am to while away eternity? Reading?"

"I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable" replied Frigga, as she fought to keep calm and not be drawn into another of Loki's arguments.

"Have you now? Does Odin share your concern, does Thor? It must be so inconvenient them asking about my day and night, but wait they don't do they! As after all they have already found one to replace me at both Thor's and Odin' side. Odin must be proud to finally have another oaf for a son." Loki stated with venom dripping from his words at the last part.

"Do not bring Kal into this! You know full well your actions brought you here"

"My actions?" Loki sneered "Why I was merely giving truth to the lie that I've been fed my entire life. THAT I WAS BORN TO BE A KING!"

"King? A true king admits his faults; what of the lives you took on Earth?" asked Frigga, her patience growing shorter every passing second.

"A mere handful compared to the number that Odin has taken himself"

"Your father..."

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER" screamed Loki as his temper burst forth.

"Then I am not your mother?" this made Loki hesitate as he realise to deny Odin as his father he must deny Frigga as well.

"You're not my mother!" says Loki.

Forcing a smile, but tears falling freely from her eyes as she steps closer to Loki "Huh, always so perceptive aren't you my son, about everyone except yourself."

Loki steps forward looking regretful, shaking his head as he moves to place his hands upon her own upturned palms; she slowly dissolves at his touch as she was never truly there; she was just an astral projection as this is the only way she can enter his cell and as the last of his mother disappears before his eyes he looks down at the ground as emotions war within hm.

Jane now garbed in Asgardian attire, strolls around the waterfront at the edge of the palace with Thor guiding her.

"When you came for me, you knew I was in trouble?"

"When Hiemdall lost sight of you, you were no longer on Earth" replied Thor, as he turned them towards a bench and gestured for Jane to sit beside him.

"How is that possible?" asked Jane.

"I believe you were and you weren't" he takes Jane's hand in his own and presses their palms together.

"The Nine Realms travel within Yggdrasil; orbiting Midgard in much the way your planet orbits the sun. Every five thousand years the worlds align perfectly and we call this the Convergence. During this time the borders between worlds become blurred and it's possible you found one of these points. We are lucky it remained open as once the worlds pass out of alignment, you would have been lost to us, to me." Thor states as he pulls his hand away from Jane to symbolise the breaking of the worlds, then looking into her eyes he leans in to steal a kiss from his beloved.

As the kiss breaks Jane tells him "I love the way you explain things, but what will happen to me?"

"I will find a way to save you Jane."

"Your father said there was...*

"Father doesn't know everything"

"Don't let him here you say that" Kal voiced as he was escorting his mother to meet Jane.

Thor and Jane turn surprised by their approach.

"Jane, please meet Frigga Queen of Asgard, Our mother" said Kal as he introduced Frigga.

Startled Jane drop's Thors hand and puts some distance from him, as her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Hi" says Jane as Kal winks at her.

A/n finally we're done with the talkie talkie, next chapter the action begins and we will start to see the real effect Kal has on Asgard.

As always thank you for the views, likes and reviews; to those who have sent me private messages with both criticism and encouragement I say thank you!

 **Act 4 part 5:**

 ** _Time for some action! Again I do not own Marvel, Dc etc..._**

In his cell, Loki is lying on his bed, bored, throwing an empty cup into the air and catching it; meanwhile unbeknownst to him Algrim is making his move.

In the cell he shares with other prisoners, Algrim digs into the wound on his stomach and pulls forth the gem that Malekith had placed there; a kursed gem, ready to grant him the power needed to enact his masters revenge, their people's revenge.

With no hesitation Algrim crushes the gem into his palm; molten heat radiates up through him as the fire spreads through his body, he welcomes the pain for the power it will bring. His cell mates watch on in panic as they see his body burn, shouting for help, screaming as they bang on the walls of their cell.

Hearing this ruckus, Loki rises from his bed and watches on, something new to amuse him.

The heat that has consumed Algrim grows to intensity so fierce the flesh on his cell mates begin to burn, but before they can panic further the energy erupts with a wave of heat so intense that some are burned up on the spot.

His armour, helm and clothing have fused to his body; he was Algrim no longer; all that remained was Kurse, the blade to his masters will.

As Kurse grabbed one of the heads of a prisoner who had survived pulling him to his feet, he begins to use their body as a blunt mace pounding on the energy shield until it smashes to pieces before him.

An alarm has been sounded as two of the guards rush towards Kurse, he quickly intercepts them and grabbing them by the throats he burns them with the heat from his palms, their screams fill the chamber as they die. To cause more chaos and to distract Odin's guards he releases more of the prisoners.

Beyond the dungeon more guards are arming themselves, ready for the riots to come.

With the prisoners pouring out, Loki watches on amused thankful for some light entertainment and he turns to the creature who has caused all of this as he is now stood at the barrier to his cell.

Kurse looks at the prisoner before him and is unnerved by the predators glance, it screams of madness and rage; this one is better left here, he thought and moved away.

"You might want to take the stairs to the left" Loki called out in advice, Kurse stands and considers his words and indeed takes the left path.

Back at the palace, the alarm has been heard. Thor realising what this could mean turns to his mother as she too begins realise.

"The prison" says Frigga, oh what has that boy done now she thought.

"Loki" said Kal.

"I will go, Thor you stay here and protect mother and Jane. This could be an assault for the Aether, do not let them get it."

"Go, we will be fine" said Frigga and Kal launched himself through the air.

"He can fly as well?" asked Jane, surprised with the power this one possessed.

"My brother is graced with the blessing of flight, he is power itself" Thor said, no jealousy in his voice.

In the dungeons, Fandral and Volstagg have joined the guard to stop the rioting prisoners; none noticed that the most dangerous had already escaped.

"It's as if they resent being in prison!" quipped Fandral as he deftly knocked another prisoner down.

"There's no pleasing some creatures!" cried Volstagg as he hit another prisoner down, both men keeping score for later.

As the guards and prisoners battle on, Loki in his cell sits calmly on the edge and reads a book; but with the sound of a sonic boom and the falling of the prisoners of masse he looks up to see his new 'brother' stood there before them; no weapons in his hands, but his eyes glowed red like a demon.

"Return to your cells and no further harm or punishments will befall you, you have my word" Kal called out in a voice that was filled with power, stupidly a prisoner hits Kal right in the face but ends up clenching his now broken hand, screaming in pain.

"Return to your cells!" and with that Kal clapped his hands together creating a sonic shockwave, knocking all before them down.

The prisoners wisely took note of what being was now before them and with the guards stepping in, they were herded back into their cells.

Kal watched on as they were placed back into their cells and noticing Loki he made his way over to him; standing before him looking through the barrier Loki watched as Kal's eyes returned to normal and he could see the depths in them, the knowledge and a hint of sadness.

This was no oaf he realised and for just a second he regretted that he could not get to know this man before him as a brother, maybe he could have had someone in his life that could actually talk to him on his level; but as usual that thought was brushed aside and the madness of Loki replaced it.

"Loki, what happened?" was all Kal asked.

"Why did something happen, I thought they were just getting some exercise or maybe it was a new drill Odin has come up with to test his men?"

"Loki!"

"Well I could tell you but where is the fun in that?"

Whilst this had been going on, Odin is leading a squadron of his elite guard and was giving orders to their commander.

"I want the weapons vault secured, defend it at all costs. Seal the Dungeon!" as he is shouting the orders, his wife, Thor and the mortal come before him.

"Go!" he ordered the guard and they quickly left to their duties.

"My love, it is merely a skirmish."

"You were never a good liar, husband."

"Why aren't you out there?" Odin turns to Thor "And where is Kal?"

"Kal is handling the dungeons father, he ordered me to protect mother and Jane, we have to secure the safety of both them and the Aether."

"Your brother is wise, take them to your mother's chambers and keep the safe. Kal can handle the dungeons with ease."

"Take good care my love" said Frigga.

"Despite all I have survived, my Queen still worries for me"

"It is only because I worry that you have survived."

As they bow and leave Odin, Frigga takes a sword from one of the passing guards; Sif amongst them glances at Jane, no emotion on her face as she nods to both Thor and her Queen.

"Jane you must listen to me and do everything I tell you, you too my son" said Frigga as they entered her chambers.

In his observatory, Hiemdall hears the sound of something approaching and with his eyes he can see the subtle shifts of light that hide an approaching ship; he takes off running and upon reaching a high enough point of the bridge he draws his daggers and leaps, plunging them into the skin of the ship. The invisibility of the ship shatters, as Hiemdall slides down the ship jamming one of his daggers into the engine he jumps clear as it explodes.

Landing back on the bridge, satisfied that he took out the threat but as he breaths a deep satisfying breath he hears the sounds again as the great Dark Elf mother ship appears out of the sky, the dark legend of this ship not doing it justice as it shadow engulfs him. More smaller ships pour out from the skies and he fears his work is far from finished, how can they defeat them all as they fly onto the palace.

With a speed that one his size should not possess he runs back into the observatory and thrusts his great sword into the control panel activating the great shields of Asgard as a dome encompasses they palace. A Ship flies into it as the shield completes itself and is destroyed in an explosive fireball as it collides head on.

Deep within the palace, whilst the chaos goes on outside Algrim has found the power source for the shield, with a bit of his power he destroys it and the dome collapses as a ship speeds through. The ship crashes through the walls of the palace, knocking out support beams and crushing everyone in its path as it slide to a halt near the throne room.

In the dungeon the soldiers, Kal and others glance around as the palace shudders and a rain of dust falls from the ceiling. Fearing what could have happened Kal glances at Loki, who for once is looking unsure of himself.

"Loki, brother, listen to me and hear my words" this startles Loki and he looks at Kal "What do I need to know to stop this?"

Loki for once concerned for more than himself "Mother, protect mother!"

"I will but please tell me who is here"

"The kursed are loose, you must fight them without mercy, you must crush them if we are to see the light again"

Back in the throne room, soldiers approach the ship and within the Dark Elves are biding their time waiting until the Asgardians are with striking distance. Finally they are close enogh and with a subtle signal from their master they let loose their gun fire and grenades as they mercilessly take down Odin's warriors.

Striding forth with a grenade in his hand, Malekith activates it and tosses it at the foot of the throne of Asgard; the Throne itself is ripped away through a black hole, sending a dark message to the people of Asgard.

"Go!" shouts Loki and he watches as Kal disappears in a blur of movement.

Meanwhile Malekith has moved on as Odin enters the throne room, surveying the carnage and with a fearful realisation he knows Malekith has gone after the heart of Asgard.

"Frigga"

A/n another chapter over, but how will Frigga fare? Will Kal change her fate or will he be destined again to lose a parent.


	25. Chapter 25

**Act 4 part 6:**

 **Welcome back and thank you for the reviews, messages etc...**

 **So again I do not own Marvel, Dc etc... Their characters or images.**

The Dark Elf Malekith has found his way to the Queen's chamber, how easy it will be to crush their spirits with the Queens death.

Hearing the sounds beyond the doors Jane steps fearfully to the queen's side as Thor readies himself for battle; Mjolnir waiting in his hand to crush it enemies. The doors are forced open by the brute Kurse as he has now joined up with his master.

With a nod from Malekith, Kurse jumps at Thor and the two begin to wrestle as each fight for the greater hold. AS this happens Frigga has got both herself and Jane out of the way and keeping Jane behind her she confronts Malekith.

"Stand down, creature and you may still survive this" she orders, the full power of her station is evident in her voice.

Looking down upon the fabled queen Malekith responds "I have survived worse, woman"

"Who are you?"

"I am Malekith and you have what is mine" the words said with a finality of the fanatic bound to his obsession.

Understanding dawns on Frigga and she puts herself between the advancing Dark Elf and Jane, once he was in reach Frigga snaked her sword out and scored a line across his face. With a sneer, Malekith draws his sword and they begin to duel.

As they are fighting, Thor is slowly overcoming Kurse's strength turning it back against him; the maddened elf howls and releases Thor as his back was about to break. Thor quickly brings Mjolnir to bear and hits the beast across the room but as Kurse lands he throws a grenade at Thor, the blast sending him flying out of the window to the ground below.

Frigga has disarmed Malekith and with him pinned beneath her, she places her sword at his throat; but at the moment Kurse strikes a blow to her head and she crumples to the floor, blood flowing freely from the wound to her head.

Malekith now back on his feet approaches Jane but she fades from view he knew he had been tricked by the magic of the queen.

"Find her Kurse! Tear this place apart" Malekith advances on the unconscious queen, ready to end her life but a scream fills the room as he is launched to one side, the fist that him with such strength cracked his armour; Malekith was in shock, none but the All-father should possess such strength.

He looks up from his place on the floor and there standing before them was Kal Odinson, demonic fire raging in his eyes as they glow "You will not touch her again!" he cries as Thor himself lands in the room.

Thor see's his mother lying on the floor and rage fills him as he fires lightning into the face of Malekith instantly blackening one side as Kal hits the same side with his heat vision, the smell of burning flesh fills the room as Malekith screams.

Kal looks on at Thor as he reached down and grabs their mother whisking her from the room to the safety of the healers.

Kurse grabs his master and they run to the window but Thor's hammers strikes him across the back sending both hurtling to the ground below; at the last second one of their ships scoops them up and in rage at seeing this Thor flings Mjolnir after them but they fly out of range; they have escaped for now.

Odin arrives with Sif and the guards following "Frigga, you're mother where is she?"

"Kal has her, she is injured but alive."

Odin's heart sores with hope, grateful to both of his sons.

"We must go to her at once, Sif secure Jane somewhere safe; protect her at all costs." Said Thor

Now normally this would have sent Sif into a rage but with the love of Kal in her heart, she now understood Thor's fears and vowed to keep Jane safe.

"She is alive my King, but the wound to her head is severe; she has slipped into a coma" Eir, the healer said to the royal family.

Odin with Thor on his right and Kal on his left stood at the end of the bed, watching as the assistants dressed his wife's wounds.

"Thor, Kal please leave us for now; I wish to spend some time alone with my wife" both sons nodded to their father and left him to sit by his wife's side and as much as they both wanted to be with her they needed to see to Asgard and its people but both took strength in that they were there for each other as well.

"Come brother, we need to check in on our better halves" said Thor as he walked beside Kal, both of them worried for their mother and both feeling the need for revenge against Malekith, as their father had called him.

The looks on their faces sent most running from them on sight, the power and anger radiating from them threatened to warp the structures around them as both tried to get themselves under control.

Kal had only been with them a short while, but as Clark was re-awakening as it were they had wormed their way into his heart; Sif and Frigga had become very important to him, each for different reasons one became the love he had so desperately sought and the other became the mother he always needed.

He desperately missed Martha, his true mother and he would give anything to bring her here to him or just to send her words of comfort as he knew this must be killing her.

He had realised that Thor was picking up the pace, so he matched it as they began to run through the palace, Thor must be truly worried thought Kal.

In the dungeon a guard had delivered the news to Loki, who upon having being told lashed out with his magic sending a wave of destruction around his cell as it destroyed the furniture; seeking to the floor on his knees he began to cry for his mother and curse himself for not telling Kal what he needed to know.

Kal and Thor ran through the ruins of the palace, seeking the chambers of Sif where Thor knew she would have taken Jane; side by side they ran and observed the damage done to their home, the need for revenge grew within them both.

As they reached Sif's chambers they did not knock but entered without announcement, luckily Sif stopped the swing of her sword in time or Asgard may have been burying its crown prince.

"Kal" she cried upon seeing him enter behind Thor and securing her sword she went willingly into his arms as he held her to him, Jane had jumped into Thor's arms as he held her close to him as well. Once the emotions had died down and they had separated Jane asked the question she feared to know the answer to.

"How is your mother?"

"She is injured; she fell into a coma shortly after Kal got her to the healers. I still have not thanked you brother for getting her there so fast, I feared she was dead."

"Never thank me for looking after family, after all I have lost I know what it means to lose a parent and by my hand I will never allow that to happen again" steel crept into Kal's voice and Sif looked on worried as she had never heard her love sound so full of anger.

Thor nodded at his brother's words and he too saw the pain and anger in Kal's face, reaching out he pulled his brother into a hug and both took comfort from that moment. Kal lost it then and for the first time since he lost his father, he knew true grief again and a tear escaped his eye at the thought of losing another parent, another mother.

Sif looked on and watched as Thor comforted his brother, how she wanted to hold him then, to take away his pain. Sif glanced at Jane, who looked on both saddened and confused; she took Jane's arm and led her to her bedroom and began to explain what Kal had meant and how much he had lost, by the time she was through with Kal's tale, Jane's heart was reaching out to him.

In deep space aboard the Dark Elves great ship Malekith is regaining his strength, following the burning of half of his face; the pain was intense, then came the numbing as the pain receptors in his nerves were burnt away.

"Heal, you will need your strength to reclaim the Aether, and when the time comes we will kill them all!" said the being now known as Kurse.

Back on Asgard, Jane sits alone in her assigned chamber, restless and disturbed by the events that have unfolded she make her way out onto the balcony, she is mentally assaulted again by the visions of the Aether but before she can dwell further on this the palace guards make the way into her room.

"Jane Foster, you are to come with us."

In the throne room, Odin stands with his council of men before the ruins of his throne, between them is a holographic model of the palace.

"We are still unable to restore the palace shields, we cannot detect them, even Hiemdall cannot see the Elves. My King we are all but defenceless!" reported Fandral.

Thor enters the room and marches up to his father, interrupting the council "She's your prisoner now?"

Turning to his council "Leave us" commands Odin.

As Odin turns to his son "I do not wish to fight with you."

"Nor I you father, but I intend to pursue Malekith"

"We possess that which he desires, he will come to us"

"Yes, and you will destroy us!" shouted an angered Thor, fury building in him at his father's callous disregard for his fellow Asgardians lives.

"You over-estimate the power of these creatures" sneered Odin.

"No, I value our people's lives. Kal and I will take Jane to the Dark World and draw the enemy from Asgard. When Malekith pulls the Aether from Jane, it will be exposed and we will destroy it; then Malekith will know the wrath of the Odinsons."

"And what if you fail? You risk the weapon falling into the hands of our enemies."

"The risk is far greater if we do nothing, he could be over our heads right now, we would never know until it was too late!" shouted Thor.

"When he comes and he will, his men will fall on the blades of Asgardian warriors."

"And how many of our men will fall on theirs?"

"AS MANY AS NEEDED!" shouted Odin "We will fight till the last Asgardian breath, till the last drop of our blood is spilled"

"Then how are you different from Malekith?" asked Thor, disgusted in his father's attitude.

"The difference, my son is that I will win" and with that Odin walked away from a troubled Thor,

Back on Earth in Jane's apartment we find Darcy pacing back and forth whilst Ian the intern watches.

"Jane isn't calling me back, Erik is calling me back, and stupid Shield isn't calling me back!"

"What's Shield?" asks Ian.

"it's a secret" winked Darcy as she went to leave Eric another message on his stupid voicemail.

"Hey Eric, it's Darcy again! So, Thor's back, he took Jane to Asgard and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do!"

"Uh Darcy, you really need to see this. I think that's Eric" interrupts Ian as he points to the news on the TV. Darcy looks round and stops her phone call as she see's Eric parading across Stonehenge in the nude.

As Ian pause's the news on the image of a close up crazy eyed Eric, Darcy falls onto the couch her head hanging in her hands as she crumples from all that is going on.

 **Act 4 part 7:**

 **Disclaimer at beginning of story, but a reminder I do not own any of the characters in this unless they are an original creation.**

On Asgard Thor and Kal are sat in a darkened corner of a tavern, no one dare approaching the fearsome sons of Odin; no one but Hiemdall that is as he sits at the table and removing his helm, he reaches for a mug of mead.

"You're not in the war council?" asked Kal, he had finally left Frigga's side after Sif offered to sand guard in his stead.

"The Bifrost is closed as per your father's orders, no one is to come or go; we face an enemy invisible to even my sight, what use am I as a guardian?" said a bitter Hiemdall.

"Malekith will return and we need your help old friend" said Thor; his voice had lost much of his usual cheeriness.

"I cannot over rule my King's wishes, not even for you"

"I'm not asking you to, the realms need their All-father strong and unchallenged, whether he is or not; but he is blinded, Hiemdall" said Kal, he respected his new father but even he could see the madness in waiting for the enemy to return.

"As are we all, he is not alone in his anger or his rage at what has happened!" said Hiemdall trying to defend his king.

"Well we see clearly enough" said Kal, standing in support of his brother; "if no one else will stand with us then they will do this alone."

"The risks Kal are too great"

"Everything we do from here is a risk, there is no other way. We cannot wait for them to return, you yourself said that you cannot see them; how will we hold them off if they can strike unseen?" said Thor, he may not be the equal of minds like Kal and Loki, but he knew war and he knew in his heart that they needed to protect their people at all costs.

After a moment of pause and reflection, Hiemdall nodded at the two men "What do you require of me?"

"In a word, treason" said Thor "Success will bring us exile and failure will mean death. Malekith knew the Aether was here, he can sense its power. If we do nothing, if we fail to act then he will come for it again and he will destroy all of Asgard"

Thor has called his closest friends to a secret meeting, Sif, Fandral and Volstagg have now joined them to hear Thor's plan.

"We must move Jane off-world" said Kal, as Sif sat beside him; her hand quickly enfolded in his.

"The Bifrost has been shut down, the Tesseract sealed away in the vault" said Sif, she had already spoken with her love and agreed that action had to be taken.

"Sister, there are other ways, other paths of Asgard; ways known only to a few" said Hiemdall, not enjoying where this part of the plan was leading.

"One, actually" said Thor and as the words slipped out, it dawned on the remaining few just who he meant.

"NO!" said Volstagg

"So you have returned, failed to protect our mother, failed to protect the queen!" said Loki, as Kal and Thor approached his cell "Have you come to mock me, Thor? To gloat at me?"

"Loki enough, no more illusions brother" said Thor

As he said this, the cell shifted as a ripple of magic revealed it's true state; a room scattered with upturned furniture. Loki slumped against a wall, his clothes a mess, his normally neat hair now wild and out of control, but it was the pain and grief on his face that truly showed how bad he was doing.

"Did she suffer? The Guards will not say, they will tell me nothing! Did she call for me as she died?" said Loki

"She is not dead brother, but she is in a coma; Eir herself watches over her. I cannot say if she will make it, but I scanned her before we left and the swelling is reducing and the wound is being closely monitored" said Kal.

"Loki, we know you seek vengeance as much as I do, as we do. Help us brother, help us escape Asgard and I will grant it you and afterwards, this cell." Said Thor, as he looked into his brothers eyes; trying to gauge the madness within.

A chuckle escapes Loki as he replies "You must truly be desperate to come to me for help, all the power you too possess and neither of you can do a thing, how it must gall you to come to me and beg."

"Enough Loki!" said Kal, "I do not know you from before, but I do know what you have done and I know the reasons why. Mother has spoken often off you, she loves you; she grieves for you and what you have done. Honour her now brother and stand with us, atone for what you have done by stopping this threat to Asgard, help us to protect our mother."

"What makes you think you can trust me?" asked Loki, those words from Kal had cut him deep; he knew his actions, he knew his failures and he knew his crimes; but most of all he knew and loved his mother and for her he would do anything.

"I don't. Mother did, but you should know then when we fought each other, I did so with the hope that my brother was still in there somewhere but that hope no longer exists to protect you. Betray us and I will kill you."

A smile crosses Loki's face, "You're finally learning, so when do we start?"

Freed from his cell, Loki escorted by oaf one and oaf two aka the Odinsons took a walk through the darkened corridors of Asgard using the ancient pillars to their advantage.

"This is so unlike you brother" Loki said to Thor "So clandestine. Are you sure the two of you wouldn't rather just punch your way out? Then again Kal does have slightly more brains than you, so may he would use the door."

This earned a slap to the back of the head from Kal, which Thor had to stifle a chuckle at as he knows how hard even a playful tap from Kal can be.

"If you keep speaking brother, then I might see how hard I can punch that jaw of yours" said a still smirking Thor.

"Fine, as you wish. I'm not even here" and with that Loki shifts his form into one of Odin's chosen guard "IS this better?"

"It's better company at least" said Kal

"Still, we could look less conspicuous" and with that Loki changes Thor into Sif and Kal into Volstagg.

"Loki" they both said in unison as Loki commented on Thor's new look.

"It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form" said an angered Thor.

"Very well" and with a smirk he changes them both back and before he could change again Kal had grabbed him by his throat and slamming into a pillar, Thor places his hand over Loki's mouth silencing him and pointing to the soldiers walking along the other side of the plaza.

"You can at least furnish me with a weapon, my dagger, something?" and as Loki says that he hears a metallic sound as Thor slides something out from behind his cloak "At last a little common sense"

He looks down just as Kal releases him and see's a pair of cuffs binding his wrist.

"I thought you liked tricks" Thor said as both he and Kal chuckled, then shoving Loki in front they continued onwards.

As Loki was being 'escorted' by his brothers, Sif was taking care of her part of the plan; in front of her was Jane's chambers and as she entered she could hear Jane say "I'm not hungry".

Sif acted quickly upon seeing the two guards in the chamber and with the lethal grace she had come to be known for, she strikes and with two swift blows they were unconscious at her feet.

Jane just looks at her shocked before Sif beckons her to follow; escorting Jane to the meeting point was not easy as they had to time their movements between the increased patrols. They come upon the brothers and as Jane took note of who was with them she moved ahead of Sif.

"You're..." said Jane

"I'm Loki, you may have heard of me" but before he could say more Jane slaps him across the face.

"That was for New York!"

Loki laughs and turns to his brothers "Oh, I like her."

Kal clips him round the back of the head and this draws a laugh from Sif.

Hiemdall is stood at his observatory, his mind thinking back to when they planned this little bit of treason and his words to them "It is my sworn duty to notify the All-father of crimes against authority" and that is what he intended to do.

"Hiemdall, you called me here on an urgent matter, so what is it?" asked Odin, escorted by four of his elite guard; the rest standing watch over his wife.

Turning to his king "Treason my lord"

"Whose"

"Mine" and as he says this he draws forth the great sword, causing the guards to step towards him; but with a speed, defying his size he quickly lays the sword across his palms in surrender but before it could be seized, Captain Tyr ran to the king.

"My King, the mortal has been taken" and with those words, it all fell into place as realisation dawned on the king and as his eyes never leave Hiemdall's he orders the guards to stop his sons by any means necessary.

 **A/n so next up is the big escape!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Act 4 part 8:**

 **So thank you all for waiting, the surgery took a lot out of me and I am still trying to get back to my old self; Hopefully the next update will be sooner but no promises. All I can promise is that there is only a few chapters to go and then this will be complete. I am going to work on a follow up story that puts Kal back into AOS and Avengers and of course the introduction of some of Kals old friends as they finally come to this new universe.**

 **Disclaimer at beginning of story, but a reminder I do not own any of the characters in this unless they are an original creation.**

In the palace, the guards have tracked down the prince's and the party; they are currently awaiting back up before approaching as this was the crown prince himself and his brothers to boot. No one was willing to fail in their duty but no one was crazy about their chances against one, let alone all three. They had heard about the final spar between Thor and Kal, they had all learned of the power the new prince had at his disposal.

"On my command" shouted the captain as he led more men to back up the guards.

Thor and Kal step forward to deal with them, but both are held by Sif "I will hold them off, take her"

"Sif..." said Kal, he knew what she was capable and did not doubt her, instead he kissed her and said "have fun."

As the guards draw their swords, Thor ushers Jane away alongside the others but as Loki goes to leave, he is stopped by Sif's sword at this throat.

"Betray Thor and I will kill you, but betray my love and I will kill you very slowly" said Sif.

"It's good to see you too, Sif" Loki said, even though no one could get him to admit it he did feel some fear at her words.

And as Loki runs, Sif turns to the guards and with a flick her sword expands as its second blade appears. With a war cry she launches herself at them, determined to give her love and friends the time they need to escape.

Thor and his friends make it across the palace plaza, to the crashed ship from which Malekith rode in on earlier; Volstagg stands waiting for them as he is the next line of defence.

"I will buy you as much time as I can" as he lifts his axe, nodding to the rest.

"Thank you my friend" said Thor, "Kal hold the skies" and with that Kal flew into the air, prepared to defend them as the rest boarded the craft and again as Loki went to enter, he felt the familiar touch of a blade coming to rest on his chest.

"If you even think of betraying them..."

"What you kill me? Evidently there will be a line" Loki quipped as he smirked at Volstagg.

"No, I will give you to Sif" said Volstagg as his eyes darkened and with that he let Loki board the ship.

Thor had started pushing buttons, watched on by an amused Loki and a confused Jane.

"I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing" said Loki as he wished the oaf to be more intelligent.

"I said how hard could it be?"

As the brothers continued to bicker, Volstagg was getting ready to hold off the quickly approaching guards; as the guards see the ship one shouts at them to stop it launching but with speed defying his size, Volstagg roars and swings into action.

Kal having had enough of this swings down and scoops the ship up shouting "I'm flying it now!"

Thor and the others on board are quickly thrown off their feet as Loki quips "He has less patience than you brother!"

"Shut up, Loki" shouts Thor as Kal pours on the speed, trying to steer the craft as he angles them through a narrow gap just avoiding the stature of Bor.

"Just how strong is he?" asked Jane as Thor helped her to her feet, "Too strong" muttered Loki.

As Kal swoops and sways the craft through the skies, the dizziness and vertigo brought on by it cause Jane to faint, "Oh dear, is she dead?" asks Loki as Thor pulls Jane to his side.

"Jane!" cries Thor, the strength of his voice shocking her back awake.

"I'm ok" says Jane, as she struggles to hold in the vomit that is slowly rising up her throat.

"Kal, head for the rendezvous point!" Shouts Thor as Asgardian flying skiffs appear on their tail.

"Hold on!" shouts Kal, as he throws the craft high into the air as he spins round and with quick fire blasts takes out the skiffs; with his hearing he picks up on Loki cursing his name and Jane letting out a rather loud scream as he flies further up to catch the craft.

"Kal, what in the name of Helhiem are you doing?" shouts Thor as even he is off balance after the acceleration of the craft.

"DO I TELL YOU HOW TO FLY!" shouts Kal as he steers the craft towards the point where they meet the water, parallel to a bridge that runs into the mountains Kal lowers the craft and slows the speed.

"You know, this is wonderful; this is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that! Am I the only intelligent one out of the four of us here? Why must I have such oafs for brothers! Truly Thor it's brilliant, it's truly..." but he can;t even finish his rant before Thor swiftly kicks him out the door.

Loki screams as he plummets, but is quickly followed by Thor who now has Jane in his arms; Kal quickly ditches the Dark Elf ship in the water before swooping up and catching Loki by his foot.

As Thor and Jane land in the 'acquired' Skiff piloted by Loki, they all let out a chuckle as Kal dumps Loki head first onto the deck.

"I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki" in between laughing at the amusing sight, Fandral mocks.

"You lied to me, I'm impressed" sneers Loki as he stands.

"I'm glad you're impressed. Now, do as you promised and take us to your secret pathway"

Loki moves to the tiller of the ship and surprising to them all he grins in genuine glee; steering the craft and pouring on the speed Loki veers to the right as another skiff gives chase and begins to fire upon them. Loki doing his best to evade the shots fired upon them, sets his eyes on the goal and the craft rises to meet the line of the portal in the mountains.

"Fandral" cries Thor and looks to the swordsman and no more need to be said as Fandral cries out "For Asgard!" as he leaps from the craft to deal with the soldiers pursuing them.

"Nothing personal boys" Fandral says whilst dealing with them quickly, knocking them out and taking control of the skiff he veers away from his comrades.

Kal with his vision looks ahead at the mountain and sees a very small and narrow cave, "Loki!"

"If it were easy, then everyone would do it" Loki said with sarcasm dripping from his mouth with every word.

"Are you mad?" asked Thor, as he too could now see the cave entrance and was getting ready to sweep Jane up and fly them out.

"Possibly, brother, possibly"

Loki takes the skiff into the cave, skilfully and with great experience he guides the craft for the now glowing cave, the crystals glowing with the same light of the Bi-frost; around them the energy swells as Loki pushes the craft on.

Jane tries to watch on as she is fascinated, _could this be a natural wormhole? How is stabilising itself, what focuses the energy?_ And as the energy passes over her, she succumbs and passes out, instantly Thor sweeps her to him and holds her close as they pass through.

Kal looks on in deep thought; could this help him get home? Could Loki be the key to seeing the rest of his family again? _Do I want to leave though? And what of Sif, I can't leave her behind!_

Loki recognising the swell of power; pushes the craft onwards as the lights shift and the ripple of energy passes over them as they shoot out of the tunnel on the now desolate planet of Svartalfhiem.

"Ta Da!" chuckles Loki as he waits for the applause from his audience.

On the Dark Elf Ark, Kurse approaches his Lord and Master.

"We must strike now!"

"No old friend, Asgard is meaningless" as Malekith breathed it in, the traces of the Aether calling to him "The Aether has found it's way home."

Upon the dead realm of the Dark Elves, Thor's skiff captained by Loki glides over the lifeless plains and broken cities long since abandoned.

Kal removes his cape and covers Jane who has since been laid out upon the floor of the skiff; Loki watches on and shakes his head.

"What I could do with the power that floes through those veins" said Loki as Thor thanked Kal.

"It would consume you" said Thor, referring to the Aether still trapped within his beloved.

"No, but then again hers it not the only power upon this vessel that could rule unchallenged" Loki replied as he pointed at Kal.

"My power is beyond you Loki, others have held it and it destroyed them; I do not seek to rule, I do not presume to be above others!" said Kal, clearly angered by Loki's implications.

"You see yourself as one of them, an ant? We are beyond mortals; we are gods you pathetic fool"

A backhanded slap faster than Loki could see, struck him across the face as Kal looked on him in anger.

"ENOUGH LOKI" cried Thor "Mortals are strong in ways you couldn't possibly imagine!" as he pointed to Jane

"She's holding up alright for now" Loki replied as he wiped the blood from his lip; that blow was harder than any he had been struck with before and that simple blow had told him enough as his magical senses felt the power contained within his new brother and we was both humbled and in slight fear of the power this man held.

"You need to say goodbye" said Loki as his mind was already working on ways to turn Kal's power onto his enemies.

"Not this day, she will live, she is too strong to give up now" said Thor, as he watched over his love; his eyes flickering to Kal wondering if he would strike again and if Loki would survive it.

"This day, the next, a hundred years, it's nothing, a heartbeat to you and I. You'll never be ready, she will be snatched from you as soon as you blink, the woman who love you prize above all others" Loki said this both to hurt and as honest truth, he was the wordsmith but sometimes truth is the most hurtful of all.

"And will that satisfy you, Loki? To see your brother suffer?" asked Kal, the anger in his voice checking Loki.

"Satisfaction is not in my nature"

"Surrender is not in mine" said Thor as he stood and moved to stand by Kal.

"The sons of Odin" Loki sneered as he looked upon the two oafs.

"No, not just Odin; you think you alone was loved by mother? You may have heard her tricks, but I had her trust!" said Thor as moved to Loki.

"Trust, was that her last expression? Where were you when she was struck, when she was hurt!" shouted Loki.

"What help were you in your cell?" shouted Kal

"I was there, where he and father put me!" shouted Loki as he shoved his hand at Thor, but Thor swiftly caught it and struck Loki with a heavy right cross to the jaw.

"You know damn well, you know damn well who put you there!" and Thor raises his fist again, prepared to strike Loki down once and for all.

The blow never lands as Thor drops his fist, shock and anger at what he was about to do filled him and he steps back.

"She wouldn't want us to fight, she would not want us to be the cause of each other's death" said Thor.

"Well she wouldn't be shocked" said Loki after some thought and his expression lightens.

"Can we trust you?" asks Kal, as the two brothers half laugh at each other.

"Trust my rage" said Loki as he stood and held his hand out to Thor, who grasp it in the warriors grip and nodded to Kal.

 **A/n** another chapter over and another head ache to follow for me as I try and wrap this up

 **Act 4 part 9:**

 **Disclaimer at beginning of story, but a reminder I do not own any of the characters in this unless they are an original creation.**

Back on Earth, Darcy and Ian had been busy freeing Erik from the police, which involved Ian posing as Eric son; something he was not that comfortable with.

As they are leaving, Erik grabs his tablets off of Ian and knocks them back at which Ian shoots him a look.

"I had a 'god' in my brain. I don't recommend it!" said Erik in defence, as the sound of beeping filled the air.

"Dr. Selvig, sir your gear is beeping at me" said Ian as the tent poles covered in electronics were going off in his arms.

"It's happening, sooner than I calculated" said Erik, as he stared at a group of birds in the sky.

"Wait, what's happening?" said Darcy, as she stared at where Erik pointed.

"Birds? Birds are happening?"

"Look!" said Eric and as they watched the flock of birds disappeared in mid-flight, no trace of them in the air, no landing on any of the buildings.

"Where'd they go?" asked a stunned Darcy and as she said that the birds flew out from the ground at their feet and back into the air; she screams as the birds fly past and jumps back.

"What the hell was that? Why are you smiling?" said a still stunned Darcy as she looked at Eric grinning like the damn cat from Wonderland.

"There's nothing more reassuring than realising the world is crazier than you are" throwing his meds into the nearest bin and in a rather jolly voice he orders them to take him to Jane's lab.

On Svartalfhiem, the skiff flying ever onwards over the lands of the Dark Elves, Jane begins to stir and as her eyes open, the brothers notice that they have now changed to a startling brilliant blue. As Jane rises she moves to the bow of the skiff, her arm rises of its own accord as the Aether awakens within her, feeling it's master drawing near.

"Jane?" asks Thor, worry filling him as he watches on.

"Malekith" and with that one word all eyes turn to where she is pointing as the Great Ark of the Dark Elves pops into existence and Loki settles the skiff down on the edge of a low cliff.

As they leave the craft and watch from the edge of the cliff, the Ark opens and onto the dead plains the children of this world step foot for the first time in millennia.

"We are home, from here we will rise again!" cries out Malekith as his followers erupt in roars of joy and with that Malekith steps foot on his land once again; Kurse following as always in his wake.

Loki, his eyes narrowing as he looks upon the ones who hurt his mother, a hand descends upon his shoulder and squeezes it in reassurance.

"Are you ready for this brother's, Jane?" the plan they discussed already in place, as Kal nods and disappears before he could be seen by the Elves below and Jane nods to Thor.

"I am" said Loki, the plan had been a good one and he admired the cunning in Kal's idea.

"You know, this plan of yours is going to get us killed?" said Loki as they backed away to talk.

"Yes, possibly" says Thor as Loki holds his cuffed wrists up to Thor, at which Thor hesitates.

"You still don't trust me" asked Loki "I am shocked brother."

"Would you?" as Thor realised him from the cuffs.

"No I wouldn't" said Loki as he swiftly draws Thor's dagger, stabbing it into Thor as he flings him from the cliff and he lands roughly on the ground below.

"No!" screams Jane, this draws Malekiths attention and with a look of surprise he makes his way towards them.

Loki grabbing Jane and jumping down starts dragging her towards the oncoming army.

Thor rises from the ground as they pass him and reaches out to draw Mjolnir to him and end this, Loki with the swiftness he is known for flashes the dagger out and cuts Thors hand from his arm.

Thor clutching the stump of his arm screams in both pain and rage as Loki looks down at him, madness dancing in his eyes as he takes in the joy of what he has done.

"Do you really think I cared about Frigga, about anybody?" cried Loki "All I have ever wanted was you and Odin, dead at my feet!"

Turning to Malekith he grabs Jane and throws her at his feet. "Malekith! I am Loki of Jotunhiem and I bring you a gift! I ask only one thing in return, a good seat to watch Asgard burn."

Kurse turning to Malekith and in their own language tells him "He is a enemy of Asgard, he was a prisoner in their dungeons."

Malekith looks on at Loki as he assesses him and walks over to Thor "Watch on Asgardian as your time ends"

As he looks down at the kneeling Thor, he raises his hand and Jane levitates into the air screaming and fighting as she is drawn towards the waiting Malekith.

The Aether, being drawn from her was like no pain she had ever known; the liquid power being pulled from the cells of her body, the electricity setting her nerves on fire as she burns from within; it's final gift was a vision of the universe as it succumbs to darkness and as the final drop of the cursed power leaves her body she drops to the ground and looks up at the Aether floating and morphing in the air above her.

"Now!" cries Thor as he rises, the illusion of his hand dropping as he appears whole and uninjured, summoning Mjolnir to him as Kal appears in the skies and unleashing the devastation of both the lightning and Kal's heat vision they strike upon the unsuspecting Aether.

The Aether writhes under their attack but does not buckle, it does not brake and Malekith acts and swiftly draws the Aether to him; the burning heat of the Aether sears his mind as he runs for his ship, eager to depart and bring the death of the light upon the universe.

Kal and Thor swiftly stop their onslaught and give chase but Kurse steps in and throw's a black hole grenade at them; with speed unrivalled Kal catches the grenade and throws it back at the soldiers of Malekith and smiles as they are sucked into the black hole caused by the explosion.

Thor and Loki, attack Kurse and work in tandem as years of fighting together give them an edge in combat that few could match; but Kurse was one of them and was one of the strongest if not outright strongest they have ever faced as he knocks Loki to the ground.

Thor engages him solo as Kal is busy taking out the rest of the army by himself as he also tries to keep Jane safe at the same time, his speed and the training from Sif allow him to decimate the army of Malekith; his heat vision burning their weapons as he reins down blow upon blow, venting his rage at the hurt his mother had suffered.

Thor is being overpowered by Kurse, who even managed to deflect Mjolnir as he begins to take apart Thor's defence, stepping inside his guard and hammering a viscous upper cut to Thor's jaw and Thor falls to the ground.

Kal seeing this throws the last of the 'minions' off of him and flies into Kurse, swiftly pulling him from his brothers.

"Let's see if you can handle me" said Kal his voice edged with steel as he flung Kurse to the ground, drawing his axe at the same time.

Kurse's eyes narrowed as he drew his own blade, watching as the man before him settled into an aggressive stance. If anyone knows anything of axe combat then you know that to kill you have to come in range of the axe, and a skilled axe man will kill the attacker before they can bury their sword into them. A swordsman switches between offensive and defensive techniques, seeking to both kill and survive, the axe man on the other hand just needs strength and a lust for combat, the question on Kurse's mind is did this man have that lust.

Kurse places his sword across his chest, diagonally to protect him as he steps towards Kal and with a speed defying his size he swings out at Kal, hoping to strike first and bury his sword in his opponent's throat but he found his strike quickly deflected.

They swiftly trade blows as they block, and redirect each other's attacks; both Thor and Loki have since risen but stand back as they know this fight is now Kal's and he is all that is needed to end the creature that hurt their mother.

Kal brings his axe up and deflects the sword down, and as this leaves Kurse unguarded he quickly brings a hard left cross to Kurse's jaw, pushing him back and throwing him off balance; with the sword being held down now by Kal's foot, he reverses his axe and buries it in Kurse's chest.

The creature formally known as Algrim, screams as his life is sucked away by his blood falling to the floor; the blade cutting into his lungs and ripping through his heart; the eyes of his opponent bore into him as they watch the life fade from his eyes and with that the beautiful darkness descends upon him and he breathes his last as he falls to the floor of his world, his home..

Thor, Loki with Jane following approaches Kal as he pulls his axe from the wretch's chest and flicks the dark blood away.

"Kal, are you alright?" asked Loki, surprising them all as he sounded quite sincere.

"Since when do you care?" asked Jane, shock filling her that for once Loki did not speak with venom or sarcasm in his voice.

"He killed the beast that hurt my mother, which warrants an iota of respect"

"For once Loki, you speak truth. Kal deserves great respect and thanks for stopping that creature" Thor said with an emphasis on great.

"I am ok, I do not like to kill but sometimes we have no choice" said Kal, as he sheathed the great axe on his back pulling the cape back over it. He thought back to the lessons both Jor-el had tried to teach him and the ones that Sif had instilled into him as she made him practice again and again.

"Come, we must seek shelter until we can find a way to leave this plain" said Thor, as they could not rely on Hiemdall, for if all went to plan he is most likely in prison by now.

As they walked towards a great cave Jane suddenly spoke "He's going to unleash it, not just on Asgard or on a star. Malekith is going to destroy everything"

"How? Jane, how?" said Thor, as he took her hand in comfort and squeezed.

"I saw him on Earth, why would he go to Earth?"

"The convergence" said Loki, long forgotten lessons from his mother came back into the foreground of his mind "The planets celestial alignment will focus on Midgard, the Aether unleashed on that point would devastate the known realms. It would spread like a virus, attacking the very roots of Yggdrasil"

"God. None of this would have happen if I hadn't found the Aether" said Jane, guilt spreading through her.

"Then Malekith would've only possessed it that much sooner" said Kal

"I only found it because I was searching for Thor"

"Jane..."

"Now we're trapped here" said Jane, thinking over Kal's words.

At that moment a familiar ring tone starts playing, Jane and Thor look puzzled but Kal and Loki just shrug.

"Jane, it's coming from you" said Kal as he points to her pocket.

Jane looks at her phone as she pulls it out, "Well answer it" said Kal.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jane. Its Richard, you know the gut you left at the restaurant, meal for one?"

"Richard, where are you?" asks Jane, surprised at the call she was receiving.

"I'm still in the office. It's been crazy here today" as she is listening to him Jane walks around the cave testing the signal strength.

"My god this is amazing!" said Jane, as Loki smiled at the comment.

"Is it? I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk again, after all you did leave me alone in the restaurant"

"How am I getting service here?" said Jane, still in shock at how good the phone service was.

"Is this a bad time, should I not have called?"

"No, just whatever you do don't hang up!" as she follows the signal watching as the bars change strength.

"Yeah I will, so do you want to try again? Maybe dinner, sometime soon?"

The three brothers watch on as Jane walks around the cave, Thor wondering what she is doing whilst the other two have realised she is searching for the source of the signal.

As she is only half listening, she says yes, this leaving Richard chatting away as she notices a soda can and believe it or not but the keys to the car that Darcy lost; snatching them up she tells the brothers to hurry up.

"I'm losing you, are you in a tunnel?" asked Richard, a bit confused to what's happening.

"Wait, where are we going?" said Thor as they followed Jane further into the cave "and why are there so many shoes?"

"Hello?" said Richard, but Jane not really thinking shut the phone off.

"We are going back to Earth" and with that Jane walked through the portal that had now appeared.

The brothers followed, none surprised at what happened as they had all experienced these kind of events before.

Now in London, they exit the building where Jane first found the Aether and get into the abandoned car that had been left behind, Loki quickly steals the front passenger seat as Kal and Thor squeeze themselves into the back both plotting revenge on the trickster for this rather embarrassing situation.

"So who's Richard?" asked Loki, trying to stir up his brother's emotions.

"Really?" asks Jane

A/n: So Loki survived and is now a part of the final battle. So now we are approaching the final leg of this act, only a few chapters to go. Also I would like to thank you all again for your reviews, messages and advice.


	27. Chapter 27

**Act 4 part 10:**

 **Thanks for the reiviews, messages of support and as always please feel free to contact me to discuss this story. I keep getting ideas sent my way and even though I may or may not use them I always respect the ideas themselves.**

 **Disclaimer at beginning of story, but a reminder I do not own any of the characters in this unless they are an original creation.**

 _Now in London, they exit the building where Jane first found the Aether and get into the abandoned car that had been left behind, Loki quickly steals the front passenger seat as Kal and Thor squeeze themselves into the back both plotting revenge on the trickster for this rather embarrassing situation._

 _"So who's Richard?" asked Loki, trying to stir up his brother's emotions._

 _"Really?" asks Jane_

Jane had now driven them back to her apartment, with the three brothers bickering like children over the seating arrangements; Kal and Thor both taking turns to flick Loki round the head and Loki responding with shooting small bolts of magic at them resulting in Jane nearly pulling her hair out as she told them to pack it up.

As they enter the apartment, Darcy jumps in surprise and then falls over at the sight of the men accompanying Jane.

Thor hangs Mjolnir on a coat hook, earning a smirk from both Kal and Loki as Kal simply unhooks his axe and lays it against the wall.

"Uh, why the hell is that guy doing here and who is the beefcake?" asks Darcy as she recovers, glaring at Loki and then giving Kal an appreciative once over.

"Lady Darcy, allow me to introduce my brother Kal Odinson and you know whom this one is" says Thor as he points to Loki, who just grins.

"Again what the hell is he doing here?"

"How do you mortals put ah, I am here on community service" smirked Loki

"Loki!" shouted Eric, his voice full of anger.

"Selvig, how have you been?" asked Loki, as Eric rushes at him only to be stopped and simply held in place by Kal.

"Oh you know, just peachy!" as Eric replies back to Loki, before he turns to the one holding him with ease "And just who are you?"

"I am Kal, their brother."

"Great another one!" shouts Eric as Kal lets him go and he stomps back over to the table covered in electronic parts and tent poles, Jane follows him to try and talk.

"Erik, where are your pants?" asks Jane as Erik hugs her taking in her clothing

"You've been to Asgard!" exclaims Eric

"Erik, where are your pants?" asks Jane again, but Erik ignores her and turns back to his work.

"It helps him think, well he says it helps" said Ian as he entered the room.

"Okay well, I'm going to need everything you've got on this. All the work you've been doing on gravimetric anomalies, just everything you have found out" says Jane as she begins to look over the stuff on the table,

"Okay" says Eric.

"Are you well, Eric?" asks Thor with genuine concern.

"Well your brother is here!" said Eric as he points to Loki as Darcy is poking Kal in the sides, trying to get him answer her question on if he is single.

"Loki is here, but he is under our care. He is here to help us stop Malekith and avenge our mother's injuries"

"I'm so sorry" says Eric as he steps forward and hugs Thor, keeping a nervous eye on Loki.

"So who is your brother, he is not in the legends or histories I have read" asks Eric as he steps away from Thor and keeping some distance between himself and the trickster.

"No I'm not single, but Loki is" says Kal as Darcy has finally gotten to him, this should be some payback for the car seat debacle thought Kal.

"No just no! And shame, could have been fun!" says Darcy as she mopes, and there goes that scheme right out the window thought Kal.

"And to answer your question Dr. Selvig, who I am and where I come from is a long story" says Kal as he ducks a swipe to the head from Loki "I am from another universe"

Eric just collapses on the sofa as Darcy and Ian join him as they all want to listen to Kal's tale, Loki standing off to one side listening with rapt attention as well.

"I am Kal-el of Krypton, I am not from this Earth or Asgard, and in fact I am not from this universe..." At this their jaws drop and before they can even fire off a single question Kal launches into his tale.

Still in the apartment now rather cramped with all it guests, they are sat around a table discussing the battle to come. The humans still in awe of the 'alien' before them, but as long as the anatomy is all there then Darcy was not bothered at all.

"Malekith is going to fire the Aether at a spot where all the nine worlds are connecting" says Jane, as they all listen to her.

"Amplifying the weapons impact, for each additional world in the chain the power will increase exponentially; the effect would be universal" says Kal, the sheer depth of his intelligence is clear in his eyes and is not lost on the others.

"Yes but the alignment is only temporary, he must be in the right place at the right time" says Thor.

"So do we know where this is?" asks Darcy, who still hasn't taken her eyes off of Kal.

"We don't but Eric does" says Loki, as they were talking Loki was watching the victim of his failed attempt at conquering this pathetic mud ball, he saw the pieces falling into place in the man's mind.

"Stay out of my head!" shouted Eric as he reached for the nearest blunt object an old cricket bat fully prepared to try and beat Loki to death with it.

"I have no need to enter your mind, I simply have the knowledge to recognise when someone is actually showing signs of intelligence!" snapped Loki

"Enough you two!" shouts Jane as she stands and pointing to Loki "You have hurt him enough, so just shut up!"

"Now Eric please drop the cricket bat, would you like to fill us in on what you think is happening" says Jane as she sits back down, the look on her face says it all "anyone interrupts and you will pay for it"

"Thank you Jane" says Eric as he sweeps everything off the table with said cricket bat sending it and all the bits and bobs crashing to the floor and spreads out a map of the world he just happens to have with him.

"All the great constructions of the Mayans, the Chinese, the Egyptians and many more; all made use of the gravitational effects of the convergence and they left us a map to follow" he begins drawing lines on the map "Stonehenge, Snowden, the ruins of Greece, all line up and lead us to here" pointing at the crossroads of the lines.

"Greenwich?" says Ian

"A nexus point" says Kal and they turn to him

"My people visited the Earth I am from many times, in my training Jor-el spoke of the lines of the Earth, focal points for the planets energies. Across many cultures my ancestors left their influence, parts of our language with instructions on how to access the energy and harness it to power our outposts."

"Fascinating" said Eric

Everyone was watching as Kal drew on some paper, showing how he saw the universe; planets lining up creating link-ways across the galaxies.

"My people explored the 28 known galaxies, cultivating and harvesting the knowledge and skills of the people the encountered. On planets of interest they would leave outposts, like the one in the caves near my home; an altar if you will that could tap into the energies, allowing travel to and from set point in space"

Loki was fascinated, the knowledge he could have acquired; a race of people that valued books and learning, true scientists and scholars, a race that could appreciate one like him; maybe the new oaf wasn't so bad after all, at least this one could hold a decent conversation without his eyes glazing over.

"If you linked the planets like this, you create more paths but the more you create the greater the power required so my people limited it and in the end we cut ourselves off all together; we were beyond almost all civilizations, there was little we needed from others"

"So in this universe, Greenwich is a focal point; the place where the power meets and Malekith will use the Aether like a lens to focus it where he wants"

Understanding dawned upon them all (bar Loki and Eric as they were already at this point)

"Crap!" says Darcy!

"The walls between the worlds will be non-existent, physics will go ballistic" says Jane

"Increase and decreases in gravity, spatial extrusions, and the very fabric of reality will be torn apart" says Darcy, at this all eyes turn to her in shock.

"What I listen! Just because I happen to look sexy as hell doesn't mean I don't know what you're all talking about" says Darcy in defence, winking at Kal.

"For the last time, I am not single!" says Kal, as he watches Thor call his hammer.

"Right, better get my pants" says Eric as Loki chuckles.

A while later they are all assembled at Greenwich University, the focal point of the convergence; Darcy and Ian the intern were unloading Erik's scientific tent poles from the car.

"Intern focus, this is important. We have to hammer then in all around the site, so that Jane and Eric can then activate them from the tower.

"They're held together by tape!" said Ian.

Darcy raised an eyebrow at him and asked "DO you even know what they do?"

"Uh...No" said Ian, slightly mollified.

"Don't worry, neither do I"

As they all get in to place, the great Ark of the Dark Elves shimmers into existence as it cuts through the water directly on course to hit the university.

"Holy Shit!" cries Darcy

The Ark hits the ground and unstoppable in it's course it begins cutting through the ground, cars sent flying as people run screaming. A scene of apocalyptic proportions unfolding before their eyes as the ship halts, fires bursting from the ground as an earthquake shakes the very foundations of the building. The sky parting as an ethereal scene emerges across the sky, space deep and majestic replaces the blue hue and the planets larger than ever are moving into perfect alignment.

"Magnificent!" cries Eric as he stares at a sight unseen for thousands of years, only to get hit in the ribs by Jane as she tells him to focus.

The doors to the great ship part and the Aether infused Malekith strides forth, he looks to the sky and smiles grimly as his life's great work is at last coming to fruition. His eyes take in the beauty of the power unfolding before him, but he is interrupted by the sight of Thor and Kal landing before him; the ground cracking under the power of the landing. Loki shimmering into existence, appearing from nowhere as he conjures it into existence, standing to the right of Thor as Kal stands on the left.

"Ah, the son's of Odin" Malekith says, as Loki feels annoyance at being included in that title "You needn't have come so far, Death would've come to you soon enough"

"Not by your hand" said Loki

"Your universe was never meant to be, your world and your family will be extinguished!"

"Can you guess the one word you shouldn't have said?" said Loki, as Malekith roared and fired the Aether directly at Thor only for it to be met by Loki's magic.

The battle had begun as Loki held the Aether with all he had, the rage of his anger fuelling him as he drew upon the hurt his mother was suffering "Go now!" he shouted to his brothers "I will hold him!"

Kal and Thor launch themselves away as the Aether swallows Loki, his shields rapidly draining as the two brothers take the fight to the elves.

Jane and Eric watch on and for the first time they see the power of Kal and Thor in action, the two powerhouses working in perfect sync as they wade through the last of the Dark Elves, reality bending around them as they dodge flying cars and burning rubble.

"We're running out of time" says Eric as Jane is adjusting the controls on her equipment

"Almost there" cried Jane

"Are you sure this is going to work? These were made to trace anomalies, not cause them"

As the device in her hands beeps into life Jane tells him to move it.

Kal and Thor are decimating the rank and file of Malekiths forces, as their brother battles with all his magic to hold Malekith in place; absorbing the energies flowing around him Loki begins to shift the tide of this epic struggle, the red tendrils assaulting begin to feed his shield as he pours his own lightning onto Malekith.

Malekith screams and the Aether reacts, it's power tripling, quadrupling again as it fights to overwhelm and crush the nuisance before it; with one last throw of power the shields which it was strengthening shattered, screams echoed from Loki as the wild power of the gem burned him.

Loki's final moments were of his brothers landing before him, the axe and hammer crossing to absorb the blast as they too were assaulted by the now wild Aether.

Loki drew upon what little power he had left and directed not at Malekith but the ground on which he stood, the result was the ground exploding outwards sending Malekith flying backwards; granting the brothers a moment's relief as the Aether focussed on protecting its host. Loki's eyes closed as the darkness closed in, his last thought was that he could finally see his beloved daughter.

"Kal, end this!" Thor cries as he drops to cradle Loki, not hesitating Kal launches himself into the air as he flies straight at the fallen elf.

"Loki, wake up, please wake up!" begs Thor, as he holds his brother to him; he make hate the things Loki has done, but deep down he could not imagine life without him.

Loki does not stir, he does not breathe; he does not hear his brother's words as Thor takes him into his arms and carries him out of the line of fire. A brave lone elf tries to stop him but a swift kick from an enraged Thor, sends the elf flying out of sight.

As Thor lays his brother in the shadow of the library he swears to return, and with one last look at his brother he whirls his hammer and soars after Kal and Malekith, "MALEKITH" he roars as he flies after them.

"Uh, Cap! I think we have a problem" calls out Clint aka Hawkeye as the news flashes across the screen in the common room of Avengers Tower.

"Breaking news, an assault, battle I don't know what to truly call it is currently happening at the University of Greenwich, England. The Avenger known as Thor is on site and from what we can see he is not alone, there appears to be the known terrorist Loki and an unknown Asgardian can be seen in this footage uploaded to twitter by a brave if not crazy student."

The images on screen play out as Cap, Stark and Natasha join Clint on the sofa as they all watch the carnage unfold.

"Loki" Clint sneered, his hands twitching to hold his bow as he looked at his tormentor, the reason for his guilt, the one who caused the death of his friend, Phil.

"Stark, who's the other one?" asked Natasha, as she took in the rather handsome axe wielder.

"It's not any from the New Mexico incident" as he looked through the known images of his Starkpad "And what the hell is Loki doing there? He's supposed to be in a bloody Asgard cell!"

"Stark, how soon can we be in the air?" asked Cap, as he stood up.

"Not quick enough, even if I max out the jet it will be an hour, two hours tops to get there!" as he knew where Steve was going with this.

"This is on Thor and his comrades then" said Steve even though it killed him to leave a fellow soldier to fight alone, but as they all watched the footage he could see the looks of concern and worry on his team's faces he sighed and said "Suit up! Were leaving in 10"

As they all scrambled to get their gear they could only pray that Thor could handle whatever this is.

Ian the intern, finishes hammering in the last of Eric's tent poles into the ground as Jane watches on from the library.

"Done" said Ian as he called out to Darcy who in turns gives Jane a thumbs up, Jane in turn gets her arse into gear and runs to Eric who is stood transfixed as he watches the convergence emerge in the sky above them.

Erick notices Jane standing next to him "The convergence wil be in full effect in seven minutes!"

"So we just have to keep Malekith busy for eight" says Jane as she turns dials on her device "Okay you might want to hold onto something" she shouts to all who can hear her.

As Erik grabs onto a pillar, she turns a dial and with a ripple across the air a group of Dark Elves find themselves disappearing.

"Awesome" cries Darcy as she shouts to Jane rather excitedly, and then like a student high on sugar she tells Jane to get the one with the sword.

But as Jane again turns a dial, Darcy and Ian are the ones who vanish

"Oops!" says Jane, as she realises her mistake and hopes they are ok.

"Let's go" says Eric as they run off towards their next target

Darcy and Ian appear on another street close to the fighting

"Uh, what the hell just happened?" said an irate and shocked Darcy, but is interrupted from the start of her rant as a girlish scream fills the air.

At this she spins around and takes in the Dark Elf crashed out on the car and Ian doing his best to look manly, rolling her eyes she shouts at him to move and they take off running.

As the fight rages on outside, the students are glued to the windows trying to keep track of who is hitting who as an axe flies past the window to hit a dark elf, spltting in two as some of the male students whoop and cheer.

Jane and Erik run past and Jane takes one look at the idiotic students "What are you all doing? You need to get out of here now!" she shouts.

One of the students simply turns and points out the window "You're joking right, there's Thor and one of his kind out there, fighting, hammer and axe!"

Outside, Thor had caught up to Kal and Malekith as they were turning the streets of Greenwich into rubble as they tear into each other; both fighting for the future of the races, one seeking to end all life and bring darkness to his people and the other fighting to keep the hope and strength of the light for all realms.

Thor slammed his hammer into the ground sending a ripple of energy out as the ground bends to his will, the force shattering windows as Malekith is launched into the air but as Kal goes to intercept they are all pulled through and land of the black sand dunes of Svartalfhiem.

As they hit the dunes, they keep on tumbling as they go over a cliff face but again before they can seize control the air ripples and they find themselves falling through the air above London, crushing the dome of St. Pauls Cathedral. The cars that had been pulled along in their wake, began to reign from the sky and as Kal sought to catch them, Thor and Malekith were pulled back to the plains of Svartalfhiem, Thor throws Mjolnir but it is again swallowed by another portal; confused the hammer begins to search for its master.

Thor and Malekith stand before each other in silence, but before Thor can act Malekith releases another burst of Aether upon Thor, and as Thor is slammed into the ground as Malekith pounces at him attempting to land a finishing blow as they again are swept up by the madness of the portals of the Convergence.

This time they hit the Swiss Re Tower and begin to slide down the peak of its glass dome as surprised and shocked onlookers in the restaurant of the top floor watch on.

Thor calls upon his Mjolnir, who answering its masters call flies to it the waiting hand only for Thor to disappear again, causing the hammer to once again search for its master as it flies upward to space.

As this was happening Kal had finally caught the falling cars, when the distinctive chatter of the military hit his ears and searching the skies he sees two military jets flying towards the Ark and he flies to intercept the idiots as he continues to listen in.

Pilot 1: Confirming ship is hostile

Radio Command: Confirmed, ship is hostile. Permission to Engage authorised

Pilot 1: Roger, Missiles Lock, Missiles away

The missiles are now on course to hit the ark, when they disappear from the line of sight of the pilots as the planes begin to malfunction

Pilot 1: Missles off-target, I repeat Target missed"

Pilot 2: We're losing control

Pilot 2: Mayday, going down, Lost positive Control...

The radio of Pilot 2 cuts out as he hits the edge of a portal and is lost to the will of the convergeance.

Kal by this point has now caught Plane 1 and is placing it on to the ground, as he sees the other plane ripped from this realm.

"I am sorry for your friend" says Kal as he rips the canopy off freeing the trapped pilot from the dead plane

"Just finish this" the pilot said as he stared at the space where his comrade had vanished.

a/n so other one major chapter left, plus the epilogue for this arc.

I could have gone with the classic superman line of statically safe to fly, but I felt that was in bad taste


	28. Chapter 28

**Act 4 part 11:**

 **Disclaimer at beginning of story, but a reminder I do not own any of the characters in this unless they are an original creation.**

 **Okay here it goes the final big chapter! Big twists in the ending so please don't hate me as it will bring the guys from Shield back into the story in the 2017 sequel!**

 **a/n thank you for the reviews and I am going with the suggestion of one of you on how to get the Avengers there for the end of the fight!**

Whilst Thor and his team were fighting the Avengers were desperately trying to reach their friend.

"ETA" calls Cap as he and the others continue watching the live feed of Thor and friends battling to stop this latest incursion.

"I am pushing as hard as I can Cap!" shouts Clint as he pushes the engines of the Quinjet to near breaking point "5mins till we hit England, maybe 5 to get to get to them once there"

Tony had come up with another of his far out schemes as he suggested boosting the Quinjet with a team of his Iron Men as they could put out a lot more thrust and help cut the travel time by half, they had given out near Ireland and Tony had ordered them to fall back and await pickup.

"Crap!" said Tony as they saw the footage from the idiotic students, they watched as Thor and the creature disappeared only to then get tweets of Thor being spotted on the subway!

"Whatever is going on is seriously screwing with the laws of physics!" shouted Tony as the others checked their weapons

"Okay everyone on containment when we land, Hawk find a nest and watch our backs; Tony on perimeter, Nat me and you on the ground" says Cap as he readies his Shield and goes to prep Hawks quiver.

They all nod and affirm, none having any doubt in the Captains ability to lead after the New York invasion.

"Hold on Thor, were coming" says Cap quietly as he moves to the ramp controls to be ready to release

Thor and Malekith crash down unto Jotunhiem, where yet again another portal awaits them sending them both back to Earth for their final showdown!

Thor shaking his head and recovering his wits as he stands up from the impact of yet another one of those blasted portal to find himself standing on a platform of the London Underground with a woman staring at him.

"How do I get to Greenwich?" asked Thor to the surprise of the gobsmacked woman

"Take this train, three stops over"

"Thank you, kind lady" Thor replies as he boards this contraption.

As this is happening, Erik and Jane are running for their lives through the paths of Greenwich University trying to desperately avoid the rampaging remains of the stranded Dark Elves but as they are surrounded the air warps and they disappear to be replaced by the surprising sight of Darcy holding Ian the Intern in her arms and kissing the life out of him.

"Darcy?" asks Jane, in a voice that sounded both surprised and not bothered at the same time

Darcy looks up and drops into Ian to the floor

"Jane" says Darcy

"Ian" says Erik

"Selvig" says Ian

"Mew Mew" says Darcy as Mjolnir flies past to heed the call of its master, if it could it would be asking for frequent flyer compensation!

Malekith has arrived at the Ark to find the new son of Odin, standing in his path as the Convergence reaches its final alignment above them.

"Your too late son of Odin" shouts Malekith as the Aether swirls from his body, reaching out to the skies above to join with the energies of the Convergence and enact its master will.

"It's never too late to stand against the likes of you" cries Kal-el as he blasts Malekith with his heat vision, but the Aether reacts and shields Malekith as he in turn launches a blast of pure magical energy boosted by the life force of the Aether that cuts a crimson path through the air and through Kal's chest, sending blood everywhere as he falls to the ground.

"NO" cries Jane as she sees her loves brother fall to the ground, blood pouring from his mouth.

"We're out of time Jane" shouts Erik as he pulls Jane back, drawing her to him and shielding the woman he loved like a daughter with his own body.

Malekith ignoring the fallen Odinson reaches forth to the skies with his hands, sending the Aether arching across the realms as it sweeps it way through the portals; darkness descending onto the observatory of Hiemdall, the plains of Vanaheim as the light seeps away.

Odin stands over his wife's body and for the first time in his long life he prays, prays for his sons, his people, his very home and all realms that they can survive this. Most of all he prays his sons can end this and that they return to him, all his sons.

Sif's heart breaks and she collapses as she feels the pain of her love, her own prayers sending strength to him as she hopes without end that he will come back to her.

As Thor arrives next to his friends, he sees a sight that chills him to the bone; not sure of Loki's fate or in denial of it he sees what could be the last of his brother's dying as Malekith continues to bend the realms to his will.

"Thor! Were too late" cries Jane as she runs to him

"The Convergence is at its peak!" shouts Eric, as he carries the last of his tent poles

"Can those things stop it?" asks an enraged Thor

"Not from here" replies Eric, seeing where Thor is going with this.

"WE can't get close enough!" shouts Jane over the ever growing storm

"I can" Thor says in a tone that invites no argument and turning to the other two of the four who had joined them.

"Lady Darcy, Ian the Intern you will find Loki; keep my brothers body safe" and with that Thor grabs the devices from Erik and runs into the swirling Aether.

Taking step after arduous step, Thor fights with all his strength to reach the mad architect; images flashing through his mind of the dead and dying, the fallen of Asgard, the injured body of his mother, his brothers dying fuels his rage as he forces the storm of energy aside "Malekith" he roars as he gets within throwing distance.

"Darkness returns Asgardian. Have you come to witness the end of your universe?" asks Malekith, his voice one of who has utter belief that he has achieved victory,

"I've come to accept your surrender!" Thor cries as he launches the sci-fi tent pole at Malekith who catches it with ease.

Jane turns the dial and Malekiths right arm vanishes, as Thor impales his left shoulder with another tent pole spear, this too is severed from him and the severed limbs appear upon the plains of Svartalfhiem.

"You think this will stop me, the Aether cannot be destroyed!" cries a mad Malekith as the insanity finally takes hold him, the Aether driving him to feel no pain as it crawls from the stumps of his arms forming limbs of red energy.

"No, but you can!" says Thor as he holds to his hand as he begins to run, Mjolnir flies to his hand as he leaps into the air and drives the final tent pole into the Dark Elf.

"I will not be destroyed" cries Malekith as he flings the Aether in one final attempt, flooding the Ark as it fills the engines to overload

Jane turns the dial as Malekiths body is finally destroyed, the shockwave that follows sends Thor flying to the ground unconscious; screaming his name she runs towards him as the Ark begins to topple, the sounds of the engines burning as they reach critical mass.

As she reaches Thor and believes this to be their final moment she holds him to her chest as darkness descends upon them and as she closes her eyes.

Kal was not one to believe in divine intervention, he at his core believed in what a farmer could; the soil, the sky and his hands but as he laid there on the ground he felt someone willing him on, willing him to stand, to fight "fight for me, live for me" the words of Sif echoed in his mind. With all that he had left, he opened his eyes and seeing the Ark falling he called on what was left and prayed he could catch in time.

Jane waited for the inevitable as the ship fell open them, her eyes squeezed shut she waited but it did not come and as Jane opens her eyes, she see Kal blood dripping from his chest, his mouth and chin covered in blood as he holds the ship above them; the strain clear on his face as the great Ark bears down, time slowing as they look upon the man who may save the world.

"Tell Sif I would have married her, tell her I love her and that she will be a fine mother" he shouts out as he braces the weight on his shoulders and reaching out he throws his axe to the floor, it landing before Eric "For my son, For my Kon-el" at this Eric nods, Kal looked at him and Eric knew he did not expect to survive this.

"Tell them all, they gave me a great gift in a new family. Tell Loki I charge him with protecting my son, maybe this will show him what family can be" and with a final look at his brother he began to push the Ark; it tried to fight him as he coughed blood, the remaining life within him rallying to save the Earth, those who stood still as they watched the hero lift the ship from the ground as it began to rise into the sky; the final sight of their saviour vanished as he broke through the clouds.

With all the strength he could muster, with all that remained in him he screamed as he reached edge of the atmosphere, his thoughts were of his family both new and old; but one face filled his mind, as it filled his heart giving him the strength he needed to carry this Ark beyond Earth, beyond the realms as he enters into the vast plains of space.

Finally the sun's unfiltered rays hits him, it fuels his body as the energy feels like ecstasy and as the exhaustion leaves him, the wounds on his body heal in the ethereal light restored, he pushes the Ark further into space, increasing his speed to breaking point as he flies further away from all life the words of Frigga his second mother come into his mind.

"I can see his aura and it is like the sun; a never-ending source of strength." said Frigga, but those words did not take into account the forces at play this day and for once Kal truly prayed he had the power to end this.

And he flew, pushing harder as the energies build, he pushed hard as he reached past Mars, pushing further he knew few seconds remained and as Kal closes his eyes one last time the image of Sif engraved into them and the surprise growing inside of her, he feels the burning of the magic of Aether combined with the energies of the Ark, the searing of his flesh as his body is hit with the waves of power being released as the Ark explodes and space warps in response; all that remains of the great hero is the scraps of his cape, left floating in space as the silence returns.

On Asgard a Queen opens her eyes, A king rejoices as the darkness recedes and a lover sits broken as her heart shatters as she feels her love vanish from her life.

On Earth, the Avengers have now arrived and they find the scene of utter devastation before them; Selvig standing before the war axe of Thors comrade as Jane cradles the man himself in her arms as tears fall.

As Cap goes to ask them what happened, a blinding light fills the sky; shinning for all mankind to see.

"Rest in peace, Kal-el" says Eric as he tries to shield his eyes from the light "I will tell your son your story"

"Jane, come, we must get Thor and you all to safety" says Cap as he reaches to lift Thor and carry him.

"How do I tell him he has lost another brother?" asks Jane as she looks at the Captain.

"Brother?" asks Natasha who is standing nearby, waiting on word from the Hawk as to how the terrain stands.

"His name was Kal and I will tell you his story..." says Eric as he speaks Darcy and Ian approach carrying Loki's body between them, his hand twitching and breathing heavily.

"Uh, he's still alive" says Darcy

"Loki!" shouts Clint as he sees the body of the man who drove him to madness, leaps down from his vantage point, bow drawn.

"Stop!" shouts Eric, surprising all of them "if he lives then Kal has a task for him, it's the least we can do to honour him for what he has just done"

"I will wait for now" says Clint as he releases the tension in the bow, but all could see the pain still etched in his eyes.

"Put him in the holding cell on the jet" order Cap, "we will treat him and let Thor deal with him" as Cap picked Thor up and carries him onboard the Quinjet.

"I've put in a call to Fury, their sending a cleanup crew in now. He wants us out of the way before the fangirls appear" says Natasha as she helps Jane to the jet.

"Tony, help Clint get us in there" shouts Cap "Darcy and wait whats his name"

"Intern" mutters Thor as he open his eyes, finding himself on the medical table

"IT's IAN. "IAN!" how many times can you get it wrong"

"Give it a break, everyone gets a nickname" says Tony as he just grins as his armour stows itself away

"Where's Kal?" asks Thor as he takes in everyone in the room as his senses return

"Thor, love he's gone" says Jane as she walks up to hold him

"Gone?" asks Thor as he remembers Kal lying there

"He caught the ship and flew it out of the atmosphere, Malekith did something and it was going to blow" says Eric as he struggles to hold Kal's axe up for Thor, Thor reaching for it and the second he grasps it seems to lose all weight.

"Both my brothers are lost then"

"I'm not dead yet, you oaf" mutters Loki from the cage, looking more than half dead

"Loki, you're a damn cockroach" laughs Thor as the tears fall from his eyes

A/n so please don't hate me. Next up is the epilogue and the answer to what has happened to Kal

But for the impatient ones he is a little bit:

Time has passed how long he does not now; he has survived on this dark barren planet now for months, his powers slowly diminishing as the last of his strength leaves him. He remembers that moment he opened his eyes on this seeing the ruined stone structure of a skull and what appeared to be tentacles, he had tried to call Hiemdall but no answer came, he tried to fly but he had not the strength so he began to walk and as he walked he came upon skeleton after skeleton.

He had made a home for himself in an underground lair he had found with the last of his xray vision, it was human made and had been lived in until recently; he had found more bones surrounding the underground entrance; further exploring had netted him a journal telling of the great beast and the accident that brought the men here.

The journal belonged to a NASA astronaut called Will Daniels and it told the story of how he came to be here, of being the last of his team to survive, it told him how to eat and drink, when to gather and when to hide.

As Kal left his shelter again to gather food, his eternal prison had come up with a new torture and he heard a voice he knew, it was an impossible voice as she should not be here, how had Simmons come to this forsaken place.


	29. Chapter 29

**Act 4 Ending:**

 **Disclaimer at beginning of story, but a reminder I do not own any of the characters in this unless they are an original creation.**

"We need to bring them home" said Frigga, finally released from the confines of her bed by the healers. It had now been a week since she had woken, woken to the destruction wrought by Malekith and his people; her sons had gone against her husband their father's wishes in order to secure the safety of the realms. Her first order of business was to kick her husband's arse and get things moving to get her sons home, starting with getting Hiemdall back at his post.

"They went against my word, they committed treason; how am I as king able to look past this?"

"They are your sons, you need to for once be a father first and a king second; they risked everything to save us and until Hiemdall stands at his post again we won't even know the answers as to how they are and if they survived!" shouted a raging Frigga

"And as for treason, that is a load of bull and you know it; swallow your pride and bring them home you stupid old goat!"

Even Odin knew not to cross his wife when she was this enraged, the last time she had been like this he had needed to enter the Odinsleep to recover from the injuries his ears sustained he had gotten and to get a moment of peace.

"Maybe a pardon for all that they have done, as you say we would not have survived if they had not done what they did" Odin compromised, in truth he wanted them home just as much but as king he had to set the example, this bit of a compromise allowed him to get both what he wanted and what he needed, his sons.

"All of them, husband!" said Frigga as she left their chambers, issuing orders to the guards to prepare for her sons return.

Hiemdall once again stood guard at the bi-frost and the first thing he did was reach out again to allow his sight, his senses to extend to all realms and instantly he searched for his friends, his prince.

He found his prince amongst his comrades, the avengers; Loki was there, being kept in check by Thor but what scared Hiemdall most was that resting besides Loki and Thor was Kal's axe, where was Kal? He flung his senses far and wide; searching the known realms for any sign of him and what he saw almost destroyed him as he knew his sister would be devastated for their floating in space was the remnants of Kal's cape and this was all he could find.

The man he would be proud to have called his brother, the only one that his Sister had truly given all her soul and heart to was gone and with a heavy heart he summoned a guard to fetch his king and queen.

He waited, his eyes never leaving the piece of cape floating in space; his mind never wandering as he sought the answers to how to tell his beloved sister, he focused and kept watch as he waited; then he heard the sounds he had dreaded, the king, queen and his sister Lady Sif had arrived.

"Hiemdall you have answers to what we seek?" asked Odin as he escorted his wife into the observatory, Lady Sif escorting them but the look on her face showed her concern over what Hiemdall had summoned them for.

"My King, My Queen" said Hiemdall as he bowed and turning to greet his sister "Dear sister"

"I have found them your majesty, they reside with Thor's comrades the Avengers; I can bring them home as soon as you say" said Hiemdall but before he could continue the queen interrupted

"Are my sons well?"

"No my lady, they are far from well" said Hiemdall as he crossed the distance to his sister and taking her hand in his hands, he marvelled just how small they were compared to him.

"Kal your majesties, is gone" and at this his sister collapsed into his waiting arms, her cries could be heard across the realm.

"How" asked Odin and as his wife turned to him he brought her into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder as he began to cry.

"All I can tell is that he is no longer within my sight, I cannot find him in any of the realms and I cannot hear his voice; all that remains is pieces of his cape floating deep in the space between realms"

"Send us to our sons" was all Odin could say and as Frigga held her hand to Sif for her to join them Hiemdall bowed and drew his sword; "May your return be swift, my King"

The light of the bi-frost filled the chamber as he placed his sword into the machine activating the great bridge, the pull of the light sending his sister and their royal majesties to the home of the Avengers.

Thor had never wanted to feel this kind of grief again, not since he though Loki lost had his heart felt so heavy; Kal had been with them for such a short time in the life of an Asgardian but he had brought so much to Thor's life he became a friend, a brother, someone who he actually had to go all out with when they sparred. They drank, they talked and they hunted together, they fought side by side and most of all they felt at peace in each other's company.

As they had flown Tony's Quinjet, Jane and Erik had filled him on what had happened of what Kal had told them, of what he had charged Loki with; Thor would be an uncle and Kal's last words were to try and save their brother, to give Loki purpose, to give Loki that which he craved most a family.

Over the last few days he had drunk much, even though the drinks of Midgard offered him little in relief, he had his friends and Steve had sat with him through all of this simply listening to the story of how Kal had come into their lives; the news that Coulson existed caused a lot of anger but that they put aside for now.

Jane and Darcy, had left for a while to give Jane a chance to talk to her mother and to answer questions with Shield and other parties who needed to know what had happened; but they would return soon.

Loki had been the one most affected by what Kal had said, for the first few days he was confined to a converted holding area, one set up to help him heal but was guarded 24/7 by Shield and overseen by Hawkeye.

When Thor had told him of Kal's request, he had been deeply shocked that anyone would give him the charge that Kal had; to protect Kal's son and be there for him and for the first time in years he would honour someone's words. When the time came for Loki to be released from the medical team, he was assigned to Thor who swore to oversee his brother and vouched for his safe conduct.

It was now a week since they had lost Kal and Thor was working out how to get home to tell them as he and Loki had committed treason and he did not know how they stood in the fathers' eyes.

They were all gathered in the common room of Avengers tower, discussing how to contact Asgard and if Jane and Tony with Loki's assistance could try and open a connection to the bi-frost; there was much bickering between the three when they felt the room was filled with light and their on the balcony stood Odin with Frigga and Sif.

"Mother" cried Thor as he leapt the couch and ran through the now open wall to greet his parents, both his parents; the sight of his mother lifted his heart as he took her in his arms to hold her, something he doubted he would get to do again.

Following slowly behind was Loki, Kal's axe hanging on his back, where by instinct he had placed it when standing, it was charged to him and he would see it go to Kal's son when he came of age.

"Take that off this instant" shouted Odin as he saw the axe on Loki's back

"No Father!" shouted Loki as Frigga moved from Thor's arms and stood to look at her husband and their son

"Loki, give me Kal's axe" said Sif, anger filling her veins as she saw her beloved's weapon.

"I cannot, it is not for you" said Loki softly as he glanced at her stomach

"Father, do not force this" said Thor as he stood by Loki's side

"You would side with him?" asked Odin as he saw them both together, despite the fact he was glad to see them both safe he still had anger towards Loki, such that he had not registered Loki calling him father.

"Kal's final words were to charge Loki with the protection of his son, to redeem himself and re-learn the meaning of family"

"Son, Kal has no son" said Sif, he had never spoke of this and he had assured her no more secrets remained.

"Mother, use your magic, tell us what is waiting in Sif" said Loki, he could easily see the life within her but he thought it best to let Frigga confirm,

Frigga turned to Sif and placing her hand on the armoured beauty's stomach she sent out her magic, there as Loki said was a life growing, a small life that held so much life force.

"Oh" said Frigga as she felt her grandson's soul for the first time, tears appearing in her eyes "My dear one, you are pregnant with a boy"

"What" said Sif as she placed her hand protectively on her stomach, Kal's face coming to her mind as she became lost in the news that her love had given her one final gift

"It seems Kal has not left us completely" said Thor, a birth of hope beginning again in his heart despite already being told his mother had now confirmed it.

"A grandson" said Odin as he smiled at Sif

Whilst this was going on the Avengers had gathered to watch and if necessary intervene, not that they really would have been able to do anything.

"You say Kal charged Loki with this duty, as redemption?" said Odin as he looked at both of his sons.

"Yes, father; Kal told his final words to Jane and Erik as he saved us all, his final words were of love for our family, of thanks for all we had given him and to tell Sif" at this Thor walks to Sif and places his hands on hers "Tell Sif I would have married her, tell her I love her and that she will be a fine mother"

"I would have said yes" said Sif as she gripped Thor's hands "I was already married to him in my heart"

"As far as I am concerned that is good enough for me, daughter" said Odin as he placed his hand on her right shoulder as Thor stepped to one side "We would do all we can to help you raise this little one"

"His name is Kon-el" said Thor as he recalled the words Erik had said to him

"A strong name, fit for the son of Kal" said Frigga, as she placed her hand on Sif's left shoulder

"I swear I will do all I can to keep him safe, my life for his" said Loki as he knelt before his family

"We have much to talk about my son" as Odin acknowledged his oath.

"Come all of you to Asgard, we must honour Kal's sacrifice. You our all invited to feast at our hall, to help us grieve" said Frigga as she then looked at Sif "and to celebrate this new life"

On the planet Maveth, hidden from the vision of Hiemdall a figure plummets from a portal in the sky; the last son of Krypton hits the ground, gouging a deep crater in his wake.

In the ruins of the ancient city, a being smiles to itself as a new sacrifice has come; soon it hopes to be free and return to enact his revenge.

Above the point where Kal has landed the ancient ruined symbol of Hydra, comes into view as the dust settles.

A/n well the time has come to end it there, I will be returning to this story in 2017. I need time to work out the ideas and how it will all tie together.

Thank you all for coming with me on this journey and I thank you all for the reviews, ideas and messages.

There is a bit of sneak preview in the previous chapter to this. Kal will return in the Shield meets Hive


End file.
